Finding the Path to Clemency
by Artsywriter1992
Summary: The battle was over and China was saved but Po did not let Shen die, instead he saved him. The Five weren't so sure about the fallen lord staying with them, but if Po could find his inner peace than the same could happen for Shen. But the peacock is too focus on revenge. Can Po and Shen find the closure they need, or would this go down hill quickly? AU. Before KFP3.
1. The end to a new beginning

**Hello KFP fans! My name's Artsywriter1992, for those who don't know me I'm the author of a Monsters Inc fanfic called 'Be My Pal'. When that fanfic became really popular, it gave me confidence to write more fanfics. Now before I begin my story I want to explain important things about this fanfic.**

 **First off, I love Kung Fu Panda, I love the action, I love the animation, I love the characters and the villains and I been wanting to do fanwork for these films for a long time. Because of these films I grew interest in the Chinese culture.**

 **Now this was a project I was working on quiet some time. I wanted to put a fanfic up early but I kept putting it on hold, due to changes. This was originally going to be base on theories of KFP3 and focus more on the Chinese folklore and its creatures, but since I saw the two trailers of KFP3 new ideas came to me. The folklore is still there but I'll decided to write that _after_ I see the film because I want to learn more about Kai and how the supernatural works in the KFP universe. So this will be a big story in two parts.**

 **As for this fanfic, I'm putting it as a setup to that story but takes place before the third film. Meaning it will be slightly AU. I don't how you guys feel about that or feel that it will focus on Po and Shen. Yes, I'm those fans that love Lord Shen, but I always felt the conflict between them never got any closure. I don't know if guys seen this before (I don't remember seeing this in the art books) but I found a art concept on the KFPwiki tumblr where it shows Po diving in the water to save Shen. Ever since I found that, it raises some questions as to why DreamWorks never put this in the movie or what would happen if Po did save Shen, heck even in the commentary they mention Po really wanted to help Shen. And then this fanfic came to be. Again, this will have connection to my folklore project, as soon as I see the third film I'll get a better glimpse of the supernatural. For those who want to see this art concept, I'll leave a link down below.**

 **Okay I'm done ramblings let get on with the story, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks animation, its writers and directors Mark Osborne, John Stevenson and Jennifer Yun Nelson**

* * *

Kung Fu Panda: Finding the Path to Clemency

Chapter 1: The End to a New Beginning

This was it for him.

He could easily dodge it but he just stood there, staring up at the cannon with wild raging eyes. He hadn't realized until now that he cut the ropes that was holding the wrecked up weapon. It was coming down towards him. He had no time left, his weapon was coming down fast, yet he did nothing. His expression was almost unreadable as he continue to stare.

All of his hard work, all of his plains to rule the land, were now crumbled into pieces. All because of the prophecy and the warrior of black and white.

For years he was going to prove the Soothsayer the prophecy was wrong. With his weapon by his side, everyone was going to fear him and bow down to him. He didn't believe that he would be defeated by anyone, he knew what his path is, and he knew that he was destined to rule China. But that panda, that pathetic imprudent panda took everything away from the Lord.

Lord Shen underestimated him but he still refused to believe that the bear was stronger than him. But here he was, standing on what's left of his boat and waiting to be killed by his own creation. There was nothing for him to prove himself. The soothsayer's words echoed in his head.

" _Nothing has changed."_

She was right. He wouldn't admit it but he knew deep down, she had been right all along. Nothing has changed. This was his real fate. He didn't like it, he didn't want to die, but there was nothing for him anymore. Shen took a deep breath, he closed his eyes, dropped his Dao sword and waited for his cannon to end him.

It was a pain he never felt before. It felt like a bolder was crushing his chest and his ribs. He felt like his head was going to crack open. He heard explosions around him, his fireworks were going off. The wooden boat and metal cannon took him down underwater. Shen felt his eyes opened slowly but his vision became blurred by the blue shadowy waters around him. The cannon sunken to the deep, the bubbles rushed out through its dragon's mouth and to the surface. The last remains of the cannon was its silhouette and a dim glowing red eye until it was finally swallowed by the darkness of the ocean.

Shen sensed his body sinking deeper. He didn't bother holding his breath for he knew he was going to the die. As his vision became hazier he saw something in front of him, something was blocking the ripples of sunlight. To Shen, it look like a black mist. Could it be the darkness was coming to take his soul away? Is this what spending the last seconds of your life was like?

Shen didn't really know, if it really was death coming to collect him, then he was ready. Without thinking, he gradually lifted his wing to the dark mist, he saw that the darkness was reaching its hand to him too. The lord closed his eyes again and felt the paw of the mist grabbed his wing.

That was the last thing Shen remembered before he blacked out.

* * *

He grabbed hold of the peacock and quickly tried to swim back up before they both drowned.

Once he made to the surface Po gasped and coughed, taking a gulp of clean air. The panda panted as he looked around his surroundings. The panda and the peacock were far from the harbor, there was no boats left expect planks of burned wood floating above the water.

Po swam to the nearest and largest plank and pulled it towards him. He carefully laid Shen on the flat wood, the bird's train was still in the salty water but at least he was out of danger. Po then started to kick his legs as he pushed the plank using the last ounce of his strength. The water was becoming shallower as he kept swimming. Pretty soon the panda found a small beach that wasn't far from the Gongmen harbor.

Po struggled a bit standing up, his strained legs were tried from all the swimming. But his job wasn't done yet, his concerns were on Shen right now. He heaved the plank to the sands until Shen was finally out of the ocean. Finally Po could relax for a moment.

He sat down on the wet sand next to the unconscious peacock. He looked down at him wondering if the insane lord was still breathing. He inched a little closer, slightly afraid if Shen was going to wake up and attack him again. Seeing the condition of Shen's body, the panda could only guess that he wasn't going to get up any time soon. His silk robe was torn, his feathers were ruffled badly with a few burn marks. Po could hear a small sound coming from Shen's lips, a slight moaned that was almost faint to hear. He sighed to himself. That moan answered his question.

Shen was alive.

What was he going to do the panda wondered to himself. He pondered on the situation. Lost in his thoughts he stared off to the sunset as more sun started to brighten up the cloudless sky. He turned when he heard the sound of fireworks going off. They crackled and shined brighter with colors of reds, whites, blues and greens. He saw that the fireworks made a forum of a peacock and then the white mix with the yellow color to create a new image. It was an image that Po was familiar with. The yin and yang symbol.

"The lord of Gongmen, will be defeated by the warrior of black and white…" Po whispered the prophecy to himself.

The Soothsayer explained to him what happened to his family, the reason why Shen attack the pandas, she didn't tell much of the peacock's past only that it lead him to the path that he choose to take. But it still raised more questions to Po.

Why him? Why would there be such a prophecy? Why is his and Shen's path twined together?

His brows frowned in confusion, none of this made sense to him. Po looked down to Shen, the panda thought that maybe there was more to them than he thought. Which lead to another question: Po had stopped Shen from taking over China, the prophecy is done, but what happens next?

He can't really leave the peacock behind, which was whole reason why he went back. On that boat Po stopped from his running and saw Shen wasn't behind him, he saw the peacock sunk down with the cannon. He just felt so horrible when he saw that, so he divide in to the ocean saved him. Po had no idea what came over him; he couldn't leave Shen, not like that.

The panda then got up when he suddenly heard voices from a distance, it sounded like his friends.

"Po!" That was Crane's voice.

"Po where are you?" And that was Viper.

Po turned to Shen who was still unconscious. His glazed changed as an epiphany came to him. He made up his mind as he picked up Shen and carried him behind his back. The peacock's burned and damped train dragged on the sand. Po climb up on the small sand dome and walked to on the wooden walkway that lead back to the city harbor. He saw the forms of his friends coming closer to him; he gently laid Shen on platform of the dock and faced back to his family who were now in front of him.

Po gave them a small smile, "Hey guys…"

"PO!"

Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis all jumped on Po causing the five of them to fell to the ground. They embraced the panda in a loving embrace almost crying tears of joy.

"We were so worried about you, I was worried about you the most!" cried Mantis.

"You did it Po!" Monkey cried.

"Oh thanks the gods, you're all right" said Viper who was crying the most.

"Don't you ever scare us like that okay" said Crane happily to see his friend was alive.

Po was even happier that his friends were still moving and breathing. He hugged them back, giving them a tight squeeze. They looked up to see Tigress who held out her paw to the panda. The four friends got up and Po took her paw, getting back up on her feet.

He just stared at her and Tigress showed him a kind smile.

" _That,_ was pretty hardcore" she said.

Po smiled back and suddenly hugged her. Tigress felt her body stiffened, she wasn't expecting that. She saw the others were gawking at them with shocking wide eyes, Crane's mouth hanged opened. Po noticed them too and he gently put Tigress down, chuckling awkwardly. The two saw Master Shifu walked up to them, he stared up at Po with the staff in his hand and wore a warm smile.

"Well done Po, it seems you found inner peace" he said to his student, "…At such a young age…" he realized this and frowned to himself.

Po continued to smile, "I had a pretty good teacher."

Po pulled the old red panda into a hug, but discovered that Shifu disappeared. He turned around and saw his master reappear behind him, standing on a post near by the docks. Po turned around to face the ox and the crocodile as they stood together and respectively bowed to him.

"Thank you, great Dragon Warrior" said Master Ox.

"We couldn't have done it without you" said Master Croc.

"We couldn't have done it without you guys" Po said with honestly. He bowed back to the masters.

Master Croc then looked down and pointed at the body of the fallen lord.

"So, what do we with him?" Mater Croc asked turning his attention to his friend.

The five and Master Shifu now noticed Shen lying on the ground, they were shocked to see him survived the explosions from the fireworks.

Master Ox started at Shen for a short moment before turning his glaze to the Dragon Warrior.

"Is he still alive?" the ox asked him.

Po nodded, "Yes. But I…I've made a decision."

Master Ox raised a brow to this and he and Master Croc listened with interest. Even the Furious five looked at the panda with some confusion about this sudden decision. Po knows they weren't going to like this, he knows they were going to react and once he say it he can't take it back. But his mind was set on this, he was going to do this for Shen.

Po deeply sighed and stared at the two Masters straight in the eyes.

"I'm gonna take care of him."

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter! If guys like this and would like for me to continue this, let me know in your reviews. Also I'm known to make a lot of mistakes in my fics even though I double-check the spelling and the sentences (no shame). If you see any mistakes let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks for reading and have a good day!**

 **Here's the link to the art concept:**

 **post/121134715824#post-notes**


	2. A Decision to be Made

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! Before we go on to ch2 I want to share my opinion on some sad news. So as you heard, Rebel Wilson left KFP3 due to schedule problems. Her character Mei Mei will now be voice by Kate Huston and the animators have to re-animate the character. Now I have nothing against Kate, she a great actress but I never pictured her to be a panda. I have always seen Mei Mei as Rebel because of their similar personalities, hearing this was a big shock for me. DreamWorks shouldn't replace Rebel completely, just keep her voice recordings and have Kate (if she could sound like her) fill in the small blanks. This could also be a problem for them since Rebel's name appeared in the trailer and she makes an introduction in the art book.**

 **I don't know. I just have mix feelings about this and hopefully this sudden change doesn't come back at DreamWorks and bite them in the ass. All right, now that I got that out of my system let's get on with the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter2: A Decision to be Made

For three days, the kung fu masters stayed to help the citizens of Gongmen to clean what was left of their city. The harbor was the filthiest, hours of pulling out planks of wood, carrying out boats that were half destroyed, some were still on fire from explosions of the cannons. On the streets were covered with rubble and remains of broken bridges. Metal pieces from broken cannons were sold back to cookers, blacksmiths, and many more who use metal for their work.

Then there was the Tower of Sacred Flame, the only place that needed heavy construction. Master Ox and Croc were deeply upset when they heard what happened to the tower. It wasn't just as a training ground, but it was also the home to the peacock clan, and they promised they would take care of it when the tower turned in to the Kung Fu Council. Now it was in ruined with houses beneath it. The masters could only pray to the gods there were no bodies there too. It would probably take month's maybe years to clean it up. The only help they have now was Shen's army.

The gorillas and the wolves that survived the battles were now under the rule of the councils, they were ordered to help the Furious Five. For the ones who were injured were taken to the infirmary to be healed, almost forty wolves and ten gorillas were injured. However, there was one patient the doctors refused to visit.

Po and the Soothsayer were the only ones visiting Shen. They gave him the best medicine, they changed his bandages every day, they even change his clothes so he will be more comfortable. On third day they went to see if he was awake, the Soothsayer changed the old bandages and check his pulse.

"How's he doing?" Po asked.

The Soothsayer toddled back to a small table with her cane, "He's still resting but his breathing is normal" she said.

Po smiled a little; he was sitting on a pillow right beside the table, he watched as the Soothsayer poured green tea into her cup and his. Po took a few slips of his tea and turned to Shen who was still sleeping. The peacock has been out for three days, which worries the panda. She saw him frowned and gently reached out, patting his paw with her hoof.

"Do not stress panda," said the Soothsayer, "Shen has been through worse, he will make it out of this one."

"I know," said Po, "its just…I don't know what's gonna happen once he wakes up."

"Knowing Shen, he will be surprise."

 _"Hope it's not the same reaction like the others"_ Po thought to himself thinking back to the harbor.

After he told everyone what was on his mind, they couldn't believe it or even think on what he said. The five immediately jumped on Po, telling him how crazy the idea was and it was not his responsibility on the lord's fate. Shifu and the two masters told him it was too dangerous and unwise to keep Shen alive. But Po made his statement, and the panda wasn't going back on his word, despite his friend's objections.

He didn't mean to make them upset, but the thought of putting Shen on death row wasn't going to solve anything.

"Um, miss Soothsayer…" the panda started.

"Call me Ah-ma dear" the old goat said holding her tea.

"Okay, Ah-ma, I've been wanting to asked you about something."

Ah-ma stopped drinking her tea and looked up to the panda ready to listen.

"I wanted to asked you about, this prophecy. Why was there one for Shen and me?"

The Soothsayer blinked and looked down to her tea. She sighed, thinking hard on what she should say. She put her tea down, ready to explain. Po could see her eyes were serious but he also saw sadness in them.

"It was my fault," Ah-ha said, "I should have never foretold it, but it was what I saw. His parents were worried about him, so they came to me for advice. I told them that Shen would be fine if he follow another path, but if he continued on the dark path he was on, he will be stop by a panda. We have not known Shen overheard us; he went to deal with the problem on his own."

Po nodded understanding, " Is that why he um, hates me so much?" the panda frowned, rubbing his arm.

The old goat shook her head, "No, it was not hate. It was fear. He may not have shown it but I have noticed it a few times, I saw a constant fear growing inside him. Shen saw you as a threat."

"But I-I wasn't trying kill him or anything like that" Po explained to her, " Our mission was to bring him to justice."

"Yes but he does not understand that, dear. He will destroy anything that stands in his way."

Po thought for moment and asked, "So, what should I do Ah-ma? Is there like a fortune that could help me out?"

She paused. Ah-ma pulled a small clay bowl to her, in the bowl was crumbled leaves and flower petals. She held out her hoof to the panda, confused he held out his hand to her only for her to pull a pitch of fur. He yelped from the sudden pitch, shaking his hand. She put the fur with the crumbled plants and swirled it around. She started in the bowl with focus eyes.

"Unfortunately, I do not see anything," said the Soothsayer, "but perhaps it is better this way."

She smiled to him, "A fortune should not be your guide Po, this is a journey for you and Shen to find the answer within."

Po understood and felt some confidence rising in him, "It's all right, I'll find the answer some way. Just like how I found inner peace."

"Po…"

The two turned to Master Tigress standing by the doorway. She nodded to the Soothsayer and turned to the panda, "Po, We're taking a break, we found a shop selling your favorites."

The panda's eyes went wide, "Dumplings?"

Tigress smiled, "Yes."

"Awesome! Be right there!" Po finished his tea and got up to follow his friend. He stopped realizing he forgot something.

"Oh Ah-ma," he saw the goat turned her glaze to him, "I just wanna say…none of this is your fault. Without your help, I wouldn't be able to put myself back on my path, thank you."

The soothsayer felt something stopped as he said those words. He gave her one of his big smiles before he left the room. After a few seconds, Ah-ma chuckled softly and a few tears ran down on her face, she rubbed them away as she walked back to Shen. She beamed to the sleeping peacock and she lightly stroked his crest features.

"Oh Shen, he reminds me so much of you when you were young and innocent…"

* * *

"Po slow down," said Monkey, " they're' not going anywhere."

The happy panda swallowed down four dumplings in his mouth, "Sorry, these are so good. I haven't have any dumplings in a while."

"Hey me too" said Mantis chewing on his snack.

"Well we have been doing a lot," said Viper.

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were staying in the Gongmen motel building, the five just returned from rebuilding the bridge. For an hour they talked and ate their lunch. While Po was shuffling more dumplings in his mouth, he noticed that his teacher hadn't come for lunch. He asked Tigress but his mouth was so full she couldn't hear a word he was saying.

"Huh?" she asked.

Po swallowed his food, "I was saying where's Master Shifu? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's with Master Ox and Master Croc," explained Crane, "They went to discuss about…well you know."

"Oh." Po let his tiny ears dropped to the side and he looked up to his friends. He knew they were going to bring up the topic sooner or later.

"Guys, look I-I know you're upset about this-"

"We're not upset Po," Viper assured him, "We just want to understand what's going on."

"Yeah and how the heck did you survive that blast!" Monkey exclaimed, "We thought you were a goner."

Po straightens himself on his seat, "I guess I have a lot to explain. Do you guys remember, when I said Shen was there the last time I saw my parents?"

His friends nodded. Po then went on with his story, telling them it was the kind Soothsayer who found him. The two were hiding in an abandoned land that used to be a village of pandas. Po tells them it was where he found out about his past and how he found his inner peace. When he was finished, he could see the shocking faces of the five. Tigress's expression was mostly mixed, she got up from the table and walked towards the panda. She crouched down in front of Po, she pulled him in a hug. Po and the rest were surprise with this unexpected hug, but it was understandable.

"Po, I'm so sorry" Tigress's voice was full of sympathy.

Po didn't know to say, he just hugged his friend back.

"So let me get this straight, that peacock killed your entire family, all because of a stupid prophecy?" asked Mantis with a look of disbelief.

"Yea…" said Po, his voice was low toned.

"That's…that's just _horrible_!" Viper said with distress and disgust.

"And that's why having Shen stayed with us is a bad idea" said Crane pointing that out.

"Po, listen to me," Tigress said staring straight in the panda's eyes, "Go find Shifu and tell him you changed your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind Tigress" said Po.

The female tiger glared and raised her voice, "Po you can not be serious! You're letting a man who murdered your family stay at the Jade Palace. Do you not hear yourself?"

"I do hear myself."

"Then why are you doing _this_?!"

"Because-" Po paused. He bit his lips as he thought for a moment. He then admits his reasons, "Because I…I forgave him."

They felt the atmosphere shifted as it became silence. Po felt it more like pressure closing in on him. He hugged himself, gazing at the floor as he collected his words.

"It was hard for me, to accept the nightmares were really my memories," Po almost traded off to remember the screams and the flames but forced himself not to, "when I found my peace I had to accept what happened to me, who I was, and where I'd come from. That's how I was able stop Shen, by forgiving him and move on ."

His face relaxed, "Back on the boat, he asked me how did I found peace. To me, it sounded like he was looking for the same thing. I've been thinking maybe the prophecy meant something else. Maybe it was foretold because Shen wasn't thinking clearly and needed someone to help him, not the other way around. "

The five were surprised by this answer; they all looked at each other and looked back to the Dragon Warrior.

Po sighed to himself, "I know you guys don't want me to go through this and maybe I am really dumb for doing this but I'm willing to give Shen a chance. You would have give Tai Lung a second chance if he was still around right?"

"Tai Lung was the same Po," Tigress said with firmly, folding her arms, "he was going to kill Master Shifu for a scroll, you did the right thing by using the Wuxi finger."

"But still…"Po could still see he was losing the battle of the argument, "Look, all I'm asking is for all of you to give him a second chance."

The panda's shoulders slumped and he frowned. He said what he needed to say. Now it was up too the Furious Five, who he knows they won't agree with his methods. He could still read their unsure faces as they process his reasons. After a moment pass, the female snake was the first to slithered forward.

"Po, we saw what Shen is capable of" Viper answered, "even if we could, he maybe too…deranged for help."

The panda nodded, understanding her worries.

"But, if this what you're inner peace believes, then I won't stop you" she smiled to him, "I'll help you my brother."

He blinked dumbfound but beamed at his friend, "Thanks Viper."

Mantis hopped to Monkey's shoulder as they also stepped forward.

"Count us in" said Mantis.

Monkey hold up his signature thumbs up to the panda.

"I still think this is a bad idea," said Crane, "but I won't let you handle this alone Po."

All of them then turned to Tigress who hasn't said anything. The female tiger unfold her arms and walked up to her panda friend with stern look. Po knows this look like the back of his hand, he knows she still not agreeing with this.

"You know I care about you Po," Tigress explained, " and you know I'll support you in anything you do. But…I just, don't know if I can do the same for this. We can't trust Shen. This is the most dangerous task you're putting yourself in. If he's tries to hurt you again I swear I'll-"

"If he does something, then I'll deal with it and Shifu will deicide what his fate will be" said Po.

The four masters glanced back and forth of the tension of the panda and the female tiger. Hearing Po's back-up plan seems to put Tigress's composure more relaxed. He could knows she just looking out for him and doesn't blame her after what they all been through. At least she showed a small smile, and that made him happy.

"I guess, that's settle its right?" asked Po.

"Yes it has."

The Five and the Dragon Warrior turned to see Master Shifu, Master Ox and Master Croc behind them. It seemed they had overheard the conversation and Shifu announced the decision had been made.

On the forth day, Po and gang get themselves ready to head back home, with their bags ready and carrying gifts from the citizens of Gongmen. Po was even given two boxes of radishes as gifts from the kind sheep's'. They made their way outside to the city harbor where the fishermen offered them a ride home.

Shen was safely aboard on the boat with them, still resting from his injures.

The citizens cheered and waved their good-byes to their heroes. The masters waved back with Po shouting out his farewells to Master Ox and Croc. Then he saw Ah-ma the Soothsayer in front of the crowd, he almost didn't see but he was glad he was able to see one last time. The old goat gave a small shout to Po, enough for him to hear.

"Good luck Po!"

Po called back and waved to her, "Thank you Ah-ma! Things will be better, I promise!"

The goat smiled to herself, watching the boat sailed away and back to the Valley of Peace. She felt someone standing right beside her and he was also watched the boat leave.

"So, the panda is taking him back to his home huh?" the person asked.

Ah-ma turned crooked her glaze to the wolf and nodded, "He will be fine, as long as Shen behaves himself" she said with an almost motherly tone.

Wolf Boss survived the stabbed wound on his upper chest and was making a steady recovery. His voice still tainted since the blow was close to his throat. He would likely still be in charged of his pack, but for now he was under the orders of the Kung Fu Councils.

"You really believe he would change, after all of the turmoil we caused?"

"It won't be an easy hill for him to climb over, but with Po's help, he will find the peace on the other side. He will make it" the soothsayer said in metaphorically wisdom.

The wolf grunt to himself as he watched the boat disappeared, "Heh, I doubt that."

* * *

Finally he was home, and first thing he did was to go and see his father. Po carried the two baskets under his arms as walked to his father's noodle shop. Stopping near the entrance, he sees a mother and a small piglet, who giggled when he saw the panda.

His father Mr. Ping, turned around and stared with teary eyes and a wide smile. The old goose rushed to him and gave his son a welcome home hug. Mr. Ping slid off of Po's belly, staring up to the panda.

"S-so, how did it go, did you save China?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Yup" said Po.

Mr. Ping hummed actively, "I knew you would, that's why I have new signs made," he holds up a golden poster with the picture of his son.

"My son saved China, you too can save, buy one dumpling and get one free."

The panda put down the baskets and crouched down to his father level, "Hey that's a pretty good deal."

"Would you like to try one?" the goose said in a hopeful manner.

"Maybe later," Po said as he deeply inhaled a sigh. He looked at his dad with focus eyes, ready to tell him what he need to say to him.

"There something I should tell you."

Mr. Ping suddenly became nervous but he gulped it down, he wanted to hear what his son has to say but at same time he was worried of what he was going to say.

"While I was gone," Po started, "I found the village where I was born, I found out how I ended up in that radish basket."

"You did?" Mr. Ping asked almost astounded that Po found out about his past.

"I know who I am…"

"You do?"

Po's vision became blurry, his eyes began to fill with tears and said the truth, "… I'm your son."

He picked his father and embraced him in a loving hug. He closed his eyes tight, a few tears ran down his face. Po felt so horrible for leaving his dad worried, not telling him that he loved him. But now he was home, alive, with the goose who raised him all his life.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too son" Mr. Ping also cried a few tears.

After their big hug Mr. Ping went to pick up one of the basket, "Ah, delicious fat radishes! You'll probably hungry, let me make you something to eat."

"Wha'da you talking about I'll cook" Po said as he greeted the piglet and his mom.

"No, I'll cook. It's the least I could do," said Mr. Ping, " you saved China."

"No, it's the least I could do you raised me" said Po pulling out a panda doll from the basket he was carrying.

"Po."

"Dad."

"Po!"

"Okay, let's both cook together" Po said cheerfully.

"Together" Mr. Ping agreed but changed his mind on the last second, "No, I'll cook ."

They laughed that night as they cooked their favorite meals. There were a lot of other things that Po needed to tell his father afterwards, but he would save that for another day.

* * *

 **And that was chapter2! If you see any mistakes, let me know and I'll go in and fix it. Sorry if I made Po a little OOC but I wanted write how he matured after his adventure in Gongmen. That's another thing I like about Po in the second film, he's still has that fanboy goofy personality, but he really developed strongly as a character and I hope we get to see that development in the third film. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a comment. Thanks you guys!**


	3. A Rude Awakening

**Guys I'm sooo sorry that this came late! It was suppose to be around the third week of September, but of course homework got in the way. Because I need to focus on school the chapters will be a little shorter, ch3 is also a short chapter so I hope you guys don't mind this.**

 **Also I saw the new Chinese trailer for the third film and OH MY AWESOME GOD! I think I fallen in love with Kai! He jumps like a boss, he has creepy-looking minions and we get to hear him talk, maybe not in english but it's close enough! If you guys saw the trailer tell me your thoughts and you're favorite part about it in the comments.**

 **And now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter3: A Rude Awakening

He has been in the darkness for quite some time. He wasn't sure if he was in a hell or a heaven or nether. He wondered if this was all the afterlife has to offer, no one to greet him, no light to guide his way, there was just nothing but darkness around him. Shen had to be honest to himself he was a little disappointed.

What he did notice was he was regaining conscious and his body was beginning to feel once more. The first thing he felt was pain. It wasn't just his muscles and his wings he felt pain everywhere. Shen couldn't help but softly moan from the pain.

" _Shen…?"_

The tips of his fingers twitched from the sound of a voice. Shen could feel another presence with him. But how can that be when he hadn't heard anything or anyone for a while? He is still alive?

" _Shen…"_

No. Shen knew that he died. He felt his bones crushed from cannon, there was no other way he could have survived that. He remembered he went underwater after the thing fell on top of him. He remembered drowning, the last he did saw before passing out was the darkness surrounded him. How could he still be breathing?

" _Guys…he's awaking up….Shen…"_

It's the voice again. It was more clearer this time. The voice sounded really familiar and it sounded really annoying. He felt his eyelids twitched, wanting to open, he wanted to see who was the one calling him. Mustering the little strength he had he forced his eyes to open. His vision was blurry with blobs of bright colors dancing in front of him, blinking a few times until the blobs disappeared and the room was clearer. Before Shen could figure out where he was, something suddenly came right at his face. A pair of wide jade eyes was staring down at him.

"SHEN!"

"WAHH!"

Shen jumped, punching the thing right between the eyes with his foot. He pulled his foot back in pain, realizing he shouldn't have done that. Shen sat up on the bed and looked directly at the person who he punched. He couldn't believe who it was.

"Panda?!" he cried in confusion.

"Well…at least ya got strength back…" said Po holding his noise and was a little dazed from being hit.

"Po?"

The peacock and the panda turned to see five other people standing by the door.

"Hey guys, Shen's awake….hooorrayy…" the panda woozy said. Just before he hit the ground, Tigress and Crane caught him in the nick of time. The panda snapped out from his dazed and stood up.

Shen immediately recognized the five, "You! H-how…where am I-what is…" the peacock then looked down on himself, realizing he was wearing different clothes. It wasn't his silk grey robe, this one was a darker red.

"What is this!" Shen spat out pulling on the sleeves, "Where is my robe!?"

Po and the Five just glace at each other, not understanding why a robe would be so important to the peacock.

"It was torn up and we, threw it out..." Crane spoke up, saying his sentence carefully.

Shen slowly looked at the robe again. If his silk robe was ruined, then that mean he had to be changed….

As soon as that thought came to his head he gasped in disgust and embarrassment. What was worse was he didn't have knifes with him. Shen growled to himself and was more frustrated to this situation. He glared at his enemies and rudely started shouting at them.

"All of you, I demand you _explain_ yourself and tell me exactly where am I and why I am here!"

Po flinched a little from the outburst; of course he should have seen that coming from the warlord. The Five however, stood their ground not showing any fear of the peacock. Tigress was standing completely still, showing no emotion what so ever.

"You're in the Valley of Peace," she said calmly, "and you are in the Jade Palace."

Shen narrowed his eyes to her, still glaring, "And exactly, how I got here?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, we brought you here," said Viper trying to be polite, "you were pretty injured from the battle."

"We were actually becoming concern," said Monkey who was starching the back of his head, "I mean, you were out for…for like a whole year."

Shen wasn't sure if heard that right, but his eyes almost popped out, as they grew wider.

"WHAT! A year?! How is that possible?" Shen exclaimed.

The green praying mantis on top of the monkey's head snickered, holding his sides as he calm down his snickering.

"Ha ha, we're kidding. You were out for two and half weeks" said Mantis, giving monkey a hi-five as they continued to giggle.

The others gave them a look, especially Viper who hissed at the two pranksters.

"Seriously guys?"

"What? It was funny."

Shen wasn't so pleased with the joke but it wasn't the issues now. He thought back on the boat, trying to remember anything else that happened. Drowning, being crushed, the pain of dying was all he could recall.

"I…I don't understand" Shen said to himself pitching his brow, "I was drowning…"

"It's kind of a long story. But to give you the short version, you were saved Shen" Crane explained.

Shen looked up to the other bird with more confusion, "What, who saved me?"

The five animals didn't say anything but only pointed to the panda, which he glazed at his friend and turned to the peacock. He pulled his paws to him, fumbling them as he nervously chuckled.

"Heh heh, yours truly…" Po said sheepishly.

Shen could only stare at the panda.

His worst enemy saved him?

But…why?

He didn't want to be saved he wanted to die. He wanted to end his suffering when he realized he couldn't change the prophecy. No matter what Shen did, he always ended up failing. He never got the chance to take over, to make things right, or to find any peace for himself, and it was all because of the creature before him. The panda, which he loathed so much.

Something inside Shen snapped like a burning fire had been reawaked. His breathing became hostile as he stared down Po with an unsettling glare. Without any warning, a loud and raging scream ranged the room and Shen goes to lunge at Po only held back by the kung fu warriors.

Po leaped back smacking against the wall, he was very startled and frightened by the sudden attack. He watched with nervous eyes as his friends tried to hold the peacock down, but Shen refused to back down. He tried to grab or even laid a starch on the panda as he kept growling like a wild animal. Po was lucky that they took off Shen's talons but his claw like feet were still sharp as they tired to claw at him.

"You imprudent panda!" Shen hissed, "I never asked you to rescued me! I wanted to die! I should have killed you when I had a CHANCE!"

"Shen, stop it!" Viper cried as she wrapped herself around his waste to hold him back.

Crane, Monkey, Tigress and Mantis were pulling on his robe and wings, trying to him to sit back on the bed.

"Po, get out of here!" Tigress ordered.

"But I-"

"NOW!"

Po quickly got out of the room and Tigress followed him, slamming the sliding door behind them.

"That's it! He's not staying here" Tigress said glaring at Po .

"Tigress wait, just let me-"

"No Po!" she snapped at him, "You had your chance, Shen is too dangerous. We're going to give a new decision to Shifu and that's the end of it."

Tigress was about to leave to find her father, only to be stopped when Po grabbed her arm.

"Please Tigress. I know you're doing this because you're trying to protect us but getting rid of Shen won't solve anything. Just let me calm him down and talk to him."

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you with that monster."

"Tigress! A little help here!" Monkey cried out. The two can hear the struggling outside of the room. They saw a shadow on the peacock's train knocking thing down to the ground. The door was slammed open revealing a very angry peacock.

"Oh geez!" Po yelped a little panic this time.

Shen was about to attack him again but the four masters jumped on top of him. The peacock landed on the floor struggling to get up, his body was starting to hurt but he didn't care.

"Enough!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. They see Master Shifu walking to them down the hall. He had that familiar glare whenever he was upset. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

His students got off of Shen and stood up which gives Shen the opportunity to stand as well. Po walked up to his master, fumbling of what he was trying to say.

"Shifu-wait, I-I can explain. Things just got out of hand and-"

The old master hold his hand up in front of the panda, he looked up showing he understood. "It's all right, I see Shen is already awake" he said.

Shen glowered at the red panda, his feathers was still flaring from aggression. He eyed on the old master, making himself look taller to show him he was still threat.

"I don't appreciate you trying to harm my students" Shifu said looking at Shen's direction, "if you are going to stay here you'll have to follow the rules of the palace."

The lord raised a brow to this, glaring down at Shifu, "And why would I want to stay here?" he demanded.

"Because a decision has been made. Since you are now our responsibly, you'll be a student here," before Shen could asked Shifu went on, "Po convinced us to bring you here because he believes you can be change. He is willing to give you a second chance and that is why he saved you. You should be grateful to be alive."

Shen stared at the ground letting the information sink in. He was alive because the panda ignorantly believes he could change his ways. The whole thing sounded preposterous. Then the realization grasped to his mind, despite being injured he was still alive. Which met to Shen that this could be another chance to finish what he started. He wasn't defeated by the panda, which means the prophecy didn't come true at all. Closing his eyes, the warlord smiled to himself thinking how he didn't really failed after all.

A low chuckle rose up from his throat, then in turned into a maniacal laugh.

Po tilted his head in confusion while the others just started at the insane peacock and feeling somewhat disturbed by his laughing.

"Oh Panda," Shen said his voice in cunning matter, "You are much a bigger fool than I thought you'll be. Just because you saved my life this doesn't make us companions, your act of kindness will not change my ways. In fact, bringing me here is probably the worst mistake you made."

Po simply frowned, he didn't find the peacock's words threating but he was disappointed how Shen was taking this. The masters watched with hate in their eyes as Shen continue to threated them with such confidence.

"If I were all of you, I'd watch my back. Because once I'm completely healed, I will rebuild my army, my weapons and take back what is rightfully mine."

He walked to Po with a menacing stare, "And as for you Panda, before I reclaim Gongmen, I will burn your home like your other little village and I'll make you watch as your precious friends die from my han-GAH! "

Shen felt his body became stiff, his face twisted and fell face down to the floor. Po yelped and stepped back, he blinked by this sudden action. Even the masters were dumbfounded on what just happened. They saw what caused peacock to faint, on Shen's back were about twenty red punchier needles and a green praying mantis.

"Mantis what did you do?" cried Po.

"Sorry, that was my bad" Mantis holds his pincers up in defense, "I was trying to find the nerve to shut his mouth."

The bug hopped off the warlord's back to get a closer of his face, "But I think I may have stop his heart" he said poking Shen's face to get a twitch of response.

The young panda sighed in dismay. So much for giving Shen a warm welcome to their home, the panda thought to himself.

* * *

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed chapter 3! If there any mistakes let me know and I'll jump right in and fix it. And don't worry, Shen is not dead….at least I don't think he is….**


	4. The Staring Point to Redemption?

**Guys I am soooo sorry this came really late! My classes were a lot difficult than I thought it would be and because I needed to keep up I spent most of my time reading books I needed to read. Lucky for me I don't have to deal with class anymore so now I can focus on writing again. To make it up, this a long chapter and focus on Po and Shen staring on their friendship. It was fun to write and I got some inspiration form the youtube vid "Po's room tour".**

 **So without wasting time let get on with to the chapter!And Happy Thanksgiving Day!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Staring Point to Redemption?

Shen woke up sitting up and gasping for air, clutching his chest tightly. He inhaled and exhaled as he calmed down his fast-beating heart.

" _Oh Gods did I had a heart attack?"_ he thought to himself.

Calming down, he rubbed his beak feeling a throbbing pain like he hit a wall. Shen tries to remember what happened to him before he passed out. He looked around his surroundings; the room was dark and covered with shades of dark and light blues. Hearing the crickets from outside, he realized it was nighttime. Thinking thoughtfully, a memory clicked in his mind.

"The Panda" Shen hissed to himself. He and his colleagues must have done something to him.

"I must escape this place."

Quietly, he got out of bed not wanted to wake up anyone. He calculated a thoughtful plan in his head as he goes to the slide door. He told himself needed to find a useful weapon to end his emeries while they sleep. Then he'll clean up the mess, take their supplies for travel, and a map to locate a small place to hide for a while. The rest of the details will have wait until he finish his first task.

But then he stopped, the slide door refused to open as if something on the other side was blocking it. He tried to open the door again but it wouldn't budge. He noticed a dark shadow in front, he couldn't what it was but it was blocking the door. Growing frustrated, Shen decided to just ram the door, it wouldn't be good for his body but he was running out of options. He rammed the door with all his might, it didn't even bent or budge. He rammed it again and again, whatever was blocking the door its weight was strong enough to withstand Shen's attempts of escaping.

At this time the others woke up from the loud noises, knowing it was Shen they try their best to ignore him. Since Shen threated them, the masters took precaution of him escaping. Tigress suggested they put him in a dungeon down in the basement and have someone guard him, but Po thought it was too extreme. He suggested they should simply block his room. They barricaded the doors with stacks of heavy bags of rice and put a stick pole to keep the slide door in its place.

The noises were getting louder and the masters were becoming annoyed. Viper burrowed her head under her scale body to block the noise. Monkey covered his ears, Mantis was groaning under his blankets as he tries to get some sleep, and Crane looks for his scarf to use to cover his head. Tigress only remained silence, focusing on sleeping while ignoring the angry peacock.

"Let me out of here!" cried Shen angrily, "I know all of you are awake, I'll have you fools beheaded for this!"

Blinded with anger and not following through his plan, Shen kept ramming the door. Po can hear him from his room since he was wide-awake from the noise. He could hear the peacock yelling at them, cursing at them, even using curse words the panda have never heard before. Po didn't bother going back to sleep as he stares up the ceiling above him. He thought about what he could he do in the morning, he could try and talk to Shen alone and ask him a few questions about the whole prophecy thing. But what else could Po do, it was like solving a long riddle and the answer is still far from his reach. Even a fortune couldn't predict what would happen next. He thought about what Ah-ma said, he and Shen would have to find the answer from within. Of course, Po doesn't understand what that means yet but he can't let his confidents slip away from him. He closed his eyes and told himself not give up, he'll find way somehow. If he was going to earn the peacock's trust, he'll have to show him kindness.

The next day, after five hours of Shen ramming the door and finally giving up, the five woke up very groggy. They didn't get much sleep within the last three hours before sunrise. Po woke up earlier to make breakfast for them; he too didn't get much sleep.

"Maybe you guys should hit the hay after this, you look exhausted" said Po finish his breakfast.

The five did look exhausted but Tigress shook her head, "We'll be fine Po."

"Yeah," Crane yawned, "our bodies will wake up as soon as we start training."

"Aw, do we have do?" complained a tried Mantis.

"Yes now c'mon, Master Shifu is waiting for us" said Viper.

The furious five put their bowls away and headed to the Training Hall. Crane noticed Po wasn't following them.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'll meet you guys later, these bowls aren't going to clean themselves" said Po.

Po turned the water faucet and started cleaning. He glanced behind him to see that everyone was gone. He was relived, he didn't want to tell them the real reason why he stayed behind. He cleaned the dishes as quickly as he can and took out two clean bowls, one with rice porridge, the other was left over dumplings. Po figured he might bring food for the peacock once he goes sees him. The panda know that he's not supposed to be around Shen after what happened yesterday, but he really wanted to talk him.

He carried the bowls and walked slowly out of the barracks kitchen, making sure no one is around. Po hummed a song that he made up in head as he tiptoed the hallways. He turned around when he heard a small sound, he tiptoed backwards and looking at every corner.

"Po, what are you doing?"

The panda yelp in surprise, almost dropping the bowls and wiped around. There wasn't anyone in front of him but he heard someone clearing his or her throat. He looked down seeing a familiar face.

"Oh hey, Master Shifu," Po said nervously, "Th-this is a surprise-um I mean, morning."

The red panda did not say anything as he continued to stare at Po with a knowing look. His eyes glanced at the bowls and back to Po. The panda knew what he was doing so he tries to play it cool.

"What this?" he said holding the bowls, "I was…just having a second breakfast. Yeah cuz, you know how I love to eat um, and stuff. And uh, I gotta keep my strength going…heh, heh…"

The old master still said nothing, his right ear twitched to the side. He knew he wasn't buying it and Po gave a whining groan. He hated that his teacher makes him confess without saying a word.

"Okay, okay, you win. It's for Shen."

"Po, we discuss this," said Master Shifu, "You can't be around him right now."

"But Master Shifu, he might be hungry" said Po, "besides, what are the changes that he will try to kill me now?"

"There are plenty of chances."

"Please. I really want to talk to him, just to make up for locking him his room," Po frowned trying to convince his teacher.

"Po…"

"I have to show him my good side and maybe he'll relax about staying here. I know he threated us a lot, but we have to show him that _we're_ not a threat to him and I'm willing to take that risk."

Shifu really didn't want risk losing his student, but he saw determination in the panda's eyes. It seems no matter what he would say Po would just ignore it. One thing that he will agree, Shen is their new student who will train with the others soon; they can't lock him up or treat him like a prisoner. Like or not, he too will have to show some respect to the peacock. With some thought and a soft sigh, Shifu approved it.

"Alright Po. However, I will be joining you" Shifu said.

The young panda simply smiled, "Fine by me."

* * *

The two find themselves in front of the room where the insane lord was staying. Po had forgotten the heavy stacks of rice, but Master Shifu easily pushed them away with a powerful kung fu kick. Po never stopped being so amazed by his teacher's ability. Before removing the stick pole Po gently knock on the door.

"Shen…it's me Po."

There was no response. He tried again only this time with more optimum.

"I got you some breakfast. Can I come in?"

There was no answer from the bird; Po glanced at Master Shifu with concern. His teacher was more cautious, either this is a trap or the peacock doesn't want to be bothered. Shifu removed the stick and Po quietly opened the door, taking a peak inside. Already he saw Shen sitting on the bed, Po couldn't see his face since his back was turned to him. It didn't help that Shen's bed was at the corner mostly covered in grey shadows. He opened the slide door wider and step in with Shifu behind him.

"Shen?"

This time Po had a response but it wasn't a friendly one. The peacock's head slowly turned around, he hissed and glared at the panda with piercing eyes that almost look like there're glowing.

"Hey," Po greeted ignoring the glare, "Mind if we come in?"

"You're already in here," Shen said pointing the obvious.

Po chuckled awkwardly, "Oh right heh, heh…"

He and Shifu sat down near the small table, placing the two bowls on the surface. Po looked up to see Shen staring at them. The peacock was eyeing on them carefully as if he was waiting for them to attack. He turned his attention to the bowls.

"It's breakfast. Rice porridge and dumplings" Po said smiling that Shen is joining them.

Shen looked at the bowls in question but mostly disgust. The food looked more like messy blob to him and he wasn't interested in eating peasant food.

"It's not poison or anything" Po said reassuring him, "You made like it."

In swift move, Shen send the two bowls to the wall and they spilt into pieces. The dumplings and the porridge were all over the floor.

"…Or maybe not…" Shifu said bluntly.

"I'll clean that up" Po muttered.

"What do you want Panda?" Shen demanded answers.

His enemy only shrugged, "I just want to talk, discuss about things, without you trying to killing me" he said pointing out the last part.

"Well I have no access to any weapons," said Shen bitterly, "and since you took my talons, you are spared for now."

"Well that's good" Po smiled, a little anxious but glad everything so far was going smooth. He folded his hands and cleared his throat, "Sooo, how you're enjoying your stay here?"

"I want to leave!" the peacock said not hiding or hinting his anger.

"I know, I heard you last night" Po mentioned, "and your very um, colorful language. I'm really sorry for locking you in your room, that's was kinda, my idea…since everyone wanted to put in a dungeon…"

The peacock continued scowling at him with his crest raising.

Shifu took over the conversation, "Shen you can't-"

"Address me by my title" Shen snapped at the old master.

Shifu took a deep breath, trying not to snap back.

"Lord Shen, you cannot leave. We explained this, you are here to learn with my students."

"And if it makes you feel better, we won't lock you in your room anymore, but only if we can trust you" Po said, "She- sorry I mean, Lord Shen, we just want to help you that's all."

The lord turned his head away from the eyes of the panda. Shen was indeed irritated. There was no reason for him to stay, there was no purpose to any of this. He does not need help or any empathy from these people. He was not a student, he _**is**_ and always will be a lord, he was beneath them and he will not allowed fools order him like a common person. He deserved better than this and he would not let them take away his dignity. And the panda, Shen wondered just how stupid this creature was and why he couldn't take a hit that he didn't want to be here. Lost in thought, Shen didn't notice the black and white bear was looking at him with concern.

"Hey what happened to your shoulder?" asked the young panda, "Was that from last night?"

Shen turned to the bear and glanced down on his left shoulder, it was purple and throbbing in pain due to the constant ramming. He pulled up his robe to cover it up. He hated wearing this new robe, it didn't match him and it was a bit baggy for him.

Po got up and walked towards him, trying not to step in the goop breakfast on the floor. He wanted to see how bad the burse was.

Shen saw this and growled at him, his beak turned into a snarl, "Don't touch me!"

"I'm not gonna do anything , I just wanna look."

Po lightly moved the cloth and looked at the peacock's shoulder, the bruise did look dark but not too bad. He sensed Shen was irritably uncomfortable so he lets the bird pull away from him.

"I got some herbs in the kitchen that could heal that," said Po, "come with me I'll show ya."

Then an idea hit Po in the face, "Hey! How about I give you a tour around, it could be like your very own personal tour!"

The peacock rolled his eyes, "No thank you."

"Oh c'mon it will be fun. Master Shifu can I show him around?" Po asked like a child asking to have another cookie, "please? We won't get in trouble I promise, please…"

The old teacher just looked at him, his ear twitched as he thought about it. Knowing Po, he would not stop asking him. So with a sigh, he said, "Yes, you may go. Keep an eye on him. I'll clean the food up."

"Sweet!" Po cheered pumping a fist in the air, "Let's go Shen."

"Lord Shen" the peacock corrected, "and don't want to go- hey!"

He didn't like it when the panda grabbed hold of his wing and dragged him out of the room with eagerness. He had to lift his feathery train up to avoid messy food on the floor.

"Po I almost forgot, stay away from the Training Hall for now" called out his teacher.

Po understood knowing he didn't want the five attack Shen again, "Got it.'

"And the Halls of Warriors too."

"What!?" Po suddenly stopped, "but why?"

"I have reasons."

"But Master Shifu…"

"Do as I say Panda."

"Awww, fine" Po wined his head hung in disappointment. Shen raised a brow at this, the relationship of this master and his student was extremely odd. Normally a student shows respect, honor and no other emotion to their masters, that was he always remembered when he first trained. He saw Po was about take his wing again, but the Shen quickly put his wings in the sleeves of the robes walked ahead of Po.

They first went to the kitchen where Po cook some herbs and use a washcloth to absorb the medicine.

"Here this should help" Po handled the cloth to Shen who didn't say a thank you to him. The peacock placed the warm cloth on his shoulder, he tried not to flitch in pain as the stinging heat healed the bruise.

"Okay, so I can't show you the most awesome place ever. Instead I'll show you the second most awesome place ever" said Po.

Shen wasn't interested, "Is that so? And what do you think this astonishing tour would accomplish? " he quoted the word 'astonishing'.

"I don't' know but it's a start to something" Po said in all honesty.

Po showed the lord peacock more of the Jade Palace, such as the gardens, the palace arena, and the statue of Master Oogway and rolls of other masters. Shen didn't really care but only half listened to Po. The last place was at the top of small hill, there was the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"This is my favorite spot, I sometimes come up here to think" said Po, "and you can see all of the mountains, the valley and at night you can see every star in the sky."

Shen had to admit, the sighting was beautiful. He could see the small village and the citizens from the down below. Oh how he would love to burn it all down, he turned to see Po was almost standing close to the edge, just enough for Shen to push him off. But the panda turned around facing the peacock, in his hand was a peach and another one he handed over to Shen.

The peacock lord blinked and glanced to Po, who smiling, and back to peach. He curved his head sideways refusing to expect the peach. He would not let himself fall for the panda's kindness or his little gift.

"You know, you should eat something" said Po.

"I don't want it" Shen muttered back.

"At least try the peach" Po encouraged.

Shen frowned, "Why should I?"

Po placed the peach in Shen's wings despite the fact he didn't want it, "You won't move on unless you try something new" and with that he walked past the lord and slowly walked down the stairs.

Shen was left stunned. He blinked again trying to process what the panda just said to him. He thought what could have the bear meant. To move forward was to let go the past, Shen couldn't see himself doing such a thing. A cold breeze ruffled his feathers causing him to wake up from his thoughts. He followed the panda as they head back to the Students Barracks.

* * *

"So, are you ready for the second awesome place in the world?" Po said not holding his excitement.

" _I'm ready to get away from you"_ Shen thought to himself.

The young bear opened the slide door and stepped in first, "Ta-da, my room!"

The peacock peaked around and gives the panda a deadpanned look as if he wasn't impressed.

"Really?" was all Shen could say.

"I know right!" Po cried not catching Shen's sarcasm, "Welcome to the super awesome room of Po."

Shen mood didn't changed. He saw the room was complete mess, few bowls were on the floor, posters on each wall, and one corner was clustered with whatever it was.

"Okay check it out, right here is my bed made of oak. Or maybe it bamboo, but it's really strong, okay holds me up all night. And this is where I keep my rice bowls, sometimes I keep them over there, and here- oh but I wanna show you my action figures. I don't know where they are but there somewhere…"

As Po went on and looking for his action figures, Shen carefully stepped in, finding the room repulsive on how messy it was. But he might as well look around, he might found a tool he could for a weapon. He saw a pile scrolls sticking out from a draw on one corner. He took one out and unrolled, it was a picture one of the masters of furious five. He looked carefully seeing there was information on their kung fu moves and their backgrounds. This could be really good for his advantage, seeing the panda was not looking he took the small scrolls and hid them inside his sleeves.

"Lord Shen."

The peacock filched a little and spun around to see the Panda in front of him. He saw him holding something behind him, which Shen became suspicious.

"Before we do anything else," Po said almost whispering so no one would hear him, "I want to show the most incredible thing of kung fu, ever."

Shen wasn't sure about this but he found himself somewhat curious. Like two kids were about to share a secret.

"When I became the Dragon Warrior I was given the Dragon Scroll, a scroll made by Master Oogway himself. It was when Tai Lung escaped from prison and this helped me stopped him.

Po revealed the scroll to Shen, who was surprise and wondering why his enemy is doing this. The panda pulled the scroll from the metal tube and unrolled it so both of them can see it. The scroll contained no written words, only a golden surface reflecting their faces. Shen frowned and looked up in disbelief, "Is this a joke? It's nothing."

"Exactly" Po said, "that was the riddle Oogway wanted me to understand. To be a hero, I have to believe I was that hero. There is no secret ingredient. There just you."

There was a different tone in the panda, like he changed into a different person. There was seriousness in his eyes but there was also wisdom. What Po said next caught Shen off guard, "Like how I believe there is still good in you."

Shen at that moment didn't understand what he was feeling or what should he feel. He wanted to say something but nothing could come out. Just looking at the panda face he could see that he actually met that. The peacock took a step back and his face turned into a scowl. No, Shen told himself not to believe it. It was just false words that would promise him nothing.

"You think believing, is enough to change my mind? You're even more of an idiot than I thought you were" with that Shen walked off heading to his room.

Po frowned to what he said and tries to catch up with him. Before he could say anything Shen shut the slide door and refused to open it for the panda.

"Shen, c'mon let me in."

"Go away!" Shen snapped.

"We don't have to be enemies, the prophecy is done we can stop fighting."

He felt his blood went cold. There no way the panda could have known about the prophecy. How did he…unless…

"Who told you?"

Po didn't hear him, "Wh-wha-"

"Who _told_ you!" The peacock demanded.

Po jumped back a little but answered, "…Ah-ma…"

Shen almost stopped breathing, he knew that name and he hadn't heard or said her real name for a long time. Shen stepped away from the door, shock and betrayal filled his eyes. He started to put the pieces together realizing it was because her the panda was still alive.

"She didn't tell me everything, just that…" Po explained, "Shen she was just worried about you. She wanted us to find the answer from within."

His head was hurting, and so did his heart, it felt like the whole world was against him. He doesn't understand what Po was saying to him, but Shen didn't want to listen nor care. He had enough for the day. He stared at the door as if his glare was strong enough for the panda to see.

"It doesn't matter what you say to me" he said, "as long as you are still alive, the prophecy will not be complete until one of us is dead."

"Shen, please…"

"Just leave me alone."

Po's ears fell and frowned once more. He let out a sigh of defeat, he knew he tried his best but he will give the peacock some space. He picked up the stick pole and placed it in between. He hoped once he could trust Shen he won't have to lock his room anymore.

"Call if you need anything" Po said, "and Shen…I'm sorry."

He didn't grasp to why Po was apologizing but he didn't let it stir his mind. Shen heard the fading steps of the panda and sigh escape from his beak. He walked and sat on his bed, now that he was alone he can think more clearly. The things the panda said were just baffling. How could he show kindness to someone who has done nothing but took everything away him?

The peacock lord took out the scrolls he took and place them on the bed. He unrolled one and began reading, hoping this activity will distract him from his mixed emotions.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 4! If you see any mistakes I made let me know and I'll fix it! Once again sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	5. One Night at the Dinner Table

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews. Now that we are getting closer to KFP3 I'm seeing like a lot of new stuff all over the place so I'm going to try and stay away from it the all next month until the movie's date.**

 **Also I want let everyone know that I have also join two other websites, Fictionpress and Inkitt. If you guys are curious to see some of my original work I put up link to them on my profile.**

 **All right let all enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5: One Night at the Dinner Table

It's been three days.

Shen refused to come out from his room, even when Po unlocked his door he still wouldn't come out. The peacock would have like to escape but didn't want to risk of running into the panda, afraid the bear may bring up the conversation from the other day. He tried his hardest not to think about it, but the panda's words still stuck with him but why was the real mystery. Po knows about the prophecy, he questioned what could that mean for him. Shen was fearful but he wouldn't let it consume him, he has to keep his pride strong no matter what.

As the night came, Po was getting dinner ready for his friends, siring the noodles an added a little salt in the boiling pot. He greeted Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper as they sat down looking worn out from training.

"Hey guys, how's training?" asked Po.

"Oh same as usual" answered Monkey.

"Where's Tigress?"

"She's still in the Training Hall," said Viper.

"Again? You know she been like training extra hard since we came back from Gongmen" said Po placing the rice bowls for his friends.

Monkey shook his head, "Nah she's always like that."

Po wasn't sure that it was normal but he had been noticed that his friend was different since they came back home. Training almost all-night and trying to improve her speed. He tried not to think about it, thinking maybe it was normal and he didn't pay anything attention. While his friends talked and eat the rice, Po stepped out of the kitchen to get someone. He walked down the hall and found the door to Shen's bedroom; he pulled out the stick pole and knocked gently.

"Hey, Lord Shen, we're having dinner. You wanna join us?"

Po heard a sour grunt from the inside, he could only guess that was a no. Rolling his eyes he sidled the door to open and stepped in. He raised a brow seeing the room was almost dark, the panda never understood why the peacock liked being in the dark, he could barley see anything.

"Um…-"

"I thought I told to leave me be panda" Shen hissed. He stepped out of the shadows, he frowned showing he was not in a good mood as of right now.

Po of course, did not back down, "C'mon, don't you think you've been cooped up in here for too long?"

The peacock lord closed eyes, brows creasing as if he was going to have a headache any minute. He was defiantly not in the mood to argue, keeping his beak close he muttered loud enough for the panda to hear, "I'm. Fine. Now. Go."

Po gave him a doubtful look, frowning he folded his arms and showing he wasn't leaving. Po noticed that Shen wasn't eating at all, in face he never seen him eat anything since they came home.

"When was the last time you had anything?"

"Oh my Gods, I just said-" a loud grumbling noise causes both of them to blinked and silenced. Po grinned knowing that sound, which cause Shen to turned away thwarting .

"You are hungry aren't you?"

"I-it's noting, you're hearing things" but his stomach gurgled louder giving him away. Shen glared at his stomach and glared at the panda but the bear wasn't standing in his room anymore. The peacock then saw the panda peak in again, waiting for him.

"C'mon, we don't want to keep the guys waiting" he said and walked away, leaving the door wide opened.

Shen was hesitant, if only he had his knife to defend himself. All sorts of possibilities of this being a trap swirled in his head as he took one step outside looking left and right. He was skeptic with the little amount of time he could make a run for it, plus the panda was waiting and eyeing on him. Shen followed the panda to the kitchen, seeing the faces of the other masters. Instead of glaring, they looked at him with surprise mixed with politeness.

"Oh hey, we haven't seen you in a while" Crane spoke up first.

Shen didn't responded, he only moved to an available chair, trying not to make any eye connect to them. Sitting down he lowered his head so he wouldn't looked at them.

The four students were still unsure of having the peacock lord here, at their dinner table. But as respectable masters, they will show him some adequate respect by giving Po's methods a chance.

"So we heard Po gave you a tour around the place, how was it?" Viper asked with sweetness in her voice.

Shen again didn't responded and refused to interact with any of them.

They frowned but they knew it was going to take some time for the peacock to be used to their presence.

The noodles were done and Po served everyone their dinner as he goes to his seat with his bowl. He kept a second bowl of noodles near him in case he sees Tigress.

" _I hope she be here soon"_ he thought to himself.

"Po you did it again" said Mantis eating his noodles, "I still wish my mouth was bigger."

Po beamed at the comment and glanced to see Shen was just staring at the bowl, not eating it but mostly prodding it with the chopsticks. He was about to say something but was astound that Monkey spoke up.

"Shen, you have to try to try this. Po is best cook with noodles" said Monkey with honest optimum.

The peacock was giving an annoyed looked as he glanced the orange monkey from the corner of his eye.

"It is Lord Shen," the bird corrected him, "Be sure to remember that fact."

"Oh yeah, he want to be address that" Po shared the note to his pals.

Mantis rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe they have to call him that, "Okay fine, Lord Shen, try the noodles there good."

Shen just stared at the masters and then to his bowl, his growling stomach won't stop unless he eats something. Sighing he took a piece of a noodle and a bite, letting it go down his throat. He would not admit it, but it actually tasted…good. Maybe it was because he never had these kinds of noodles or he must have been really hungry. He more bites of his food trying not look up to see everyone's beaming smile.

"See? We told you so" said Monkey.

"It's, interesting" Shen deadpanned said not trying to display that he actually liked the food.

About like ten minutes he was done with his noodle and glanced around the room bored. He didn't even found the conversations his enemies were having that stimulating. The scrolls he stolen told him a lot more of the furious five, none said about any weak spots but now he know about their past, why they choose kung fu, and why they're are who they are now. While calculating thoughts in his head, he had one idea that maybe he'll use this knowledge to manipulate their emotions and turned them against each other. Just like what he did to the panda back at his factory.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound he has never heard in a long time. Laughter. Joyful laughter. He looked up to see the masters were laughing at Po who had a noodle suck on his upper lips and he was speaking in a low voice.

" I want you all to train again for a hundred time and this time don't drop my tea," Po was doing an impression of Shifu, making fun of how his teacher trains them.

His friends continued to laugh, " Whd'a laughing at? Is it my big ears or my long mustache?" Po couldn't keep a straight face as Shifu and giggled along with his pals.

Shen just gawked with disbelief quietly groaned to himself, _"And I thought the panda couldn't be even more childish"_ he thought to himself.

This was the same person that stopped his whole army, destroy his last weapon, and now here he was making a fool of himself. And the other masters were joining in; it just doesn't make any sense to him.

"Hey Lord Shen," the said peacock heard the bear called him with a big goofy grin on his face, "Guess who I am."

Po sucked up the long noodle on his lip prepared himself to do another impression. His goofy grin turned into a sudden scowl, frowning with eyes squinted. Shen had no idea what he was doing or even want to be a part of his stupid games. The peacock gave a lame answer.

"Um…a mad bear…?"

Po suddenly burst laughing, "N-n-no, it- I-it's Tigress! Ya know when she looks serious!"

The masters also laughed but Shen wasn't, he just didn't get it.

"Do one when she's happy" said Mantis.

"Ha-ha, okay" Po stopped snickering returning to the scowling face, they still laughed.

"And this one is when she gets hungry" Po did the scowling face only this time laughing quickly died, the panda was confused by this but he soon understood what was going on when the other masters' eyes were glancing to the left. Po turned to see Tigress standing in behind him.

"OH! Oh hey-uh Tigress I didn't see you there!" Po fidgeted his hands nervously.

But Tigress wasn't even looking at him; she was looking at something else.

"What is he doing here?" her voice was stern.

Po raised a brow and saw she was looking at Shen, "Oh, I invited him to dinner."

"He liked the noodles you should have seen it," said Crane.

But Tigress wasn't even paying attention, she locked eyes with the lord peacock and Shen glared back at her. There was something about the tiger that Shen did not like, he could see heated anger from her eyes, anger that could rip him apart if she stood any closer.

Po saw where this was going and decided to butt-in, "Tigress here's your noodles, there still warm" he was glad she tore her glare away to look at him. She smiled and took the bowl.

"Thank you Po" she simply said.

She took her seat but now she was right across the bird. As she ate she would look up at Shen every second she gets as if she expecting him to say something or attack her. Po and the others can fell the intense going on between the two, they decided to start a conversation to keep things peacefully and they didn't want to upset the peacock.

"Um, Tigress," Viper grabbed her attention, "how was your training?"

"Fine" Tigress said bluntly.

"Hey how come you're been training more?" Po asked, he didn't know why but he felt he should know if she was okay.

Tigress didn't answer immediately, but gave a small smile to the panda, "It's nothing for you to worry about Po. Training always helps me think."

He smiled back, he felt that wasn't the real reason but that was fine for him. He got up to give out the desert, dumplings.

"Get them while their hot" Po said passing each dumpling to everyone.

"Finally," said Mantis, "I was dying for these."

Shen wasn't in the mood to eat now that the female tiger was present.

"After this we must be in bed early for tomorrow " Tigress said and took a small bite of her dumpling.

"Why is that?" asked Crane.

"Master Shifu informed me the peacock will start training with us" she said with hint of bitterness in her voice. She knows the bird in front of her was not pleased how she was addressing him, but she didn't care. Po saw what she did and was getting nervous about the two.

Shen's glare became darker, his feathers flared with anger but he won't not let this creature get the better of him.

"I'm not just a peacock _Female_ , I am address as Lord Shen" he said while trying to clam himself down. He addresses the master by gender hissing it like it was a bad taste.

Tigress stared at him, her expression has not changed but she did raise a brow at him. "My apologies," she said low tone, "But if I'm not mistaken, I thought you are no longer a lord."

"Tigress…" Crane muttered.

"And you probably won't be for a long time. Not after what you done."

"Okay who wants seconds!" Po cried out trying to lighten the mood, "Hey Lord Shen you want any more noodles?"

"No…I lost my appetite" said Shen as he got up and walked back to his room. He didn't bother to say thank you to the food. The five and Po watched him walked away. The panda's shoulders slumped and sighed, turning his attention to his friend.

"Tigress why?" he said almost in a whine.

"I don't trust him" Tigress said, "I was only reminding him that he has no place to order us around."

"Your letting your temple get the better of you" Viper commented.

"I am not!" Tigress snapped.

"We understand for not trusting him but you have to let that go" Monkey said finishing his dumplings.

Po stepped out of the kitchen while the five talked among themselves. He saw the door to Shen's room was closed and went to knock on the door.

"Hey Lord Shen…Can I come in?"

The door only opened a slight, showing only Shen's angry ruby eyes, "What do you want?"

"Hey I'm sorry about Tigress" Po said, "She um, really really doesn't like you."

He soon realized he shouldn't have said that as Shen glared at him.

"Yes that female made it very clear" the peacock said with anger still in his throat.

Po chuckled awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and finding some solution to this.

"Well, since you'll will be training with us, how about you'll train with me. You know you can show me all those cool moves you got."

The peacock rolled his eyes. Then again, it would be nice to be out and train his muscles to get his strength back. The problem was he would have to spend time with the idiot panda. He sighed and said, "Fine. Just as long as I'm far away from that creature."

Po didn't like the names Shen was saying to Tigress, that was his friend he was offending.

"She's actually a nice person once you get to know her," Po said, "yeah, she can be…mean. And please don't' tell her I said that but she does it because she care about us. Just don't take it too personal okay?"

The peacock lord only 'hmph' at that, he never believed that caring for someone would do anything good. It only showed weakness. Before Po left and Shen was about to close the door he heard the panda called.

"Hey thanks for coming for dinner by the way" called out the panda.

Shen just closed the door muttering to himself and get himself ready for tomorrow. He has a feeling that the next was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 5, if you see any mistakes let me know! So this one was a little short, I wanted Shen to get a little glimpse of Po and five's life and be more involved with them. For the next chapter there will finally be kung fu fighting! I'll honest I have not study any kung fu so I hope my research would help me writing it out, wish me luck. And Happy Holidays to you all! 3**


	6. Attack of the Lousily Assassins

**Hey Guys! Chapter 6 is here and this will be the last chapter for the moment. I'm taking a 1 month break so I can focus on my art and my other projects but don't worry I promise I'll be back for March.**

 **Also I can't wait for tomorrow! I just can't believe KFP3 is a few hours away and since I work in the theaters, I can see it as many times as I want to (lucky me!)! This is another reason why I'm taking a break, so I can absorb all of what I saw and take notes on what I can use for this fanfic. One last thing before I go, there are two new characters here and after this chapter Po and the gang will go on missions and meet new characters. All of them will be base on art concepts from art books and characters that were cut out from the films.**

 **So with that out of the way, let get started!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Attack of the Lousily Assassins

The morning light arrived, lighting up the rooms with its warm rays of the sun. The windows shined the colors of yellow and orange. An old but wise master stood in the middle of the hallways,waiting. Shifu's ears twitch by the quietness as he stood patiently for his students to awake.

The sound of a loud bell ringed in the air and the rooms. In a snap, all the doors swoon opened and everyone stood, still and tall.

"Good morning Master" the five said with respect.

Seconds later another door opened and Po swiftly step out, almost tripping on his own feet, "Good morning Master" he said, giving a goofy grin.

He was hoping his master wouldn't notice, but he did as the red panda give Po a look.

"You're three seconds late Po" he said, "But it's an improvement so it will do."

"Phew" Po was relieved.

Everyone was ready for the day, but then they noticed someone was missing. Someone was not out with them. Master Shifu took noticed and thought to himself, he might as well speak with the peacock before he started his training.

"All of you go on ahead," he said " I'll talk to him. We will be training outside today."

His students nodded as they head out and down the all ways. Shifu walked by the door and used his staff to remove the pole and knocked on the door. He saw the silhouette of the lord behind the door as he sidled it open and was greeted by the master.

"Good morning Lord Shen" Shifu said, "Are you ready to begin your training for today?"

He could tell by reading Shen's face that he was not absorbed with the whole idea of training with his enemies. The peacock turned back to his room and sat on the ledge of his bed. He left the door open for the Master as his way for him to come in. Shifu understood already that the fallen lord wanted to talk. He walked in the room, carefully not to step on Shen's long red and white train.

"Something on your mind?" asked Master Shifu, waiting for the bird to speak.

Shen looked up, his face was blanked but on the inside he was filled with inpatient anger. He did not like any of these people, not even the one in front of him, but he somewhat respected the red panda. The master seemed astute than any other master the peacock met, maybe much more astute than his master.

"Why…" Shen started trying to put his sentence in a careful manner, "Why is it, he's so determined to fix something, that's not even his problem to begin with."

Shifu knew whom he was talking about. Holding his staff with one hand he explained the best way he can, "Po is different, he's not like any other student I have trained over the years. He's fights in the name of justice but he would always tries to reason to some."

"But why even bother with me? He knows what I did to him, so does he try so desperately to change me?"

"I'll be honest, I did not agree with his decision. But if he could see another side of you then maybe I too, could see it by teaching you kung fu."

Shen couldn't help but rolled his eyes at this, "And why would I need to train? I don't need to know kung fu. I was taught kai li fo."

Shifu nodded his head, knowing he was going to say that.

"I understand that you are skilled, but that's the problem."

The peacock did not like where this going and he narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Lord Shen, you are a master in cai li fo and in weaponry, but you abuse that power to gain your own deeds. You have forgotten what the meaning of kung fu is; you have no idea what it is to be a master. As a student you must reconnect yourself…"

This cause the Shen to raise a brow, not really sure what the old red panda meant.

"And what would that do?" he asked.

Shifu smiled, "By reconnecting to kung fu and relearning the lessons, you will remove yourself from what you are now to a true master. And maybe you'll will find what you have been missing."

With that the master walked back outside waiting for Shen to follow him. The peacock sighed and followed him but he was lost to his own thoughts, thinking how he has to relearn everything. He never asked if he wanted to be a master or not. Kai li fo was the only style that he was good for, it was for self-defense since he thought himself weak to learn any other kung fu style. But what did the old master meant that he would find what he was missing. It's never a pacific riddle and he didn't want to linger on it.

Although, it does aggravate him every time someone talks with him, they always have to be psychological with their words.

* * *

"All right! Let's get this day started!" Po cheered, stretching his arms and legs.

It was a warm and beautiful summer day, perfect for kung fu fighting.

The whole courtyard was setup with tall wooden polls in the middle and the weapon racks were outside of the small area. Every master already picked their partner to be their opponent. Mantis hopped to one wooden pole to the next in incredible speed while Crane flew in the air, keeping up with his friend. Once he caught up Crane swooped down to attack. Mantis hopped back, dogging the attack. The green bug leaped up ready himself to do a kick, he saw Crane dodge his kick and he quickly landed on the surface of the wooden poll.

Down below Monkey and Tigress were training together, Monkey held his bamboo staff while Tigress held her stance holding out her claws out. In a quick second Tigress made the first move, she got on all fours and charged to Monkey, he then jumped to the side and use his staff to smack her claw punches away. Monkey threw his staff in the air, caught it with his tail and throws a flip kick to Tigress. But Tigress was able to block it with her arm and block a few punches after that.

Meanwhile Po and Viper were getting good in their training. Viper was showing her panda friend how to avoid jabs to the joint areas. With quick steps Po moved left to right avoiding Viper's snakes attacks. She slithered in fast speed, wiping her tail as she tried to hit one of Po's legs for him to trip. Po then grabbed her tail, which was a mistake because it gave Viper the advantage. She wrapped her body around his arm, slithered pass his head, and once her head touch the ground she use all her body strength and flipped Po on to his back. She let go of Po's arm and went to check to see he was hurt.

"Po are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Po said getting up and rubbing his head, "Note to self, don't grab a snake's tail or I'll get flipped."

The kind snake giggled, "I can be full of surprise sometimes."

Po chuckled.

He then turned to see Master Shifu and Lord Shen coming up the stairs, with eyes light up he rushes over towards them.

"Hey Master Shifu, Lord Shen" Po said as he made a quick but kind bow to them.

The panda smiled excitedly to Shen. "Welcome to the Training Hall. So, you ready to get those muscles and blood pumping?" he asked pluming his fists in the air playfully.

Shen wasn't amused by Po's enthusiasm although he was glad to be out of the building; it felt really nice to be outside again.

"Okay so, I'm usually not the person to make ground rules, but those weapons are off limits" Po said pointing a near by rack, "for now at least."

Shen didn't like being told what to do; it was weird for him since it used to be him to make the orders. He only glowered at panda, "That's fine."

"Okay remember, no touchy."

"I get it" Shen snapped, "Now leave me be, while I train in peace."

Before Shen can found himself a spot to isolate himself from the others, Po stopped him on his tracks. "Whoa whoa, hold on," the panda said.

The peacock growled to himself with annoyance, "What now?"

"Before you do anything" explained the bear, "You have to show off your moves to us. Every new student has to performed their strength by going through some levels."

Shen raised a brow to this, "They do?"

Po was about to answer, but cut himself short when it wasn't mostly the truth, "Um…No not really, but that's what I did when I first came to the Jade Palace. I started training on level zero."

It was only a moment until Shen couldn't help but started laughing, "Haha, oh panda you have such awful taste of humor."

"He's not kidding that really happened," cried Crane while flying in the air.

Hearing that Shen and gave the panda a look, "You're got to be kidding me."

"Hey if was kidding I would be laughing" Po said with a fake chuckle but it died off seeing the peacock's face was still deadpanned.

"Here I'll be back" Po dashed away and into the building of the training hall. He came back outside carrying a heavy bag, but Shen looked closely and saw it was a punching dummy. The five also saw what was going on and decided to take a break and watch.

Po placed the adversary in front of him and Shen.

" _This ought to be interest,"_ Shifu thought to himself.

"This little guy was my very first opponent on level zero. I call him Panda jr since he didn't really had a name. I don't use him that often but we occasionally train with him," said Po as he moved to the side, "now show us what you got."

Shen only stared at the dummy in front of him as if it was a joke and turned his attention back to the panda. He thought of all of this as a joke, "You want me to participate in this excurse?"

"Yeah."

Shen wanted to give this chance but this was not he expected, to punch a stupid toy as training. "I will not allow myself to be stoop by this level, I mean what's the point in all of this. I'm already a skilled lord I don't need show how I'm better than any of you."

The masters tried not to glare at him while Po seem to shrugged off the comment.

"I know you're skilled and you could be better than us" he said.

"Then what is the point to this?" Shen demanded.

"The point is to help you out of that comfort zone and let it out" Po said in a way to help the peacock understand, "here I'll show ya."

Shen step out of the way for Po to face the adversary in front of him. The panda showed his heroic pose and stared down the dummy.

"All right Panda jr, it's you and me again. What you got this time huh? You got nothing cuz' I got it right here" Po said as he taunt the dummy, "Get ready to feel the thunder!"

"Oh boy" Tigress muttered to herself, thinking back on the day Po first entered the Training Hall. The other masters smiled or giggled, also remembering the time they met Po.

"I may look the same now but I got inner peace, you can't touch that! You never seen that before right? Or, or how about peacock-style, huh? I can move like a peacock. I got the skills of uh, swiftly wings of justice." Po's arm flared wildly like bird wings and made 'ka-ka' sounds of a bird.

Shen just eyed at this-this silliness! He didn't know if should laugh at the panda's stupidity or stare and somewhat gawk of how he was acting. This cannot be the same person, the same bear that took everything away from him. Plus hearing him make horrible birds calls, was almost insulting. This was far beyond of his comfort zone and his patients were becoming thin as Po kept threating the still and non-threating dummy. Finally he couldn't take it.

"Oh for God's sake move out of the way I'll do it!"

Po did move to the side of the dummy and watched what the peacock had in store. Shen closed his eyes and in one second he reopened them and did a spin attack, using his train to swiftly hit the adversary on the side. This caught Po off guard, as he and the dummy bag of sand went flying to the solid wall. It wasn't intentional but Shen couldn't hide the smirk forming on his face. With a grunt Po pushed the adversary off of him.

"PO!" The five cried as they rushed to aid.

"Po are okay?" asked Monkey.

"That…" Po stared as he looked up with a smile, "That was so awesome! I didn't even see that coming, you are strong!"

Shen honestly didn't expect that kind of response or a compliment of his abilities. But he took advantage of it and smirked once more showing his pride, it was about time someone showed him respect.

"Well yes, as I said before I am more skilled than you can image."

"Well done" said Shifu with a confident smile, "You have pass level 'zero'. Now we can move on to better options."

Po rushed back to Shen and his teacher while holding the adversary, "Oh man, I can't wait to show you more awesome stuff, I don't even know where to begin!"

Before anyone could answer, something very shiny and fast flew passed them almost missing it. The first hit the ground, second hit a wooden poll of the Training Hall building, and the last one hit right on the adversary. Po turned the dummy to the side to see a sharp throwing star right between the eyes.

"Panda jr NO!"

"We're under attack!" Tigress cried and everyone got in their stance ready to fight back.

Two more throwing stars flew at their direction and they all jumped out of the way while Shen backed away not want any a part of what is going on. The attackers soon revealed themselves, there were two of them and all wearing black to look like shadows. One jumped and landed on the ground and the other landed right on top of his right shoulder. The foe was large, obviously an elephant, his face was covered expect his eyes, horns and his trunk nose. He carried around him his swords and a small bag around his waist and gold rings on his horns. His friend was a monkey but much more smaller than Master Monkey. Their whole body was covered in black expect for the eyes and their long slim tail.

"Who are you?" demanded Master Shifu, "Answer me! "

The intruders did not say a word, only charged towards the masters. The five, Shifu and Po jumped away. Tigress was the first to attack. The elephant threw a punch and Tigress blocked it, only to be pushed back harshly from the strength of the attacker. Shifu helped her up and both got themselves to stance waiting for intruder's next move. The elephant pulled out his swords and charged at Shifu and Tigress. Both of them dip down and use a high kick to knock the weapons out the elephant's hands. Mantis hopped back and forth and landed a blow kick to the face, causing the elephant to grunt in pain. Viper slithered on to the intruder and wrap her body around his wrist to make him punch himself in the face. The elephant use his trunk and threw Viper in the sky, lucky Crane was there to catch her and both flew down to land an attack. Monkey grabbed his bamboo staff and blocked more throwing stars from the small monkey. The creature use its tail to pull the staff out of Monkey's hands. Monkey throws a punch and a kick but then he got kicked under his chin, falling backwards. The small monkey then turned their head, eyeing on the warlord.

Shen looked around for a weapon to protect himself and remembered the rack of weapons near by. He run towards the rack but was stopped by the small monkey. Po turned and saw the monkey, while his friends deal with the elephant he rushed over to help the peacock.

"Not so fast bubby" Po said, " you're going down!"

"I can fight my own fights panda" Shen said annoyed that the panda was trying to save him.

"Then let's work toget-" Po didn't finished his sentence as She run passed him about to attack the small creature. But the small monkey leaped in the air and landed on top of the rack and pulled out each sword, blade and staff to throw at the panda and peacock. Po and Shen dodged all of them. Po ran towards the small monkey while dodging the weapons, he tried to reach and grab its tale but only managed to grab the cloth covering its face. The monkey's face was pale and their fur was dark orange, they also had a unibrow. Po couldn't tell what gender it was.

"Hey give that back!" the monkey squeaked as it jumped on to Po's hand and chomped down with it's teeth. The panda yelp and shook his whole arm to get the monkey off of him.

"OW! Oh oho ho, Shen! Get it off! Get it off!" Po yelled the peacock for help.

The said peacock rolled his eyes. The panda can take on any warrior but he couldn't handle a small monkey, how pathetic.

"Oh quit your winning!" Shen said as he grabbed the monkey's tail with his feet and threw them to a tree. It's back hit the bark hard and cried in agony. Before it could get up Shen stomped on it, not letting get away. Po told the peacock not to hurt it as he picked it up.

"All right, now tell us who you are?" Po said looking eye to eye at the monkey.

"HEY!" Shen and Po turned to see the masters took down the elephant. He glared at them; "You put her down this instant!"

"Wait you're a girl?" Po said asking the monkey. She growled at him and jumped out of his hands, landing on his face to bite his nose.

"OW! AH! Shen get it off!" cried the young bear as falls to the ground.

Shen took a deep breath and sighed, face palming and shaking his head.

* * *

The two intruders were tied so they wouldn't get away from them. Both of their cloth masks were taken off so the masters could see their faces.

"Now let me ask this question again, who are you?" Shifu asked who was really not in the mood for this.

The elephant huffed with his trunk, "all right, we'll tell you our classified information. I am Zhēnbâo and this is Píqì."

The said monkey hissed at them showing off her bear sharp teeth as a threat.

"We are trained assassins and work for the emperor of China."

"Assassins?" Tigress whispered with alarm in her voice.

"Wait as in, _the_ emperor of China?" Po asked.

"Correct" said Zhēnbâo.

"Yeah correct!" Píqì repeated with a grin like she was proud of her job.

Po was amazed; he never met anyone who worked with the emperor even if they were trying to kill him. Master Shifu and the five however, glanced at each other concern and alarm. Why would the emperor send assassins to their village? Even Shen was curious of where this was going.

"More like lousily assassins" Mantis said, "We took you guys down in a five minutes."

"Hey it's our first mission so get off our backs!" Píqì said with temper.

"We our sorry for fighting all of you but we wanted no inference with our mission" said Zhēnbâo.

"Perhaps it would be nice for you to explain what your mission is," said Shifu.

Zhēnbâo went on explaining.

"We have gotten wind on what was going on in Gongmen City. The emperor signed us to take down the warlord, Lord Shen. But when we got there, it seem the battle was already over. We asked citizens some questions and they told us he was staying in the Valley of Peace. Once we got the information our emperor told us to travel here and now here we are."

This made the peacock's blood run cold. He could feel the familiar fear crawling on his feathers. They were after him, and the emperor wanted him dead. He felt he should have seen this coming; everyone still wanted him dead for trying to take over China. Yet he couldn't help but feel some terror raising in his body.

"Wait a minute" Po turned pointing at Shen, "You're saying you're here to kill him?"

"Of course" Zhēnbâo said, "He tried to take over China, and that is a big threat to the people and the emperor himself. It's our job as assassins to find and put down threats for their own good."

"Yeah for their own good!" Píqì cheered.

"Do we have a say in this?" asked Crane. The masters knows if the emperor himself made an order, then they know to obey and follow since he is ruler of their land and knows what is right. But they still couldn't believe that their ruler would just send out assassins without even notifying them.

"No cuz' it's not your job to kill him!" the small monkey snapped.

"I'm sorry but you cannot interfere the orders of the emperor" Zhēnbâo said as he flex his strong arms to break the ropes and untied his friend.

"NO!"

Everyone turned to see Po stand in front of Shen, holding his hands in defense, "if you think I'm gonna stand here and let you do your _job_ , then you're out of your mind!"

Zhēnbâo raised a brow, "Excuse me, but we told you can't interfere with our mission."

"Then I guess you'll have to get through to me!"

" _What is he doing? These are the emperor's assassins, does he want to get himself killed?"_ Shen thought.

"Hey! You're not only disrespecting our orders but are also disrespecting the emperor's orders!" cried Píqì.

Po didn't dare make a move, "I don't care! Orders or not, I made a promise to someone that I was going to watch over him. He's my responsibility, not yours."

Shifu agreed with his student and decided to take over the situation before it gets out of hand.

"The Dragon Warrior has a point. You both have no right or permeation to come to our village and kill one of my students. You have disrespected us and attack us with no explanation."

"But-"

"The situation with Lord Shen was already discussed with me and the Kung Fu councils. You should have asked them for information but obviously none of you know how to do with your jobs."

The assassins were dumbstruck and they didn't say another word. Po still held his stance and the five glared at them. It was then they put their mask back.

"Fine. We understand."

"I will be writing to the emperor of the update and I will report your behavior," said Shifu.

"Understood, but he may not agreed your standers" Zhēnbâo then glared at Shen's direction, "He doesn't like people who are trying to take his thrown away. We'll be around…"

"Yeah! Out of sight but not out of mind!" Píqì stuck tongue out to them and she and the elephant leaped to the roofs and jumped to another direction, disappearing in the trees.

"Well…that was interesting," said Mantis.

"I don't know guys, there something really shady about those two" said Viper.

"Honestly, I don't think they really did earn permission from the emperor, I think they just came here once they got word of Shen's location" Crane thought out load, "and they did said this is their first mission."

"It's doesn't matter anymore" Tigress comment, "They're not coming back."

"Yeah and if they do, they'll feel my paws of fury. Wah-ta!" Po said as he throws his first in the air, "Let get back to training!"

"How about a break first, that battle of taking down an elephant took a lot out of me" Monkey complained while rubbing his sore chin.

The five walked back to the Student barracks, Shifu was about to join them but Po called to him.

"Wait Master Shifu" Po called and looked down to him, "thanks for having my back."

His teacher smiled kindly to his student, "Not to worry Po. Hopefully we won't have anymore surprises."

He watched his teacher walked away and he turned his head to the peacock who stood there. "Hey Lord Shen, wanna grab some dumplings?" asked Po but frown when Shen didn't say anything. He just stood there, looking at the ground.

A concern Po walked over to Shen to get a glimpse of his face, "Hey…are you okay?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't asked you to defend me," said Shen finally looking at the panda.

Po couldn't tell if Shen was ungrateful or simply confused from the way he was looking at him. He could only give his best reply, "C'mon, did you really think I was gonna let them kill you?"

"Yes honestly" was Shen's response.

That response caused Po to blinked in shock. "But why?"

"Don't play as the idiot panda, we all know I deserve to die for what I did. I should have died on that boat…"

Po then thought of something from a few days ago, "When you said you wanted to die, you didn't really mean that did you?"

Shen looked at the panda's face, this time studying his expression. He had the look of worry mixed with sadness, he never seen the panda made that look before.

"And what if I did?" said Shen in a bitter tone, "I mean there's nothing left for me to do." He believe this to be true, the only thing he was now was a student surrounded by the people who are the reminders of his failure.

"Wha'da talking about? There a lot of things for you besides taking over China." said Po with confidents.

"Oh really and what are they panda, hm?" Shen asked.

"Well I don't know yet, but-"

"See. That's the problem, you don't know." Shen snapped, "You don't know anything, so defending me was pointless and it proved nothing and still stands the fact I deserve to die."

"Don't say things like that!" Po said with a frown.

"And why not?"

"Because it's not true."

He placed a paw on Shen's shoulder and stared at the warlord with a determined expression. "Just because I don't know everything, doesn't mean you should give up on everything," and Po smiled a beaming smile, "Now no more 'dying talks'. How about we grab some dumplings and get back for training, does that sound good?"

Shen didn't like the panda was placing his hand on him but what irritated him more was his smile. It was a wonder to Shen as to why did this bear cares about him so much. The peacock sighed, "Don't you ever give up?"

Po just chuckled, "Heh heh, nope."

With that Po walked pass the peacock and picked up the adversary with a star impaled on its forehead.

"C'mon Panda jr, you need some patch work," Po said to the dummy.

While he was thinking about what Po said, Shen wanted to asked him about something but saw that the bear was already gone. He wanted to asked him about what he said to the assassins, his promise that he will watch over him. He wondered who could he had made that promise to. But in the back of his mind, was a small voice that told him he already knew the answer.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 6, if you see any mistakes let me know and I'll go and fix it! So the assassins are from the art books of KFP, Zhēnbâo is base on a picture of a ninja elephant from the first film and Píqì is base on a character that was cut out from KFP2.**

 **Zhēnbâo (zhen-bao) means elephant**

 **Píqì (pi-chi) means temper**

 **Oh and why did I name the adversary Panda jr...I don't know cuz why not, lol!**


	7. The Color of Death

**All right guys I'm back after watching Kung Fu Panda 3 and with lucky chapter 7!**

 **For those who are wondering what I think I'm gonna share a few words without spoilers because I know some fans in Europe haven't see it yet so here goes: I really enjoyed it!**

 **I love the music, the animation and the fight scenes were very creative, and my most favorite part was the last fight at the end. My only nitpicks were that I wish the film could be a little longer, see more of the Spirit Realm and give more screen time to the new characters like Kai and Mei Mei. But what really bugs is that some of the scenes in the trailer don't appear in the film. You know that scene where Po is seeing fireworks going off or that scene where he is showing the pandas how to punch but end up punching themselves, NONE of that is in the movie. I found it really odd as to why DreamWorks will show so much in the trailers and most of it is not in the movie, maybe the DVD will explain why those scenes were cut but I still love the film nonetheless.**

 **One more thing, for the person who was asking if Kai will show up, he's not in this fanfic but I have been thinking about writing a one-short about him. So let's get on to chapter 7!**

 **WARNING: This chapter is freaking long and this is where the rated T kicks in, the battle will be somewhat intense and maybe a little…bloody. You been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Color of Death

 _He throws a swift punch in the air, jumped up with outstretched claw-like feet as if he was ready to grab a bug. But he couldn't stick the landing well, he tried to land back to the ground but his feet slipped and hit the floor hard on his side. He got up, trying not to show any pain. He has been learning this move for a couple of days and he still couldn't get it right. It aggravated him._

" _Shen!" The young bird heard a voice behind. He quickly turned and stood stiff, screening no emotion but still show respect to his master. Master Thundering Rhino stood on the steps of the training room, showing his pride as he held his iconic hammer. He stared down at his student as his stern face turned to a warm smile._

" _My prince," said Master Thundering Rhino, "I see that you are eager to learn, but try not to over do it."_

 _The eleven year-old peacock nodded, "yes master, I really wanted to learn my newest move and move on to other things."_

" _I understand that, but sometimes it is better to take it slow, it is not wise to stress out your body" said Thundering Rhino._

" _Yes master" Shen muttered, annoyed that he was remind that his body functions differently. From what he could understand he was born fragile, believed he wasn't going to make it, but he grew stronger in time. The only problem was he could get sick easily which still determined him weak. Shen wanted to learn how to be stronger to show he is capable to take care of himself and capable to live out his life as a lord, just like his father._

 _Suddenly the doors opened abruptly, coming in to the training room was a small black and grey wolf pup._

" _Phew, sorry I'm late" said the little wolf, "mama needed help feeding my little brothers and sisters. Did I miss anything?"_

 _The old rhino chuckled. "Not to worry little Lang, you're just in time."_

" _Lang, what are you doing here?" the white peacock asked._

" _Well dad is busy with my older bothers so I came to see you train" his said grinning and showing his little wolf fangs._

 _Shen smiled, it was nice that his friend came by to see him, his only friend._

" _I can't wait to see how awesome your kai li fo is!" cheered Lang._

 _Shen rubbed his wing in a shy manner, "I'm not that great… at least not yet."_

" _Are you kidding?! You do better than me and I haven't got my hammer yet" Lang said giving support, "And your dad would be proud once he see you."_

" _What's this about your father?" the old rhino asked with a curious brow._

 _Shen turned his attention back to his master._

" _Yesterday father told me that he would stop by to watch me train."_

 _The curious look then turned into an unsure frown on his teacher's face. He titled his head wondering what could he thinking._

" _Oh, um, I believe he did not tell you," said the old rhino, "but earlier this morning he noted me that he had to leave early to a meeting with the lords."_

 _Hearing this, the young prince couldn't help but look down staring at his feet. He had a feeling that was going to happen, his father couldn't see him…again. It's always like this with his family, his father and his mother always have to see the others lords or to make sure their city is protected. It was almost like a pattern._

" _Shen? Are you okay buddy?" his wolf friend asked with concern. He was also aware of Shen's situation and he always tried his best to be a great friend to the prince whenever he sees him like this._

 _The young bird finally looked up to Lang with a blank expression, it was almost creepy to Lang. Then the corners of his beak turned into a smile, "Yeah I'm fine. I knew that was going to happen. I'm ready to continue my training master."_

 _Master Thundering Rhino new the prince was upset no matter how hard he tries to hide it. He made a note to himself to take Shen to town to get lunch, maybe he will open up to him about what he was really feeling._

 _As for Shen, the young child's head was full with mixed emotions, like he said he knew his father wouldn't show up so why did it still hurt?_

* * *

The lord of the present slowly opened his eyes as little rays of light shined down on him. He groaned a little, still tried from yesterday. He didn't want to get up but he has to, it was not like he has any other choice.

As he stretched his wings and legs he thought on to the dream he had. It was very strange, he never thought back on the memories of his childhood. He never let himself to dwell on those memories, it reminded him the harsh times growing up. The times where he would hear whispers of little kids or adults pointing out the color of his feathers, how different he is from other peacocks. That always upset him, he hated those people, but he always had his friend, the soothsayer and his master to comfort him. Sometimes that wasn't enough for him, he wanted to feel that comfort he been longing for, the comfort of his mother and father.

The sound of the loud bell brought him back to reality. The peacock shook his head as if to get rid of the previous thoughts. Shen was actually angry with himself for even thinking about _them_.

"Remember, the dead exist in past. You must attended to the future," he thought to himself but then he realized…what future?

He still hasn't plotted anything and he was still stuck in the Jade Palace. What was worse there are now assassins on his back, determined to kill him with or without the emperor's orders, another problem to stress out on. This was not the future he wanted. From the beginning, he wanted to die after failing everything he worked so hard for. Then the stupid panda save him believing he could change, but that only gave him more options to get his revenge. But he never got the time to himself, because the panda would show him something pointless or try to let him befriend the masters. The more Po interacted with him the more Shen would grow frustrated. What angered him more was the panda's smile, a smile that read everything was going to be okay, but he knew it wouldn't. There were times he still felt he should die for what he did, but he would remind himself not to give up like the weak peacock he is and find other way. He didn't care what the panda said to him, taking over China is his real goal.

"Hey Lord Shen! Let's go it's time to start the day" he heard Po shouting outside from his room.

As the peacock walked out of his room, he let that little reminder filled him.

* * *

"No! Try again!" ordered Master Shifu.

"Yes master" all his students expect Shen responded.

"Lord Shen you have be sync with your team otherwise your performance won't turn out perfect."

Master Shifu wanted his students to learn a few new techniques now that there are seven of them as a group. The goal was to go through dangerous obstacles while delivering tea to their teacher. All seven of them have to work together to get past all obstacles without spilling a drop and while mastering their skills. It was going okay, until Shen decided not to cooperate. Instead of following the sequence, he took the cup and passes through the obstacles by himself and threw the cup like a frisbee expecting Shifu to catch it. But the red panda saw this and would move out of the way, the cup hitting the wall and the tea staining it. It has been like this for a few hours and the masters and even Po were becoming annoyed by this.

The warlord rolled his eyes and said rudely, "Team? Hah, I'm capable of completing a task on my own, why would I rely on support?"

"Its called team building," said Mantis, "you know it's what you do when we work as a team."

"There no need for sarcasm Mantis" Monkey said to his friend.

"Was I being sarcastic? Sorry I do that I get irritated."

"You're not the only one" Tigress remarked.

Lord Shen glared at the female for that remark, but he turned his head, hearing the voice of master viper.

"Lord Shen, we understand this is not something you are use to" she said looking up, "But we do this because it helps us bond and grow stronger."

"Yeah, I mean we're not saying you're not capable doing things yourself" Po said trying to lighting up the mood, "we want to feel like your part of the team, what's wrong with that?"

"You want me to rely are the people who took down my army and destroyed my weapons?" Shen exclaimed.

"Okay yeah, there was that," Po hesitated rubbing the back of his head, "But that's all in the past. You're one of us now, right guys?"

The Furious Five didn't know how to respond to that and the conversation then turned to awkward silence. Master Crane responded breaking the silence, "maybe that's too early to say…that he's…"

He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence but it was obvious what was on his mind. Po frowned, that was not the respond he wanted to hear, but he appreciate his friend foe being honest.

Master Shifu was about to say something to change the subject but was interrupted by the training hall door opening revealing a very panicky duck.

"Master Shifu! Master Shi-HONK!" Zeng the massager tripped fell in the bottom of the floor but got back up in a flash and run towards the teacher

"What is it Zeng?" asked Master Shifu.

"I received a message sir, it's from Master Eagle" Zeng the duck gave the scroll to him.

Po's eyes grew wide and gasped with excitement, "No way Master Eagle! The master of the eagle claw technique and the thousands feathers of doom, I've always wanted to meet him!"

"It appears Master Eagle needs our help with a situation," said Shifu as he read the scroll.

"What kind of help?" asked Crane as he and the others got closer to see the scroll.

Shifu unrolled the scroll, reading more of Master Eagle's message.

"It's said he has gathered reports of a bandit he's been after, by the name of Gang the crow. He has wreak havoc on villagers, destroy many homes, and stolen all of their food."

"Whoa, all this trouble from one little crow?" said Po his brows frowning with concern.

"Not a crow, a huge flock of them," said Master Shifu, "Master Eagle fears they may come here to the Valley of Peace."

"What should we do master?" asked Tigress ready to be instructed.

"If the crows are coming here we must be prepared, Master Eagle believes they are storing the stolen food in a hidden cave, but has no luck of finding it."

"Oh, so we'll capture Gang and he'll lead us to this cave and his group" said Mantis understanding the plan.

"Correct, without their leader the other crows cannot make a move without his orders" said Shifu as he rolls up the scroll, "Crane go scout ahead, and see if you can find any signings of these birds."

"Yes Master" Crane then flew out of the Training Hall.

"Zeng, write back to Master Eagle and tell him will be on the look out."

"Yes Master Shifu!" Zeng also flew out leaving another feather trail behind.

"The rest of you be on the look out if Crane come back, be ready for anything."

"You got it Master Shifu!" Po said as he ran outside along with Viper, Tigress, Monkey and Mantis. The panda quickly ran back as if he forgot something.

"Hey Shen! C'mon!"

The peacock was brought back to reality by the sound of the panda's voice. Shen was mostly listening about the situation but stood away from the other as being part of the background, lost in his own mind and thinking. He blinked but returned to his deadpanned state, "What is it panda?"

"Come with us, we can use an extra hand," said Po, "Is that okay Master?"

Shifu thought about this, Shen has been in the Jade Palace for about four and half weeks and so far he hasn't made any attempt to escape. Perhaps it was time for the warlord to be outside, and he trust his students that they will keep a sharp eye on him.

Giving a firm nod, he saw his student jumping for joy; Shifu then turned to Shen and gave him a stare that can be easily read 'stay out of trouble'. But when Shen stared back, there was something very wrong. His ruby eyes were filled with venom, as if he was telling the old red panda not to tell him what to do. This didn't frightened Shifu or caught him off guard but he ended up glaring back as the peacock left the training hall. He hoped he made the right choice.

"Woo-whoo! This is great Shen, your first mission with me and the Furious Five," cried Po throwing punches in the air, "Ready for some action! Ready to fight some badies! Wah-ta!"

"Careful Po, you don't want to hit yourself again," said Master Tigress.

"Relax Tigress. I'm the Dragon Warrior, there's no way I could- ow! My eyeball!" Po accidently hit himself in the face.

Tigress made a soft chuckle to her silly friend. Shen on the other hand, rolled his eyes as usual getting fed up of the panda's immaturity.

The six warriors made their way in the small village of the Valley of Peace. It was nothing like Gongmen City where every home was tall, with architectural details, and beautiful rooftops. Here all the homes were short, stone-like and pale with some green vines taking. To Shen, this village looked more like the poor side of Gongmen, which was a spot he would always avoid not wanting to be around by filthy peasants. While walking the villagers would say hello to Po and the masters but would give Shen odd stares, they didn't know who he was but the stares alone ticked Shen, reminding him of how the people at home would stare at him.

"What's wrong Lord Shen? You seem upset?" asked Viper.

The peacock glanced down at the snake next to him. He has been noticing that it wasn't just the panda being kind to him, but also the female snake, she seem to show some concern for his well being like a mother figure would do.

""It's nothing for you to be concern," he told her not wanting her pity for him.

"Oh c'mon, you can tell us," said Mantis hopping on to Shen's shoulder, "I can be your shoulder to cry on, get it? Cuz' I'm on your shoulder haha."

Shen only glared down at the bug, not really enjoying or amused by his sense of humor, "Get off of me, bug."

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Mantis who hops back on to Monkey's shoulder.

Shen only rolled his eyes and looked back at the ground, staring at his feet as he walked.

"Po! Good you came just in time!" There was voice that Shen didn't recognize; he looked up to see an old goose wearing a noodle hat hugging the panda's belly.

"Oh hey dad" Po's responded hugging back.

The peacock arched a brow, not believing that this goose was the panda's father for obvious reasons.

"I need your help son, business is really booming for me and need a new banner for my restaurant, do you think I should go with a red color or the green one?"

"Sorry dad, but we're on a mission to stop some crows," said Po.

"Crows!" cried Mr. Ping, "Oh those birds can be very nasty, you know I actually met a crow once. He came to the restaurant and he ate all of my dumplings without even paying for them! He just flew away laughing like a crow! Oh please tell me they're not coming here!"

"Don't worry , we'll make sure they won't " Monkey assured.

"Good, good but just in case" put the banners away and took out a bowl from his cart, "quick son, eat these last dumplings."

""Sweet, thanks dad!" Po cheered as he stuffed the all of the dumplings in his mouth chewing then and gulped them down, "Oh wait, there someone I want you to meet."

Once again Shen did not like that his worst enemy grabbed his wing and dragged him to his caretaker. Mr. Ping looked at the lord with a surprised expression while Shen tried not to make any eye contact.

"Panda, this is not a good idea…" he muttered to the idiot bear.

"Don't worry, it's just my dad" Po whispered back.

"Shen, this is my dad, dad this is Lord Shen."

"WHAT?!"

The old goose quacked with big eyes and dashed behind the panda. He peaked out shivering in fear and glanced up to his son, "Po, isn't this the man who tried to take over china?"

"Yeah…" Po didn't want that topic to be brought up, "But it's okay he's cool. He going on the mission with us."

"Oh, um, that's nice…" said who was glancing back and forth to Po and to Shen. He gave the peacock a sheepish smile but Shen didn't seem to appreciate the kind gesture.

"Does he like noodles…?" Mr. Ping asked shyly but still fearful.

"He liked my noodles, I'm sure he'll like your noodles too" said Po, " How about we grab lunch when we come back guys?"

"Sound like good plan" Viper comment with optimum.

"Hey Crane's coming back" said Monkey looking up in the sky.

"Huh, that was fast" Mantis commented.

The masters looked up seeing Crane flying closer and soon landed.

"Crane did you find them?" asked Tigress.

"Yes, they're heading to the Harvest Village. If we hurry we made make it before they attack."

"That's our cue, let's go!" Po cried out heroically as he ran ahead. Shen almost sighed in relief, not wanting to be around this abnormal goose that is the panda's father. He honestly wondered how he would be of use for this mission, he had no weapons, nothing to defend himself, even his talons were gone. He could only prey that it will be over and done, so can go back to his room and start planning.

"Wait son!" cried out for Po to hear, "Red banner or green banner?"

"Go with yellow it's a bright color" Po cried back hoping his father would hear.

Mr. Ping nodded, agreeing to himself that would be a good until, "wait…I don't have a yellow banner."

* * *

Harvest Village was a small village but famous for it's best vegetables and gardens. Everyone including the rich would visit and buy their delicious food or buy fresh flowers for friends and family. Unfortunately it was not a good day for Harvest Village.

As the sky grew dark with a mix of orange clouds, all the villagers scream and hid in panic from something big. It got even darker when something blocked the sun, a black blanket of crows dived down screeching and laughing as they scare the people and used their claw feet to knock down polls and food stands.

One crow, the largest, one, landed on surface of a poll and watched with gleeful eyes. He wore a red and purple sleeveless vest, with black pants that match his feathers, and had extra features on top of his head, almost too long for a normal crow. He even had gold talons over his feet.

"Food, food, food!" the crows chanted.

"That's right men, gather all the food you can," said their leader Gang.

He loved this. Seeing all the people hiding and running in fear from a creature much smaller than them, it gives him power. He even enjoyed barking orders to his men, "You there, grab those apples! Scare all those piglets! And you, quit eating those berries and get back to work!"

Gang was a prideful man, he was proud to be one of China's fearsome bandits. He will admit he never would have thought that his early life of being a simple thief would get him this far, now he was friends with other bandits and criminal warlords. With a flock of hard workingmen by his side he would finally gather enough food for the winter seasons and his clan would survive for next spring. Not even his archenemy, Master Eagle was here to stop him. But Gang's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of howling.

"Huh?" He turned around and squinted eyes to see a few shadows from the distance coming to the village, and it was coming fast.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH-HHHHOOOOOOOO!"

Po excitedly shouted as he ran down the mountains. He jumped from rock to rock , did a flip and grabbed hold on a branch sticking out from the mountains and sends himself flying in the air. He screamed cheerfully as he and his friends fall from the sky with style and perfectly landing on ground, almost shaking the ground below their feet, striking a kung fu pose. Even Shen landed with grace and stance with a striking yet threating pose.

"Look! It's the Dragon Warrior!"

"And the Furious Five!"

"They'll save us!"

The villagers came out from their hiding spots and cheered for their heroes.

All of the crows stopped what they were doing and stared at the heroes in front in of them and glanced to their leader, wondering what they should do. Gang was surprise by this but he chuckled to himself . He flew off the poll landed on a near by stump.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he said.

"Enemies of justice!" cried Po, "Prepare to be served by the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five!"

Gang raised a brow pretending to be amazed, "So you're the Dragon Warrior, I must say, it is an honor to meet you" he said bowing to the panda with a smile.

"Well thank you, but it's not an honor to meet you, Gang!" said Po.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! We heard about your crimes and we're here to stop you. Your rain of terror ends here Gang, so get ready to taste my fist of awesomeness!"

"What is he's doing?" Shen whispered to the crane next to him, wondering why they haven't attack yet.

"Monologuing, he's always does this" said Crane like it was a normal thing.

Shen wanted to facepalm after hearing that, he couldn't believe that the panda's immaturity level could stoop any lower.

"Oh dear gods why?" he sighed quietly to himself.

Hearing the whispering Gang turned his attention to the white peacock, eyeing him with curiously, "You say there's you and the Furious Five but I see seven. Who's your new friend?"

Po knew he was talking about Shen, he didn't forget about him but wanted to do this carefully since everyone in china has probably heard about what he did in Gongmen City, but he was going to show them that he could change. Now was the perfect moment to do so.

"His name-"

"First of all I am not his friend" Shen cut the panda's sentence short, not wanting a moron to introduce who he is. "And second, don't you know how to show respect to a lord when you see one?"

Gang have a short laugh, this was getting interesting for him, "You, a lord? I'm sorry but I don't seem to recognize you."

The peacock smiled a very devilish smile, "I am Lord Shen. The prince and the true ruler of Gongmen City."

Po turned to the five who they have same alarmed expression, they didn't like where this was going. But before anyone could say anything the leader of the crows started laughing once more.

"Oh yes now I remember. There is a story going around about what happened in Gongmen, "said Gang, " And I heard that a crazy peacock and his army was defeated by one little panda."

The smile on the warlord slowly disappear as Gang and his flock laughed and reminded him about his failure. He then starting to hear the whispers from the villagers, saying things like "Is it true? Is that Lord Shen?" and "Why would the Dragon Warrior fight along side with him isn't he evil?" and "he really does look different from other peacocks."

It wasn't noticeable but his body began to shake in anger and Shen glared at the crow with angry ruby eyes. How dare that crow disrespected him, how dare he reminded him of his fail attempt on taking over china. Shen will prove himself and to Gang that he will succeed, but right now his most top priority in his mind was to kill that bird.

Tigress could see the intensity and decided to step in before it gets out of hand, "Gang, by the order from Master Eagle come quietly now or we will take you in by force."

The crow stopped laughing, "Oh _he_ send you. Well I shouldn't be surprise we are archenemies" his voice then turned cold, "But no, I won't come quietly…GET THEM!"

His flock heard the order and all flew straight towards Po Shen, and the Five. They all hastily moved away and watched the crows circling in air, getting ready to attack again. The villagers went back to there hiding spot, seeing that a battle is about to start.

"Okay what's the plan?" Po asked not his eyes off the crows.

"They're strong as a group, let's try to take them down one at a time. Once their distracted with us, one of us will have to go after Gang" said Tigress.

"It will be my pleasure…" Shen said in a cunning tone.

"No!" Tigress said sharply, "I'll capture him. Just give me the signal if he tries to escape. Now let's go!"

As the masters sent out to fight the crows they left Tigress and Shen alone, Shen's wing was grabbed by the female tiger and he arch his neck to look at her glaring at her.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Look, I know Gang pushed your buttons, and I know you cannot control your temper. Stay away from him," said Tigress, "or to make things easier you can stand here for the rest of the mission."

"You think you have any right to order me around female?" Shen's voice threated her but it only made her grip on his wing tighter, painfully.

"Listen Shen, you are not a lord anymore! You can't do whatever you please, if you're going to be apart of this team then you have to learn how things work around here."

That was her warning to the peacock as she left him there to think about it while she helps her team.

"Tigress high spilt kick!" she heard Po call out. She quickly got on all fours and rushed to the panda, he let's her leap on his back shoulders and she jumped upwards with two crows following behind her. Thinking they got her, the two crows darted to attack but Tigress surprised them but doing a second spilt kicking both of them in the face. The fall to the ground as she to falls and landed on all four paws.

Viper zigzag left to right as she avoided the birds attacks, when one got close enough she'll use the tip her tail to wrap around their body and swing them to the wall or to other crows blocking her way. One crow grabbed her by the neck, piercing the tip of their feet in her skin and flew up. Viper gaged but managed to whip her tail and smacked the crow to the ground. She then slithered to where she see three or four crows trying to stanch away some pears, she whipped her tail at them and catches the falling pears, putting back where they belong.

Monkey and Mantis worked together trying to attack six crows circling closer to them. Monkey threw a punch kick first, his whip his tail when one tried to grab it and leap up doing small twirl and swing his arm strike when he saw another crow coming from his side. Mantis attacked by kicking one in the face and leaped to kick another but the crow saw it coming, he gripped Mantis's legs with his beak and send him flying, Mantis was able to save himself by using his pincers and seizing the leg of a flying crow and throws him to Monkey's direction. Monkey got on his hand use his feet to catch the crow threw him to three other crows, they all fell to the ground.

Shen was having a little bit of trouble. He could still fight skillfully but without any weapons he use his feet mostly. About ten of thirteen crows tried to surround him but Shen knew better, they were fast but his speed was greater. He twist and turn throwing his feet like punches. One crow pecked him at the back of his neck, Shen did a spinning back fist striking the crow and a hammer fist on four who darted towards him, he hadn't rely on these moves since he was a teenager. They stared to scratch him to throw him off, Shen squawked feeling the multiple cuts on his skin, little drops of blood spilling out. For his last defense he fan out his train catching the crows off guard as they stared his feathers, in seconds Shen spin his train to knock out the crows. But they all of them kept coming, ganging up on him leaving new cuts on his body.

"Wings of Justice!"

A big gust of wind blew all the crows away hitting the walls or piled on each other. Master Crane landed with a pose and turned to Shen behind him, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I was fine, I didn't need your help!" Shen snapped gasping a little from pain.

"There nothing wrong in helping out" Crane left it as that as he swing his wings at his enemies twice and strike with a kick.

Up high in the air Gang was watching and was not pleased how this was turning out. He was growling to himself, wondering how could seven warriors could take down thousands of birds. He was not much of a fighter his men would do that for him, but he will fight back if he was not given a choice. Flexing his claws Gang flew in a loop-da-loop and swooped down with incredible speed, almost faster than Shen. None of the masters saw it coming as he clawed everyone leaving deep gashes on them.

Po was punching and using his belly gong on the crows he was fighting but he stopped and turned when he heard yelps from his friends. He saw them clutching their chest or their sides in pain, then he heard two cries from Shen and Tigress as the female tiger gripped her left arm and the peacock clutched his shoulder feeling new gashes on his back.

"Guys!" Po cried and he too cried in pain as he felt pain on his left leg, he saw three long gashes spilling blood, he didn't even see who done it.

Gang flew back up now with gold talons stained in red, he crowed his crows, "Men come!"

With the strength they have left, all the crows flew up to join their leader. Po and the others looked up, wondering what Gang is planning now.

"You think you're that tough huh" said the leader with a smirk, "let's see if you can avoid this with open wounds."

Gang crowed again this time flying in circles with his flock. They were all forming in a tight circling and then they started to fly faster and faster almost like a tornado. This was not kung fu nor any technique the five aren't familiar but they brought themselves to a stance ready to fight despite their heavy cuts. Po wasn't sure if he could be any help, his left leg stringed in pain every time he tried to walk. Shen was certain that the birds were trying to increase their speed for a better attack. He calculated if he could strike at Gang somewhere in that tornado or any other crow they would stop, he spotted a random wooden poll, Shen grabbed it and snap it in two to get a sharp tip. He knows he will most likely injured the leader but not enough to kill him, but it will be enough to make him suffer for humiliating him.

The tornado then started to move as one being, it plummeted down with Gang flying in the center of the tornado heading straight towards them. He gave out an order to his crows and in seconds the tornado spilt into three, one to hit Po, the other heading towards Shen's direction, and the one in center aimed to the Furious Five. It happened so fast, the masters didn't have time to react.

The five went down harshly, the tornado was powerful enough to send Tigress almost flying in the air, but she managed to collect herself and tried to land safely on the ground. Her ear twitched when she heard a crowing sound, she turned to see Gang and his crows following behind him coming back to attack her again, only this time she was ready. Now back on the ground Tigress took a running head start, as the crows were coming close she jumped and made sure that her kick would hit on the target, and it did. She kicked Gang right his beak sending him crashing down in the ground dirt, the other crows flew upwards without warning, breaking their tornado formation. Gang cursed to himself sitting up and rubbed his beak, he looked up when he sat Tigress staring down at him.

"Damn you!" he growled breathing heavily.

"Looks like your getting tried Gang " she taunted, "ready to give up?"

"Never!" he cried and gave a new order to his men, "take down the others I'll deal with her!"

Gang flew back up and darted right at Master Tigress, having a one on one battle.

Meanwhile Viper and Cranes kept themselves busy by fighting the crows, while Monkey and Mantis went to check on Po to see if he was all right. The second tornado that hit the panda send him flying and landed in a big basket of potatoes.

The third tornado that hit Shen send him flying on a garden tools stand. He landed on his side badly, he tried to get up but his shoulder wouldn't stop throbbing. Step by step he stood up and he held his side grunting. There was dirt all over him and in his open cuts causing him more pain. Shen's body was getting weaker and taxed. He hated this, the feeling of being weak made him feel pathetic, he couldn't stop an attack from a group of small birds. Right now he really wished he wasn't born as a fragile peacock.

He heard the sound of flapping wings, he knew the crows were right behind him and they were laughing at him.

"Ha! I can see why the panda was able to beat you," said one crow, "you're not much of a challenge to begun with."

"Some lord you turned out to be" said another and laughed again.

Hearing these comments filled the peacock with rage, to the point where he cannot take it anymore. He had enough of these worthless creatures, he will prove himself that he was stronger than this. His boiling anger was so influential that it numb away his agonizing pain. He looked down seeing he was surround by garden tools, he spotted ten small knives that are use to cut down tall weeds. He smiled delightedly as he pick one up and in a flash threw it at one of the crows.

The group stopped when they saw a knife impaled one of their friends, his eyes wide as his body drop to the ground. He was dead. Shen strolled over to the body and stomped on him to take the knife out, blood oozing as he did so. The warlord peacock looked up to the crows, their faces showing fear as his pupils of his rudy eyes grew smaller and he smiled evilly at them.

"So, who's next?"

Viper and Crane were still fighting on their own not realizing what just happened. Soon Mantis hopped into the fight while punching some enemies along the way to help his friends.

"Mantis where's Monkey?" asked Crane.

"He's helping out Po, stupid Gang messed up his leg," said Mantis, "He'd he go?"

"Fighting Tigress" said Viper, "as along she has him occupied we will soon capture him."

"Hey wait has anyone seen Shen?" Crane questioned now realizing he hasn't seen the peacock for a while.

The three masters heard three loud thuds behind them, they turned and gasped with horror. There were three dead crows piled up with bloody punctured wounds, you can almost glimpse in their insides. They then saw more bodies falling to the ground, they see Shen fighting the birds by throwing knives and jumping to try and slice them in half.

"Oh dear god…" Mantis muttered to himself, not believing what he was seeing.

"Shen what are you doing!?" Viper cried as she and the two masters rushed in to try and stopped him.

Tigress was succeeding of getting the leader of the crows tired, he looked exhausted as sweat beaded down his features. All she has to do now was strike him with a tiger claw and it will be over. But then Gang noticed something was wrong when he hears the shrieks of his flock and was shock what he saw.

"MY FLOCK!" he flew to the scene, ignoring Tigress who also what was going on, she saw all the bodies and her teammates were trying to hold down Shen.

Gang glanced frantically, counting almost twenty-seven bodies of his men, his good friends who protected him now dead, painting the dirt with red. He felt his body shivered, he panted in fear and grief as he eyed on the peacock shouting the masters to let go of him. Gang now realized why this man should be feared and how he was capable on taking over a city. But as anyone should know, crows are very close and emotional creatures and Gang would not tolerate anyone who dare kill his crows, not even a crazy warlord.

"You…you…B-BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Gang hollered as he dived down to attack Shen with every forced he has, he didn't care if he was tired and he was going to make the peacock pay.

Shen saw Gang was coming and the brinks of his beak formed to a sinister smile. He pushed Mantis, Viper and Crane out of the way like they were rag dolls and used a knife to block Gang's gold talons.

"Do you understand now Gang" Shen said in an ingenious tone, mocking him, "This is what happens when you show no respect to a lord."

"I don't care what you are…" Gang grunted furiously, "You have no right murdering my men, I will kill you Shen, right here and now!"

It was the peacock's turn to laugh at him, "I would like to see you try."

Gang's surviving flock watched as their leader fought Shen. Gang tried to land an attack throwing his wings and claws, but the peacock kept dodging by spinning around or jumping back with his train. Shen then threw a few knives at the crow but managed block it with his feet and even threw it back to strike the peacock's neck but Shen caught the knife just in time. It wasn't until Shen decided to end the fight quickly by charging at the crow with enough force, punched him in the gut that send him soaring in the air. Shen threw his last two knives and watched.

"No!" Tigress cried seeing she was too late.

The knife stabbed the right side of Gang and the other pierced his left wing, the crow croaked trying to say something but only little drops of blood came out of his mouth. He fell to the ground in seconds.

"Gang is…dead…" one crow whimpered.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!"

All the crows then flew off not knowing or caring what direction they were going as long they were far away from what they just saw.

Monkey helped Po walked by letting the panda lean on him, despite his size he was able to walk along side with him. When they got back they looked up with shock faces, wondering why there were so many bodies. They walked forward to see the others glaring at Shen, the peacock's feathers and clothes and even his feet were covered with specks of blood.

"Guys what happened here?" asked Po.

"Oh Shen decided to go berserk and kill the guy we were after!" Mantis cried out still freaking about the whole thing.

"He did what?" exclaimed Monkey with wide eyes.

"YOU!" Everyone turned to see a very unhappy Tigress stomping her way to the crazy peacock, "You idiot! What were you thinking?!"

Shen was unfazed by her rage and acted like nothing happen, "All I did was get rid of a pest problem."

"We were supposed to bring Gang in question, not to kill him!" yelled the female tiger.

"Guys wait!" they all heard Crane who standing in the tall grass, "His body is gone."

"What!" Shen snapped as he and the other made their way to the grass.

The masters saw that Crane was right, the body was gone, the only things that were left behind were two knives with blood all over them.

"There's not much of a blood trail, he must have flew away" said Viper.

"But how? I don't see him anywhere" said Crane, checking the skies.

"We better find him and fast" ordered Tigress.

"But um, what about the bodies…" Po pointed out.

The warriors looked at all of them with sad eyes, they knew Gang was right about one thing, they didn't deserve to die like this. The five have seen gruesome events before but nothing like this. They decided to collect all of them to give them a proper burial, plus they didn't want the villagers to look at any of this mess.

"Shifu is not gonna like this…" Mantis said to himself.

The only two who were not helping was Po, mostly because he can't stand right now and Shen who was more proud of his work than guilty. He noticed the panda was staring at him with disappointing eyes, he only stared back with an expression that he gave him back at the fireworks factory, then looked away. The villagers soon came out from their hiding spots, eyeing the peacock with fear after witnessing what they just saw.

Shen then heard another whisper from one of the villagers: "So the stories in Gongmen are true, he really is the color of death."

* * *

 **And that was chapter-DAMN! This got dark didn't it? Sorry, it took me so long to edited this chapter because I wanted the battle to be creative like in the films. I don't normally put curse words in my fanfics but maybe just this once since this is a rated T story. So Gang was inspired by the character that was going to be Wolf Boss in KFP2 but was scrapped after words.**

 **Gang mean strong or powerful.**

 **Thank so much for reading guys, remember to review and if you see any mistakes let me know.**


	8. Brutal Conflicts

**All right, we're here to my favorite chapter and I've been waiting to write this one. This is my favorite because of the drama that going to happen.**

 **I also want to make a note that there going to be another flashback to Shen's backstory. I'm not really going to fully write his whole backstory cuz I know it's been done before and I only writing out what may have happen to him while he was still young and put little hints on how he may have been before. So jump in this chapter and see gonna happen. Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Brutal Conflicts

"He did what?!"

"Shifu, I don't know what happened. He just snapped and started killing everyone," Tigress explained, "Gang is still alive but we don't know where he could be."

She then bowed to her father showing her respect but still felt shame, "Forgive me master, I should have kept an eye on him."

Master Shifu shook his head, telling his student not to bow, "No Tigress. It is not your fault…it was mine."

"Wh-what?"

"I wanted Shen to learn teamwork. I thought it was time for him to out in the field with all of you. But it is seem he was not ready, so I put the blame on myself since I allowed him to be out there" said Master Shifu.

Tigress understood and nodded. Although she didn't want her father to take the blame, he did not predict this to happen. She could see the guilt on her Shifu's face as he rubbed his head as if he having a headache. This and the thought of the peacock lord fired up her anger even more. She clutched her fist but took deep breaths so she wouldn't show how much she was upset in front of her teacher, "What will be his punishment then?"

"He will stay indoors for three days and clean up all of the Jade Palace rooms, each one of you will keep an eye on him if he tries anything else" said Shifu.

Tigress once again nodded and walked out of the Hall of Heroes. She closed the doors and turned to her friends, who have many bandages covering most of their deep cuts. She noticed one person is not with them.

"Where is he?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Outside by the Training Hall" said Crane.

Tigress then leaped up and landed on the last step of the stairs and rushed to the Training Hall.

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave her alone with him?" Po said with concern.

Crane frowned and agreed, "You have a point, maybe we should follow her."

Meanwhile Lord Shen was training himself outside of the Training Hall, using the knife he took as his weapon. He tested his skills with a wooden poll as his opponent. Moving fast he use his knife to hit and chipped most of the wood away all while he smiled. He missed having this soft of energy, having to fight and kill all those crows filled him anew. The fight he had with Gang reminded him of who he was and how powerful he is. Although he was disappointed that he wasn't able to kill Gang, he thought to himself at least he had made the fool suffer. The next time he'll see him, he will show no mercy.

"Shen!"

He heard someone call him from behind and turned to look. Master Tigress was standing there with her arms folded and had a powerful glare. The glare however, didn't seem intimidate him as he narrowed his eyes, glaring back.

"What do you want female?" Shen said irritated.

Her orange cat eyes glanced to his wings only to see the knife he was holding. She couldn't believe he kept it after what he did with it, Tigress slowly walked to the peacock with her arm out.

"Give that to me."

Shen looked down at his knife and turned away to get back to his own training.

"It belongs to me now," he simply said as he ignored Tigress. He stopped when he felt his arm being pulled back, he curved his neck to see the female tiger grabbing his wing and threw the knife right into the tree. She let go of his arm but still was glaring at Shen.

"First of all, a kung fu master fight with strength and honor," she said, "And second, you use weapons for emergency not to slaughter, you're being punished for what you did today."

Shen did not appreciate that his knife was taken away but he was baffled by the fact he was being punished.

"I'm being punished?" he questioned her as he smirked like this was a funny joke, "On what predicament?"

"For murdering all those crows and disobeying me when I said say away from Gang" said Tigress.

The peacock turned his head away with 'hmph' and stored his wings in his sleeves like a proper lord would do. He showed no amount of emotion about the dead crows and his expression made that clear to Tigress. His crown of feathers twitched as he eyed her.

"Tell me female, are you the others this ignorant?" said Shen, "We fought before, you know how my battling style works. This is how I always defend myself and rid of problems such as those rats with wings. Do you really expect me to dispose my cai li fo when it kept me alive for thirty years?"

"But that's not how things work here" Tigress went straight to the point of correcting him.

"And does it look like I care?" said Shen with an unamusement tone.

Tigress kept herself from growling loudly to him, she was losing patients with him.

"Of course I wouldn't expect someone such as yourself to understand real talent of a warlord."

"How many times do I have to tell you that your not a warlord, or are you that deaf to hear anything?"

Shen was getting pissed off every time she would bring that up and choose not to respond. He saw the small smile forming on her face, which angered him more and made his feathers flared a bit. He pitched his forehead to reduce the upcoming headache. An idea came to him that maybe the both of them can agree on. Surely she can agree on this if he can convince her, when he opened his eyes he turned to look at the master.

"How about this, since I'm becoming a problem why don't I just leave" he saw her brow raised in suspicion, "It makes sense if you think about it. It will ease our stress away, you can go on with your life like I was never here, and I can go on with my life. No need to worry about me causing trouble, since it will take me years and years to come up with a new plan, quiet and alone."

Tigress rolled her eyes and gave Shen a look of disapproval, "Now it's my turn to ask if you're the ignorant one, because that's not happening."

Shen took a step back from the insult but was confused by this response, "What? Just days ago none of you wanted me here to begin with. In fact you're the one who wanted me to leave. So why this change of thought?"

"As much as I want you to disappear I won't allow you to leave."

"And why is that?"

"Because me and everyone else made a promise to Po."

Shen blinked, thinking how this could be about the panda.

"I'm not doing this because I want to, I doing this for Po" Tigress explained as her voice become louder expressing her anger to the peacock, "We promise that we would help, despite everything you done he risked his life to save yours from drowning. He had shown nothing but kindness and yet you treat him like dirt. If you're really a lord then should give more respect to the savoir who gave you this second chance. Now where is your honor in that?!"

After hearing this Shen wanted to either laugh at her for making this promise or not say anything seeing how angry she was. But hearing that he should give more respect to his called savoir, Shen lost his temper and exclaimed back at her.

"Honor?" he said with his beak snarling with disgust, "Since when did I ever care about honor. All I care was taking back what was rightfully mine, I am the true ruler of Gongmen and it was all taken away from me by one panda!"

Shen then pointed his finger at her as if he was holding a dagger, "And you, you dare have the right to tell me who I should respect? I will show no veneration to a senseless and repulsive bear. He is the reason why I'm trapped here, but once I have become stronger I will kill everyone here and I will make you watch."

Tigress kept her guard up as the peacock threated her, his ruby eyes shank to the size of dots and he smiled spitefully, "Happiness must be taken female, and I would surely enjoy taking yours if you dare get in in my way."

He left it at that and Shen turned his back to her as he went to retrieved his knife.

Tigress was furious by the threat from the peacock, her patience were long gone and exclaimed as loud as she can. "No wonder you're parents banished you, you are nothing but a disgrace!"

Shen froze on his tracks. He stood very still as if time has frozen around them. He felt something in mind snapped in two, his breath shaking in fuming wrath. In rage that the female mention of his banishment and his parents, he will not let her get away with this, he will not let her win this argument. Then he remembered what he read from the stolen scrolls, what he read about her history. Shen didn't brother to turn to her but said in his shaky angered voice, just enough for her to hear, "And the same to you, since your parents didn't want to rise a monster…"

The sky suddenly changed to a darkish bleeding color of red. Tigress was stunned. She felt a heavy pain in her heart at the mention of her parents, whom she never knew. Her eyes were wide and her thoughts were racing–wondering how on earth did he know–but it was soon replaced by blinding rage.

She got on all fours and with incredible fast speed charged right towards the peacock. Shen knew she was going to attack and in a spilt second, he used his train to smack her away. He watched with a smile as Tigress hit the wall. She got up and growled and charged again not even thinking straight, she just wanted to hurt Shen.

Shen would dodge very attack and would often throw a punch or kick to Tigress. He was gleefully enjoying taunting the female tiger with his smile and messing with her emotions, although the enjoyment didn't last long.

Tigress leaped up so high that the peacock almost missed her. She wasn't even planning on throwing a kick, she instead landed on the lord's back causing him to fall over. Holding him down Tigress threw a punch at his face and even trying to claw him. Shen managed to throw her off but was breathing in pain, his cuts from the pervious battle were still open and burning. He tried his best to ignore them. The two of them made eye contact and when they did Tigress growled out a fierce roar and Shen screeched his peacock call threateningly, they continued to fight.

"Tigress, Shen, Stop!"

Po and the four masters made it to the Training Hall only to witness the female tiger and the peacock fighting like wild animals. The panda told them to stop but they didn't seem to be listening. Po and his friends rushed to stop fighting, Crane and Viper grabbed Tigress's arms calming her down while Po, Monkey, and Mantis restrained Shen from getting too close.

"Stop! no more fighting" cried Po while not letting go of the peacock.

"Tigress are you okay?" asked Viper seeing how upset she was.

Before Tigress could answer, Shen got himself loose from the panda's grip and use his feet to claw at her, reopening her cuts under her bandages. She reacted and grip her arm in pain.

"I said stop it !" Po just suddenly and without thinking, pushed Shen to the ground enough to be inches away from Tigress. It caught Shen off guard, he turned to glare at the panda only to pause and saw his expression. Po's face was a mix of anger and disappointment. Shen felt he had seen this expression before.

"What is wrong with you?" Po said with his eyes narrowing with such anger. He left it as that not waiting for Shen to respond and went to check on his friend. The peacock tried to stand back up; it seemed everyone were more concern with Tigress than him.

"Tigress, are you okay?" Po asked with worry in his voice.

She didn't bother to look up at him, she stared at the ground, not looking at anyone. She was in pain but her mind was in a different place. The words Shen said to her made her lost control, she had never felt this kind of wrath before. But now, she doesn't know what she was feeling, it was a very heavy and a melancholy feeling.

"I'm fine…" she said very mellow and unfeeling. Tigress then started to walk away from the others.

"Tigress, where are you going?" asked Po.

"I...I need to be alone, I'm sorry" Tigress went down the stairs still holding her arm.

"Tigress…" Po whispered to himself becoming very concern about her.

The four masters also watched her leave with worry, they never Tigress this down before, and even when she was she would always hide it. They all turned to Shen and glared at him.

"Okay talk. What did you do?" asked Crane.

Shen stared back at them, his brows became narrowed downward every second that he was staring at them. He had enough of this, and thought he too needed to be alone. Without any warning, Shen took a running start, leaped to a near wall and jumped off. He opened his wings and train and glided away from those glaring judging eyes.

"Hey Shen wait!" called Po, but it was already too late.

"We'll follow him, you go check on Tigress" said Monkey as he and others went after the warlord. Po nodded and went down stairs as the clouds rolled in and sky turned to a darkish blue of the night.

* * *

For while he let himself glided with the wind, Shen arched his neck to see he was far away from the Jade Palace. Seeing an opening he landed on a patch of grass in the forest. Shen breathe heavily, his muscles were sore from fighting and also was tired from flying too long. It didn't help that his wounds were still burning his skin.

He examined his wounds, he saw that some were healed but some were turning purple. Shen even found some of his feathers were bend or torn from their spots. He blamed the female for that.

Shen sauntered to a nearby tree, he lead forward letting his back feel the cold bark of tree. He stood there for while hearing the wind and watched the blank nightly sky. It was a terrible day for him, two battles causing damage on his body and the female tiger insulted him by reminding him of his parents and how much they hated him on that day.

Thinking about it Shen's thoughts lead him back to the expression he saw on the panda's face. He had seen that many times before when they face each other, at the fireworks factory and the harbor, but this look was different. He could feel the anger and could see how strong disappointment was toward him. The panda's face reminded him how his father would look at him. It reminded him of a memory long ago.

" _Shen! How many times I have to tell you cannot play in the laboratory" his father said as he made sure to lock the doors, "It is much too dangerous."_

" _I wasn't playing father I was experimenting" said a teenage Shen, upset that his father pulled him out of the room again._

" _But you haven't learn how to properly use the powder" his father explained and went on explaining how the wrong chemicals can be unpredictable._

 _Shen did not like his father's lectures. He never spend any time to teach with him to make fireworks or anything else, the only when his around was breakfast hour or when he's lecture him like this one. Shen had been sneaking into the lab to test and experiment his father's powder. He had to teach himself and would have thought his father would be proud, but instead his father was mad and told him he still wasn't ready._

" _Oh-no, look at your feet" his father pointed with worry._

 _Shen looked down to his feet and saw burns and blisters from the sparks of the fireworks._

" _I can still walk," but as the young prince tried to walk his leg flinched in pain._

 _His father rolled his eyes, "This is why you're not ready my son," he said as he use a cloth to clean the little peacock's feet, "I don't want your feet to look disfigured."_

 _Shen grumbled to himself, "I'm already disfigured."_

 _His father stopped and looked up to his son with shock, "What did you say?"_

" _I'm disfigured!" cried the prince, "I'm the color of death, and everyone said I am."_

" _That's not true" said his father, "You are not disfigured nor any color of death."_

" _Then why I am I like this father?" asked Shen, "Why do I not look nothing like you or mother?"_

 _Shen's father paused for a moment, this was a conversation that he and his wife tried to avoid whenever they see their child. They don't really have an answer to it but their son suspected them to know. They would always tell him that he fine just the way he is, but he didn't seem to be satisfied with that anymore._

" _We don't know why son," his father answered honestly, "But we told you before there is nothing wrong with you, your perfect just the way you are."_

" _Well I don't feel perfect" Shen snapped, "And I will soon make those fools pay for what they said about me."_

 _He then flinched when he felt his father grabbed his shoulders and looked at him with a serious and stern look._

" _Don't ever think that" he said angrily, "A lord would never think of hurting his own people, he's protects them. And what ever they said to you does not mean anything, it just people being unenlightened of what they can't understand. Why do you think this way son? You used to be cheerful and forgiving, you never let any of this bother you."_

" _How would you know, you're never around!" Shen cried as he glared at his father. His father stared at him after he said that. It was the truth, he was never around when his child needed him. He would see him in the morning or sometimes not at all. He remembered seeing his son smile to him before he left but lately he hasn't noticed he was changing as he got older. The silence was broken when a servant walked in telling Shen's father some important news._

" _I'm sorry son," his father said, "Listen we will talk about this again."_

 _But he never came back to talk to him, another false promise he failed to keep and it angered Shen. The next day he used his knife to unlock the door and worked in the laboratory, all day until it was nighttime._

Shen's eyes flew opened after thinking back on that memory. He realized he did it again, he thought back on his past and this was second time he did today. The image of his father popped in his head, the words he said to him repeated.

Shen shook his head irritated, "Stop it, the past means nothing, he means nothing" he said. Frustrated he kicked the tree with such force small leaves fall to the ground. Shen kicked the tree repeatedly and then picked up a long broken twig threw it across the tall grass.

"Ow damn it!"

Shen stopped when he heard someone cried out. That voice sounded very familiar, he walked in the tall grass and looked around. He stared down to a small black bird trying to crawl his way to a patch of grass.

"YOU!" Shen yelled glaring down at an injured Gang.

The crow quickly turned to see Shen and actually yelped in fear, he was not in good conduction and seeing Shen was the very last thing Gang did not wanted to see. With all his strength Gang got up to his feet and tried to run, he even tried to flap his wings but the gaping hole in his left wing only made it worse.

Shen stomped on the poor bird, making him cry out in anguish.

"Ge-get off me!" Gang cried.

"You should have stayed dead," said Shen "Don't fret, I will end your misery."

The peacock smiled as he broke the twig in two, use the one with a sharp edge at the tip.

Gang was breathing harshly, the pain was becoming too much and his shaking fear wasn't helping him.

"You can't kill me" the crow said trying to get himself out of this situation, "You know Master Eagle is looking for me, and he wants me back alive."

Shen face did not change and leaned forward, "So sorry, but I have no interest in keeping you alive."

Gang saw his smile grew wider and his fear worsen. He knew this peacock was not kidding, in his mind all he could think how crazy this man was. He saw Shen was about to stabbed him with the stick and he cried out, "No please! Don't kill me, I'll do anything!"

Shen stopped and stared at the fallen grow, his smile lessened but it was still unpleasant.

"Anything?" he said with interest.

* * *

He knew where she was, he looked up and saw her sitting next to the peach tree. Po sighed and slowly went up the stone stairs. He made to the top but he stood there for a moment, he wondered if she had noticed she was not alone.

"Tigress" he called out quietly.

She didn't respond or even budge, she only stared directly to the darkish blank sky.

"Can we talk…?" he asked in the same tone hoping to get a response. He wanted to know what was troubling Tigress, he knew Shen must have said or did something to her. He never seen her this upset and thought maybe she should talk about it to get off her chest. But Tigress wasn't the type to open up to her teammates, she never shared anything that was on her mind. That is until their mission at Gongmen City, where she told Po she did understand what he was going through. He frowned when she didn't say anything.

"I'm all right, if that's what you are wondering" Tigress finally spoke.

Po relaxed a little, he quietly walked up to her and sat next to her. He turned to look at her but saw her attention was still on the sky. He too looked up and both of them watched as the stars appeared in the night. They stayed like that for minutes, which he didn't mind, he knew she wouldn't open up to him instantly so he gave her time to think about what she had to say. He picked up a peach and ate it quietly while stargazing. As he was counting the stars to himself he heard her say, "How is your leg?"

He swallowed his peach and looked at her and looked at his leg, "Okay, doesn't hurt anymore. How's your arm by the way?"

Po noticed she was still clutching it.

"I'll get over it" she said.

But Po knew she was still in pain so he gently took off his bandages. He was glad his leg stopped bleeding and most of his skin under his fur healed up. He held out his arm to Tigress who looked at him with surprise.

"Po your leg-"

"It's okay, I think you need it the most."

Seeing he won't change his mind, Tigress took the bandages and rolled it around her arm, she tied a not to hold it in place. She thanked Po. Tigress stared at the ground instead of the sky, thinking to herself. She let out a soft sigh, "I let my emotion get the better of me" she said, " I shouldn't have said anything to him but when he…when he mention my parents, I just lost it."

Po nodded understanding and carefully question, "Um…what did he said?"

Tigress didn't say anything for while, still thinking. The feeling heaviness returning to heart. She turned her attention to her friend, "You know…I was adopted right?"

"Um, yeah I do know" Po said fiddling his hands wonder where this was going.

"Before Shifu, everyone was afraid of me" she said as her eyes trailed away other directions, "The kids never wanted to play with me, the teachers never came near me, not even the people who came to visit didn't want to adopt me…"

Tigress paused, her shoulders slumped as she thought about her next sentence. Her brows creased in sadness, "…I guess no one wanted to raise a monster…"

Po blinked putting the pieces together on what happened and frowned, "But, you're not a monster. You were just super strong" he said "Whatever Shen said he's wrong. I don't think your parents gave you up because of that, maybe there was another reason but they probably still wanted to keep you, but they just couldn't. They did it because they love you and wanted you safe."

Tigress straighten her back and turned her to Po's direction, she could see in his eyes that he meant every word of it and she gave the panda a small smile. The sad feeling was still there but she didn't let bother her .

"Do you sometimes think about them or miss them?" Po asked.

"Po I don't even remember what they looked like. It hard to miss someone you haven't even met " Tigress then looked up to the stars, "I don't even know if their alive or not."

Po also looked up at the stars but he frowned again, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Tigress glanced to Po again as he explained.

"I have little memories of my parents, some good ones but…mostly from that night. But I feel I didn't really get to know them that well, and yet I still miss them."

"It still haunts you doesn't it?" Tigress asked.

Po twitched and looked at her with a confused look, "What? No, no it doesn't bother me it's just-"

"Po stop. We know you're not hardcore material" said Tigress.

The panda sat very still until finally admitted, "Okay, it still bothers me" he felt small tears at the corner of his eyes. He let them fall and slowly wiped them away and sniffed. Tigress gently patted his back to comfort him.

"I still cry when I think about it " he said honestly, "But I think my parents would have want me to move on. I accepted what happened and I made peace with it. I remember them, I remember all of it but they're not gone."

"They're still here with you" Tigress said.

"Not just them. You're here too, I got you, Viper, Crane, Monkey Mantis, Shifu and my dad. You guys are my family and all of you are part my story, I wouldn't change it for the whole world " Po said with a smile and confidence.

Tigress smiled back seeing how much wiser Po has become. He was still the same clumsily silly panda but has matured a little. They both looked up when they noticed the dark clouds rolled away, revealing the bright moon joining with stars.

"I wonder if our parents are up there with as stars" Po said out aloud.

"Who knows" Tigress said with some wonder in her voice, "no one knows what the spirit realm is like, but it is a nice thought if they are the stars."

Both of them were amazed how close the moon was and both close their eyes feeling nightly breeze, feeling peace around them.

* * *

 **This little bit at the end with Po and Tigress was inspired from The Little Prince by Mark Osborne (who directed the first KFP). I saw it three days ago with my mom and it was absolutely beautiful. If you guys get the chance go see it, the film is also here in the internet. Honestly if Mark comes back to Dreamworks he should direct the fourth KFP film with Jennifer cuz this guys really improve his directing skills with Little Prince.**

 **Let me know if you see any mistakes and thanks so much for reading guys!**


	9. The Deal and Some Advice or Two…

**Alright back with another chapter! Yeah I will admit the title for this is not my best but it will do. I was going to add more stuff into it but the chapter was becoming way too long so I had to cut it short. So let get on to it, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Deal and Some Advice or Two…

Gang wasn't not in a good position or in good health to fight back due to the injury on his wing and chest. When he cried out he would do anything, he really means will do anything to save himself. He glanced up when the final impact didn't come. He saw the expression on Shen's face seeing he got him interested.

"Anything?"

"Y-yes, I can give you anything. If I can do that for you, would you spare me?"

He felt the weight of the peacock's feet lifted and let out a deep breath of relief. Gang slowly got up to his feet, holding his wing in a tight grip. His eyes locked on to Shen, wondering what he has in mind.

"What can you give me exactly?" asked Shen.

"I can give you treasures, supplies of food that I stole. If I can just reach to my men…"

"That nice but I'm not fascinated in any of those," Shen disregarded, "I'm wondering if you know anything about…manufacture weapons?"

Gang worded out his next sentence carefully, "No, not really, but I know someone who can help you. He designs weapons and sell them illegally on the market."

The peacock raised a brow, "And how do you know this person?"

"He made me theses," Gang held out his foot to show his bloodstained talons, "He can make any kind of weapon you want."

Shen hummed to himself thinking about what to do next while rubbing his chin. Maybe he could see this blacksmith and have him made a cannon for him, but it could probably take months to finish a huge project and he can't really leave since he has the panda and assassins are on his back. He has to think of something else, he has to come up with new weapon that could be finish in a week. Shen needed some time to plan this out.

"Can you find this person for me?"

"I can," said Gang, "But I can't fly there, I'm still weak and I have a giant hole in my wings."

"And who fault is that?" Shen mocked him.

"You of course! You killed my men and tried to killed me you horrid bird! " Gang snapped at him.

"And I will strike you right now if you don't watch that tongue of yours" Shen threated which made Gang shut his mouth.

All right, all right" the crow sighed, "Look, can I at least heal myself? Just give me…two weeks?"

Shen eyed him with narrowed eyes, he thought about it for a moment and agreed.

"Fine, here is the deal. I give you two weeks to heal your wounds, but you have to keep in touch with me and this blacksmith."

"Okay, I think I can hide at his place, stay low."

"Good. Write to me as soon as you get there and I will write back in secret. I need time to come up with a design of my weapons, once your two weeks are up come and find me and I'll give my notes to deliver."

"Okay, now we make exchange for weapons in abandoned places, there a spot not far from here in the Bamboo forest," explained Gang while binding a weed of grass around his wound, "you will meet the blacksmith there and he will give you the weapons."

"If that's the case, I need you there as well."

"Wait what?" Gang asked with surprise.

"I'm not making them just for me but for you and the rest of your crows" Shen said with the same unpleasant smile, "I need to rebuild an army and in return I won't kill you. Is that clear?"

Gang did not like this turn of events, now his flock is getting involved in this. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel taking advantage on this situation. If he could play this game with Shen, maybe he may get something out of this. Gang was hating himself for this but he didn't want to die tonight and he knows the peacock is waiting for an answer. The crow stood tall and bowed with grace to the lord in front of him.

"Yes and it will be done…my lord," said Gang.

Shen's smile grew with pride, "That's much better. Now go."

The crow nodded and took off to the air but not too high. His flight pattern was slightly off but he tried to ignore the stinging pain as he flew. Gang was really glad to get away from the peacock but he couldn't believe that he just made a deal with the devil.

Shen watched as the crow flew farther away, eager that he has help outside to put the pieces of his plan together.

"There you are."

Shen arched his neck only to see the four masters.

"What do you want?" Shen demanded rudely.

Crane spoke again, " You can't fly off like that Shen."

Shen rolled his eyes, "Can a peacock have some privacy to be alone?"

"No. Not if you're trying to escape," said Mantis folding his arms.

Shen stared walking and strode passed the masters and they followed him. They kept their eyes on the peacock to make sure he doesn't try anything else.

"Shen, " said Viper, "Once we get back you have to apologue to-"

"I don't apologue to no one" Shen said firmly and he quickened his pace to be far away from the masters. The peacock held his head high and kept staring straight ahead, ignoring the glares. It had been a long day and a long night for everyone.

* * *

"And then he took off with without warning…"

"And then…"

"Well the guys found him but he doesn't apologues to Tigress."

"Uh-huh..."

"He just walked pass her like nothing happen."

"Po can you pass me the sauce?"

"Dad, are you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh of course Po, I am" said Mr. Ping while he was cooking a new batch of noodles.

The next day Po woke up much early and decided to go and see his father. He wanted to talk about the situation of Shen with someone and thought his dad could give him some advice. Po gave the sauce to his dad who was cooking for his early morning customers.

"So what is Shen doing now?" asked who was giving a bowl of dumplings to a customer.

Po played with his rice porridge, "Well, the five left already to find any clues on where Gang could be and Shifu is watching him while he cleans up."

"Oh that's good right? He won't go into more trouble," said Mr. Ping as he chop his vegetables.

"That not the point dad," said Po taking a bite of his food, "The point is to help him and I made that promise to Ah-ma. But…I don't know, I feel like I'm doing everything wrong."

slowed downed his chopping and glanced to his son. The old goose could sense how upset Po was. Mr. Ping already knows the story between Po and the peacock and it was still shocking to him. He understands where his son was coming from but how can anyone tries to befriend a crazy bird who murdered their family. Still, Mr. Ping wanted to help his son in the best way he can; this calls for father and son time. He put his knife down and strolls to the counter stand.

"Look son, I know it can be hard to get along with someone but it doesn't sound like you're anything wrong."

"I'm not?" Po looked up to his father.

"No, not at all. I think you're trying too hard."

"What do you mean?" The young panda tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, you are helping him but at the same time you're not."

"Huh?"

"What I'm trying to say is, Shen is probably not use to the changes around him and that's why he won't let anyone in. How long has he been staying?"

"For almost a month" said Po, "Actually, when we first started training together it kinda felt things were going okay, but then…it just disappeared and he got all moody again."

"Maybe he took a step back for a reason. He may some more time to adjust and ponder on if this is something he wants" Mr. Ping fiddled with his hands and frowned, "I'm sorry Po, I wish I could be more helpful."

"No dad, you're right" Po reassured, "Maybe I'm pushing it on him. I just don't know what other way I could say I really want to help. How can I find the answer from within if he won't let me in?"

"You could always surrender him to us" said a voice behind Po.

The father and son turned to see a elephant and small monkey sitting by a table and eating their noodles dumplings.

"You!" Po cried out.

"Yes, me and Píqì" said Zhēnbâo.

The female monkey glanced up to Po, this time with a clam expression than the last time he saw her. She slurped up her long noodles and gave a blunt greeting, "Yo."

"What are you doing here, I thought Shifu told you guys to leave" Po said with a glare.

"We did," Zhēnbâo explained with a month full of noodles, "We left the Jade Palace, but I did say we'll be around. We got confirmed information from our emperor that it was all right for the peacock to be in your hands, but to also keep a sharp eye out for anything suspicious. "

"Yeah, a sharp eye out for anything suspicious " Píqì said with a grin.

"Okay Píqì what's with you?" Zhēnbâo said annoyed and folded his arms.

"What?" question the monkey.

"How come you 'yeah' and repeat everything I said."

"I thought it's a little thing were doing" Píqì smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway" Zhēnbâo turned his attention back to the panda, "We heard your story of what happened, I'm sorry your mission did not go well. If the peacock is becoming too much we can take him out of yours hands."

"Yeah right, you honestly think I can trust you guys after you attack us" Po said with a knowing look.

"I understand you don't trust me but I'm being modest this time" Zhēnbâo said with honesty.

"So what do you mean finding the answer from within?" asked the elephant.

Po still didn't like this duo, he wouldn't dare think of sending Shen away to this two. "It's just a riddle…" he simply said not giving any more details after that.

"Doesn't sound very helpful" said Píqì finish her food.

"Well it's called a riddle for a reason…" Po pointed out like the duo was the dumb ones.

The trained assassin elephant finished his noodles and picked up all six bowls to returned to . Po was surprised how many bowls he had with him and it was for breakfast. But he guesses that big elephants like Zhēnbâo have a bigger appetite than a panda.

"Well we wish you good luck with this riddle between you and the peacock" said Zhēnbâo as he put his cloth mask covering his face, "Come along Píqì."

Píqì finished eating the last of her dumplings and jumped to her partner's arm. She then threw the bowl to Po who caught it in the nick of time. He wasn't sure she was trying to aim at his head or just return it to him. Píqì smiled.

"Nice catch, Dragon Warrior" she said impressively.

"Um…thanks" said Po uncertainty.

"Thanks for the food Mr. Goose" the small monkey called out.

"Come back anytime" Mr. Ping waved goodbye.

"Dad!"

"What? They're my best customers, they paid with purchases."

"They tried to kill Shen!"

"Well thank goodness they didn't tried to kill you right?" said trying the lighten the mood but was more happy to have customers to buy more of his food.

Po couldn't argue with that and his father did made a good point. The assassins were much polite than last time, but he still didn't trust them. "So dad, do you think I can find the answers?" he asked.

"Po, I know you can do anything," said Mr. Ping showing how much he believes in his son, "From my understanding it sound like both of you must find this answer together. But I will agree with the monkey, that riddle makes no sense."

"It was worth a shot to ask" Po smiled, "Thanks for the advice dad, gotta head back."

"Oh son wait! I'm out of rice, can you bring some more for me?"

"I'm on it dad!"

Po took off heading to the market to find more rice. As he walked towards the markets he let his mind wonder on how Shen is doing with Master Shifu.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Jade Palace, Shen was following Master Shifu to the temple of the Sacred Hall of Heroes. The old teacher needed some help in the scroll room.

Shen did not had a pleasant morning, the moment he got up he saw the red panda standing by the doorway holding a broom in his hand. He thought this was a pathetic joke but Shifu made it clear that this was his punishment and he would be doing this for three days. The peacock warlord couldn't believe how offended he felt, he a lord is being forced to do a peasant's job. If this was supposed to teach him something, he didn't seem to be learning anything.

Shen swept up the hallways of the Student barracks while Shifu kept his eye on him. Every five minutes he would give the teacher the sink eye and Shifu would pretended he didn't notice. After sweptwing up Shen was instructed to clean the kitchen next. He washed and put all the pots away, put all the ingredients away in their proper draws, and dusted the room. The peacock asked if he was done but he was far from it. Shifu said his last task is too help in the scroll room, which is where they were heading right now.

"I thought I'm not allowed to be in this temple" Shen said breaking the silence between.

Shifu's ears only twitch at this comment. They made it to the last step and stopped in front of the giant doors.

"True, but to learn to be a kung fu master you must read and follow the teachings of past masters" Shifu turned around giving Shen a wise look.

"And yet you still trust me?" Shen raised a brow.

"Of course, I have to, you are my student Shen" Shifu said opening the wooden doors to the Hall of Heroes.

They entered the long and tall room of green surrounded by artifact from warriors long ago. The peacock have heard stories of this place of the Jade Palace but now that he was here he couldn't believe how beautiful it was, not as architecture as the Tower of Sacred Flames but still beautiful. Shen noticed all of the armors, weapons, and other tools that were use from legendary battles or wars. He could see why he wasn't allowed to be here before, these weapons could have potential as his weapon if weren't for the read panda kelp glancing back every now and then. Shen noticed some painting of masters he heard about growing up, there was one of Master Bull who looked similar to Master Ox, and one painting of Lady Wind Song, but there was one that caught his attention.

The painting of Master Oogway. Shen remembered Mater Thundering Rhino telling the story of how he met the tortoise. As a kid Shen was inspired on how wise and how remarkable the master was. He arched his neck, seeing Oogway's back is only shown and his face was barley visible in the painting.

"He was a great hero, and a great teacher" said Shifu who also stared at the painting, letting the memories of the tortoise come back to him.

"Although he was full of…mystery" Shifu described, "You can never get a straight answer from him. But he always believe things happen for a reason, that there are no accidents."

Shen scoffed at this, things don't happen for reasons and even if they did they are just obstacles that can be change or erase. But then again, he wasn't able to change his fate and that reminder filled him with anger. This Master Oogway didn't sound wise or remarkable to Shen as he thought; the tortoise had all the knowledge of kung fu and all he did was left the legendary dragon scroll blank, how disappointing. In fact he was staring to realize that Oogway's personality was almost similar to the Soothsayer.

Shen hadn't thought of her for a while….

"This way now."

Shen snapped out from his thoughts and turned to see the red panda walking away. He quickly followed but questioned on where there were going, he noticed the scrolls across from the small pool but they were going around to another hallway behind it.

They entered a much larger room behind the walls. Every inch of the room from top to bottom were nothing but scrolls all over the place. Some were in book shelved or in one pile on the floor. It was such a mess.

"Let's get started" Shifu said.

The peacock blinked not sure if he heard the teacher correctly, "This is my last task? To clean this…?"

"Not clean" Shifu simply said, "I want you to help me organize all the scrolls and put them back to its place."

Shen gawked at this, seeing all of the scrolls on the floor it could take them hours to finish. He sighed in annoyance but in the inside he was screaming, he was now regretting on killing those birds.

For three hours, the two rearrange and put away most of the scrolls on the shelves. The floor was still a mess but now there were only two piles than eight piles. It was a difficult task, Shen had to carefully climb on the shelves and place in a scroll. Once a section was completely full he would gently let himself fall back to the floor and move on to the next. He made sure everything was in order and perfect, the palace may not be his home but it didn't stop Shen to make sure everything was organize in his way. He went on to another pile only to see something that was out of place; one of the scrolls was different from the others.

Curiously, Shen pulled it out causing the rest to fall on top of each other. What was very strange was the rolled up scroll was placed inside a jade container. Out of all the plan and pale rolled up papers why was there only one scroll with a color.

"Is there a reason why this one is special?" he asked the master. Shifu looked and saw the green scroll in Shen's wings.

"Oh that…that belongs to Oogway" said the old master.

"Why is it green?" Shen had to ask.

"I am not sure to be honest" Master Shifu admitted, "It was something private to Oogway, that's why I never bother to look at it. You can put it away with the rest."

Shifu remembered seeing his teacher writing something in the jade scroll and remembered finding Oogway even painting it every night. He never questioned why it so important but he could tell it was something personal, the look on Oogway's face was always painful or his eyes filled with sorrow.

Shen looked down at the jade scroll. He wondered what the tortoise has written that was private, but as much he wanted to open it he wasn't interested to cause more trouble with the teacher nor wanted one more task for his punishment. Shen shrugged it off and placed the jade scroll far inside the shelf then placing other scrolls hiding the jade one.

They were finally done only six scrolls were stacked as a tower on top of the table.

"We're done for today, thank you for your help Shen" said Master Shifu as he gathered the scroll to take with. Although Shen did not appreciate his kind gesture, he was just relief now he can get away from him.

"And what are those for?" asked Shen walking out of the scroll room.

"They're for Tigress, I thought some of these may cheer her up" said Shifu eyeing the bird beside him, "I heard about what happened."

Both came to a halt, Shen knew that the red panda was glaring at him. He won't let himself glared back, only to stare ahead with a frown.

"I am not apologizing," Shen said, "She assaulted me first."

Shifu's ear gave a small twitch still eyeing the peacock, he wasn't angry, he knew Shen would not give in that easily or show any remorse if he brought it up. He let out a small sigh and continued his walk with peacock following.

"Tigress sometimes let 's her temper get the better of her" said Shifu, "But maybe that was my fault."

Shen looked down at the master with an expression of interested.

"I taught her how to control her emotions to the point where she won't show any, even if I ask her what was the matter" Shifu has seen the cuts and asked her what happened last night, but Tigress didn't show any signs of pain and said she was alright.

"But isn't that the point?" questioned Shen, "To not show any weakness you must control your emotions."

"Not necessarily true," the wise master corrected him, "there's nothing wrong with showing emotions. But I have always treated Tigress that way since she was a child when I should have been a father to her."

The red panda felt his heart swelling with pain and regret.

"I was a bitter man back then, Shen. Bitter because I lost my other adoptive child, Tai Lung. I made him believed to be the dragon warrior so much, I've turned him into man who wanted nothing but power. "

Shen doesn't really know much about this Tai Lung, what he did know that he wanted the dragon scroll but the panda defeated him after he escape from prison. He didn't know that the teacher adopted him, it surprised him that this rogue master was insane enough to strike at his own father all because he believe the scroll was rightfully his. As much as Tai Lung sounded similar to himself, Shen certainly never had the thought of attacking his father, despite how much he was angry towards him.

"When Tigress came along I saw potential in her and took her in, I tried to be a father but I reluctantly did none of that. I was so afraid to make the same mistakes that I haven't noticed I was making new mistakes with my daughter" Master Shifu said with a heavy heart.

The actions of this teacher towards the female tiger were reminding Shen of his father and his treatment to him growing up. A sudden wave of fury came over him and he stared down at the master with judgment.

"Then why bother adopting her? Why put her through all that, if you knew that fear was still haunting you?" Shen asked, not to defend the tiger at all, he just wanted to know the reason why.

He saw that question had hurt Shifu, the red panda was staring at the scrolls in his arms shamefully.

"…I wanted to move on" he finally said, "I thought I could make it better…but I didn't. After my fight with Tai Lung I found my inner peace, and every day I did my best to make it up to Tigress, and she knows it ."

Master Shifu then looked up with a newfound expression, with warm smile upon his face, "I know you won't apologue to her Lord Shen, but I want you to understand her. To be a team you have understand your teammates, thus you can trust in one another."

The master left it as that as the two were now outside, the sky turning orange and the sum setting down. Shen thought about the wise advice Shifu said but he didn't want to be a team with anyone, especially with his enemies. They could never understand what he is going through.

* * *

Shen was surprisingly happy to be back in his room. He knows that tomorrow he has to the same cleaning tasks but he won't think about it right now. Sitting on the bed he can now can relax and think about his plans. He sighed while pondering how he could make a better weapon than his cannons, what could be done in just two weeks.

While pondering, he almost didn't hear the sound of something hitting his window. It startled him and he looked up to see a sharp arrow sticking out in the paper lens. Shen opened his window to look outside, it wasn't dark yet so he can still see all the details of nature. He didn't see anyone, nothing but the trees and the tall grass. He pulled the arrow out and closed his window, he saw there a small piece of paper tied around the arrow. This must be a message from Gang.

Shen untied the paper and carefully unrolled it to read it.

" _Lord Shen, I managed to find the blacksmith's hideout. I convinced him to go with the plan and was fine with me staying there as long I don't disturb him. The furious five have not spotted me, I'll make sure to keep that way. The blacksmith will wait to see your designs for the weapons. By tomorrow there will be someone to pick your response. Gang."_

Well this was good news for Shen, now he wouldn't have to worry for the crow to be captured. With stage one complete it was time for the peacock to start planning phase two. He took a paper and some ink under the small table and began writing his response to the crow.

* * *

 **Welp, that was ch9! If ya see any mistakes remember to let me know and I'll fix it for you. By the way, Shifu, you had no idea how important that jade scroll would be later on. At least Shen didn't bother to take a peak, can you image what would happen if he found out about a secret village for pandas….not a pretty picture.**

 **Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go rewatch some new Steven Universe**


	10. More Cleaning and a Kind Gesture

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated, I had some writer's block and Finding Dory distracted me, so I was in fangirl mode all month of June. But I got my funk back plus I got KFP3 on dvd!**

 **So this chapter is the one to finally start the real redemption ark. Shen will still be the stubborn asshole we all know and love but there will be signs of little changes here and there in the last days of his punishment.**

 **So yay more filler and character development! Isn't that fun….? Right? Ah who cares, let get to the story enjoy everyone! Love ya!**

* * *

Chapter 10: More Cleaning with a Kind Gesture

The next day Shen had to sweep again only this time he was accompany with Crane. He didn't really mind the crane, he was quiet and he knew when to give the peacock some space. At least it wasn't the female tiger or the panda, he was grateful for that.

It was a really hot day and all of the windows of the Student barracks were open to let the cool air in. After Shen was done with sweeping he had to mop the floor so the dust won't collect again. They both strolled outside to a small pound not far from the building.

"So we still haven't found Gang," said Crane, "Tigress and Viper went to continue on the search."

Shen was only half paying attention; he smiled to himself to the fact none of the fools have not found the crow. He filled the wooden bucket with water and tried to carry it back, but it was much heavier than he thought. Shen was strong in speed and skills but physical strength wasn't one of his best. He never allowed himself to carry heavy things; he used to let his wolves do the hard work for him.

"Here I got it," said Crane who held out his wing for the bucket.

"No I'm fine!" Shen said quickly not wanting to look weak.

"Relax its no big deal" Crane insisted, "I've carried heavier buckets before."

The peacock only stared at him until he finally gave up and shove it to the bird, "Fine, I didn't want to lift it anyway."

Crane almost trip by the weight of the bucket, he carried it back with his feet and flew ahead.

For almost an hour Shen cleaned all the hallways with the mop while Crane watched him and talked to him. Of course there was nothing much for the two birds to talk about, most of the conversation were mere two sentences. It was then Shen noticed the bird was smiling; Crane was actually smiling to him. He didn't know why but it was staring to annoy the peacock.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing" said Crane simpering to himself, "It's just, and this kind of reminds me the time when I was at the academy."

"Academy?"

"Yeah, I wasn't a student over there just a janitor. A friend of mine would talk to me while I cleaned," Crane explained remembering his experience, "But I really wanted to learn kung fu than just clean."

Shen's crest features twitched, knowing what the crane was talking about. He already knows the story from the stolen scrolls. He knows everyone's backstory, but for some reason he felt he should listen from Crane himself or at least try to pretend he was listening.

"She actually convinced me to try out for trials. But I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why is that?" asked Shen with a deadpanned tone, expressing how little he cared.

"I always thought I was too skinny to do anything. I was even laughed at by everyone, even the teacher didn't think I could do it." Crane chuckled awkwardly at the bad memory.

That was when Shen stopped mopping. He didn't remember reading that in the scrolls. It was mostly vague on details and all it said was Crane learn confidence while being a janitor at a kung fu academy. He turned around with some interest on his face, maybe wanting to know how the bird got back at those who laughed at him.

"What happened then?" he finally asked.

"I accidentally went in the area without realizing it. I tried to get out but then I felt some kind of motivation to keep going till I got the red flag. I found my confidence that day, and I stared to learn kung fu."

Crane let the corners of his beak forum in to a confidence smile, remembering how much he made himself proud on that day. Because of his efforts he transferred to another academy as a student but didn't mind helping out with out with the chores. Now that he thought about it, if he wasn't cleaning that day he wouldn't have met Tigress. He blinked out of train of thought once he saw Shen was looking at him.

"Oh eh, sorry," he blurted out starching the back of his neck, "I just went on rambling my life story. You probably didn't care…"

He was right, Shen didn't really care but he at least he listened to the crane's story. He knew what it was like to be humiliated. "No it's, quite alright…" was all he said.

The peacock was soon done with the hallways and the two birds headed towards the kitchen.

"I can't believe I have to do this" the lord completed having to dragged the bucket along. He didn't want to ask Crane help twice that would be embarrassing. With all his might he tried to carry it but mostly drag it. Crane had to turned away to not laugh at the struggling peacock, he'll help him once Shen was out of breath.

"Cleaning it's not that bad. I do it all the time," said Crane.

Shen looked at the bird like he was crazy, "You mean you still clean up around here?"

"Yeah."

"Why? You are a master, there is no need to be doing chores of a peasant."

"So?" Crane shrugged his shoulders, "That doesn't make me more important and I really don't mind. It makes me feel, humble."

The peacock rolled his eyes, thinking how could cleaning up would be humble. A chore is a chore, nothing else. Still, he was modest enough to Crane and even talk to him while cleaning even if they had nothing in common. Was he being humble then?

Shen convince himself that wasn't the case. He was just bored out of his mind was all, it not like he can go to his lab or bark orders to his long gone army.

The two birds came to a halt when they saw Monkey and Mantis doing something.

Monkey turned around and saw them, "Oh hey guys, can we borrow the bucket ?"

Shen raised a brow, "Why?"

"You'll see" was all Monkey said snickering to himself while he took the bucket and headed to the kitchen. Crane and Shen couldn't see what he was doing in there but he came back to help Mantis pull the rope.

"What you guys doing?" asked Crane not getting what they were trying to accomplish.

"Oh here he comes! Back up" whispered Mantis as he, Monkey and Crane hid in empty room wile holding the rope. Shen also went in the room with wanting to know what this is about. All four of them see Po walking down the hall but stopped in front of the kitchen. Shen twitch his head to the side wondering what the panda was looking at.

"Sweet! Cookies!" Po cried but shushed himself, making sure no one was around. Then he dashed in the kitchen.

"Now" Monkey and Mantis let go of the rope and a crash was heard in the kitchen.

"AHH!" Po ran out, his fur all wet and a bucket covering his head.

The two pranksters laughed out loud.

"That what you get for stealing my almond cookies!" cried out Monkey still laughing like a crazy monkey.

"Monkey! You're gonna pay for this buddy!" Po cried while struggling to free his head, "as soon as I get this thing off!"

He heard Monkey and Mantis took off still laughing, he tried to go after them but he couldn't see through the bucket and mostly ran into walls in going in circles. He almost hit the two birds but they jumped back and watch the panda going the down the hallway.

"I will admit that was amusing" Shen said with a smirk.

Crane groaned to himself, "I'll be right back" he then flew off to keep up with the three, "Guys slow down. You're gonna break something."

The peacock just shook his head disappointedly. As funny as the prank was he couldn't believe how not only the panda but also two other masters can act like such children. At least Crane was mature to have a decent conversation. His crest twitched by a sound that coming from outside. It sounded like someone was walking through the tall grass. He walked to a nearest open window and looks around to find the source.

"Hello? Anyone?"

He heard him. Shen finally spotted movement and called out the person before anyone else notices him.

"You, over here" said Shen.

As the person got closer, Shen could see the kind of animal he was. He was lizard, very small for anyone to not see him in the grass; he was all green with a long tail and was wearing just a regular robe that covered most of his legs.

"Hey um… are you Lord Shen the crow was telling me about?" asked the lizard, "I'm here to pick up a letter."

"Yes I am. Hold on."

Shen made sure no one was around and quickly rushed to his room to grab his letter. He then came back and showed his letter for the lizard to have, he was expecting him climb up and grab it but the lizard used his long tongue to snatched the paper out of the peacock's wing. Shen was kind of grossed out and wiped his wing on the hateful robe he was wearing.

The lizard took out his mouth to speak, "I'll bring this to the blacksmith. Have the prints ready in two weeks right?"

"Yes," said the war lord, "Now go before someone see you."

"Yeah yeah, see you in two weeks" said the lizard as he got on all fours and took off. Shen watched him disappeared in the tall grass before closing the window.

Later that day Tigress and Viper returned with nothing to report. They joined up with the boys to start training, while Shen finished up with his last chore close by. He used a knife to sharpen the bamboo sticks as tools or practice weapons and for the thick ones he had to cut them open and collect sugar for food storage.

While doing so he let his mind wonder on his plans, thinking of any new ideas to create. Maybe he could conduct a new powder for his weapons, but he didn't have proper tools to do that. Of course Shen knows he still need to build a weapon first before he could do anything else. But he was stuck, building a cannon took weeks to make one and it took Shen thirty year to make dozens. He needed to brainstorm a weapon that could be created in a day, small but can still hold powerful chemicals that will burn everything and easily portable.

That was when the inspiration hit him and now he has an idea.

Once he was finally done with his task he only headed to his room, closed the door and took out his paper and paint. He used a thin paintbrush to design his new weapons. He drew a cannon but on a smaller scale in a shape of a tube with a dragon's head. He wrote down notes on material he needed such as metal and bronze. He even calculated the amount of gunpowder to use and wrote down some that be also be good use like powder that could blind the enemies or even poising them.

Shen went on to a new paper and drew what he could do with the bamboo sticks. His idea was to use the sticks to carry gunpowder that can create a fiery blast close range and far distance. This was not as good as his cannons but it was a start on something very new.

" _Perfect"_ Shen thought to himself, _"This is exactly what I need. If I can do this carefully, all of this could be tested and done within a month than years. And with the crow's assistant, I will have a better army and catch all of those fools by surprise."_

The peacock could just image the look on their faces once he burns down their whole valley. He covered his beak to stop himself from laughing. He didn't want anyone to hear what he was up to but he couldn't help it, it was something worth laughing about. So far everything was going the way he wanted it, he just needs to make sure these new weapons will function properly. It was fine that he didn't have the equipment to do it right now; in time he will have his chance.

Through out the night Shen continued writing downs notes and painted new designs. He was so glad tomorrow will be his last day of his punishment, and then he could be in his room all the time.

* * *

A knock from his door woke him up.

Shen opened his eyes and blinked a few time to get the sleepiness out of his eyes. He sat with paper stuck to his face. He pulled the paper off of him and looked to see all of his notes, all six of them. He realized he must have stayed up and fallen asleep while writing, he rubbed his head not remembering being drowsy last night.

He heard the knocking again and heard the grand master calling for him to come out. Shen started at the door and turned back to his notes.

"Give me a moment" Shen called out, gathering all his stuff quickly and quietly hid them under his bed. He quickly changed his clothes to another robe and walked to the slide door. He saw Mater Shifu standing with his arm folded behind his back with a staff in hand.

"Ah, good morning Lord Shen" said the grand master, " I was wondering when you would wake up."

"I apologize I must have over slept" Shen lied.

"No need for apologizes," said Shifu, "As along as you're well rested and ready to start your last task."

He was ready to get over with already.

"I'll have Po to watch you over today."

Shen filched, eyes wide, he wasn't sure if heard that last part correctly but he was already given an answer. Standing not far from the two was the round black and white bear waving to the peacock with a sheepish grin.

"Hey."

" _Oh Gods no!"_ Shen was screaming in his head.

"Why him!? What about the other masters?"

"They left early to find Gang" explained Shifu, "You two are stuck together for today. Now your last task for today is clean all of the rooms, that's shouldn't be too hard."

Shen turned away not wanting to look at Shifu's knowing stare and smile.

"Po, you know what to do."

"Yes Master Shifu" the panda gave a salute to his teacher.

"When I come back I better not find you two fighting" the red panda warned them after what happened to Tigress.

"Don't worry, we'll stay on our good side. Right Shen?" Po turned but immediately frowned when She gave him the death glare, he looked down and muttered 'nevermind' under his breath.

"All right" Shifu smiled, "If you need me I'll be at the palace reading reports."

The peacock and the panda watched the master leave. As soon he turned to the corner of the wall he was out of sight. Po went to make sure and turned back to Shen.

"Okay, He's gone. Let's do this."

"W-what?" the peacock was confused.

"I'm gonna help you out" said Po, "I'll take Monkey and Tigress's room."

"Why?" Shen asked. He saw no reason why the panda should be assisting him. There shouldn't be any reason, he was the one being punished doing these chores not him.

"Oh I know Tigress likes her room to be very neat so I thought-"

"No not that" Shen sighed annoying, "I mean why are you helping me?"

"Oh."

Po just stood there looked down at his paws, "Um…I know you don't like me very much, for reasons. And probably don't want to spend the rest of the day with me, so if I help you get this done faster, you can have the rest of the day for yourself."

The panda then smiled, "Besides, I think you've been punished enough."

And he was being honest, Po knows anyone can make mistakes, even crazy warlord peacocks can make mistakes. He wanted to follow his father's advice and give the peacock some space and show he means well. Maybe then Shen would grow adjusted more to this place and the people around him.

Shen was astonished on what the panda said. Po was kind enough to not push him to his limit. Shen tried not think about it too much while he was cleaning one of the rooms. But he had to wonder why this panda wouldn't just give up, clearly he should know him by now. Yet he still showed kindness, despite the fact he didn't really deserved it. Shen even thought about asking him what was he going to accomplish if keep this up, but as the stubborn bird he was, he would not allow himself to give in like that. It was like he was afraid to ask or maybe there was another reason Shen couldn't figure out.

After cleaning one room he saw Po coming out of Monkey's room with a stuff face and cookie crumbs all over his mouth. The panda froze, wide eye expression as the peacock stared at him with bewilderment. He cleaned his face with a swift of his arm.

"Don't tell Monkey" Po quickly said and dashed off to the next room before things got anymore awkward.

The very last room was Po's and it was the same as before, many bowls and clothes on the floor, posters on every wall and used equipment piled up.

"Honestly how can you live like this?" said Shen who was obviously disgusted.

"Hey before you judge, I just sometimes forget to put my stuff away."

"That sounds more like an excuse. Aren't you suppose to be the great Dragon Warrior?" the peacock taunted him.

"I didn't say I was perfect, now are we gonna do this or not?" Po said folding his arms.

Shen sighed, "Fine."

The two cleaned and organized the room with Po staking all the bowls and taking them to the kitchen while Shen used a broom to swept all the clothes in one pile. He wouldn't dare touch them. Finally Po put all his toys and equipment away, he stopped when he spotted something on the ground.

"Aw sweet, I've been looking for this."

He picked up a scroll and unrolled it to see inside. Po then hung up the scroll on to his wall looking at it with a beaming smile. It was a portrait of him and his friends from the winter festival. He glanced to see Shen staring at the portrait.

"That was from the winter festival" said Po, "all of us were helping dad served food to everyone who came to visit the noodle shop. Even the kung fu masters came to visit, it was like the best day ever."

The warlord bird was very familiar with the winter festival. He remembered going to many events with the Soothsayer. But they stopped when his sickness got much worse during the winter. So every year he would stay indoors and look out, seeing the fireworks show his parents put together. That was his mother's idea, to put his favorite colors out during the show for only him to see. Remembering that just made Shen feel numb than happy.

"Alright, looks like we're done here" cheered Po but turned to see Shen leaving to his room.

"Hey wait."

Shen stopped. He didn't turn his head but his brows narrowed, annoyed and wondering what the panda wanted now.

"If you, like need anything I'll be by the peach tree meditating okay."

" _Was that it?"_ the peacock thought than saying it out aloud. Normally the panda would want to take him somewhere or would like to show him that was pointless but was important to him. But no, he was giving him space like he promised, and for some strange reason Shen felt appreciative that he was keeping his word. What happened next was something Shen didn't expect himself to do.

"Panda."

Po almost trip when he heard the peacock. He was getting use to being called out by the nickname.

"Y-yeah?"

Shen had no clue why he was he was doing this, it was like something had possessed his mind. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. Closing his eyes he worded his next sentence carefully.

"I appreciative your assistance despite having no reason to do so."

It was done, he didn't want to say anything else. He was about to go inside his room but…

"Wait was that a thank you?"

There was shock and wonderment in the panda's voice. That wasn't the kind of sound Shen did not want to hear. He had to correct this.

"No it's not" he said turning his body to face the panda with a daggering glare, " I said I was-"

"No no, I know what you said, that was a thank you" Po beaming smile was wider than unusual. His eyes were also beaming.

Shen was getting pissed off, he knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"No it was not!"

"Yes it was, it counts."

"It does _not_!"

"Dude, it so does!"

Shen had enough of this childish matter.

"You're wrong! I didn't say thank you!"

"You just did just right now!"

The peacock froze. Flustered he tried to say something back but couldn't come up with anything. His feathers including his fan twitched, the pupils of his eyes shrunk and his face puffed out in anger. Shen let out a growl and slammed the door, leaving Po in the hallway. He came back out in seconds.

"I _hate_ you!" and then he went back to his room.

Po did not care what he said. Maybe it hurt a little but he wouldn't let it get to him. Shen said thank you to him and Po didn't had to do much to get him to say that. The cheerful bear threw his fist air whispering 'yeeeesssss' as he walked out to outside.

As for Shen, he was still ticked that he let himself walked into that one. The peacock covered his face, rubbing his temple in frustration. He has been stuck in this godforsaken palace for a month and three days and the stress is now getting to him. He has to stay calm down he told himself. So he made one little mistake, he would not make another one. But that image, the panda's stupid grin was never leaving his mind.

Even when he was trying to be respectful, that panda still manage to get on Shen's case.

* * *

 **All right done with ch 10! I hit the 10th mark! So yeah, I had to looked up what other weapons China made with gunpowder and something that could image Shen building than cannons. I found some articles on firearms and other neat stuff. I think they also made earlier designs of rockets, I don't really remember.**

 **I also want to mention that I made a few headcanons with the short films so they would connect better and together with the films. As much as I like 'secrets of the scroll' I still have a few problems with it. You don't have to agree to them I'm just pointing that out.**

 **Also Shen said a kind thing to Po awww, but he will forever deny it. CX**


	11. A Not So Good Day Off

**Okay, so I don't have much to say but I had fun with this chapter. This is just mostly a comedy chapter and I'll be honest I'm not too good with that, but hey I hope you like it with more character development. There's also a small reference of a joke from another Dreamworks film, see if you can spot it. All right let jump in guys!**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Not So Good Day Off

He was glad he didn't have to wake up early in the morning to do chores. He was free to do whatever he wants. Well, not technically free to do everything, but at least he will not be disturb.

By the next day, Shen was back on the usual route, wake up, and train in the Training Hall and back to his room. While training he noticed the panda would wave or give him a small smile, but Shen would pretend he wasn't there. He avoided making eye contact with him, trying to make a point that he was wrong, Shen did not thanked him for his help.

Now he was questioning who was the one being childish, the panda or himself?

After a long day he went back to his room and took out his notes. He reread all of his ideas and observed the drawings of his weapons. Looking at them again and realized a few of them have to be redesign. Shen drew small cannons with new details, different animal heads and added a large rope for those who can carry it. He stopped as a thought entered his mind.

"I wonder if this blacksmith will be capable of making my creation?" Shen question. Blacksmiths are the true masters of metal and can also be inventors but Shen knows this person has no knowledge on what cannons are. He wasn't sure if one person can make his new cannons like he envision; everything has to be perfect. The only ones who were able to make them solid and flawless were his wolves and his gorillas, Shen always made them work hard to the limit. Even Lang did his best to please his friend…

Shen stayed focus only on his thoughts; he didn't want to think about Lang right now. And he cannot allow himself to doubt, this is his only resource.

"Perhaps I should write instructions for this blacksmith" Shen thought.

The peacock put all of his notes away for later and wrote instructions for the blacksmith. While writing he had an idea for Gang as well.

"Maybe I should also trust in Gang to be in charge of making the powders."

Shen remembered all of the ingredients of making fireworks and knew it by heart thanks to reading his father's work. He made a how to do list for Gang wring down a list of the chemicals he needs and how many grams he has to put in. Already it was getting dark and he was only half done but Shen decided to finish the list tomorrow. This time he wanted go to bed earlier than staying up so he would get enough rest.

Hiding his notes and blowing his candle off, Shen went off to sleep, resting his mind and dreamt of nothing for hours.

* * *

 _Lang had been in the lab once or twice, now he's been summoned by Shen to see him. His friend had been really busy in the lab for weeks. He too has been busy, his parents made him head alpha of the pack and training his siblings to be loyal guards to the peacock family. Lang could see why he hasn't seen Shen in a while, looking around he saw a blackboard with designs of weapons and the table was crowded with equipment and bowls of powders._

" _So what is all of this?" Lang asked curiously._

 _Shen didn't look up, he was busy mixing another batch of powder, "What does it look like, it's my work."_

" _I can see that but it's all for?"_

 _The young peacock rolled his eyes and explained, "If you must know, I have discovered what else we can do with fireworks."_

 _Shen added the last ingredient until a big puff smoke swift to the air. They both stared with astonishment. Shen could see the look on the wolf's face and smiled proudly._

" _You see, with this sort of power and with my new invention, Gongmen city will be protected. Nothing will stand in our way."_

 _Lang was impressed. He always knew his friend would be just like his parents, smart, inventive, and bold. He looked at Shen's scrolls with all his notes, he couldn't really understand what it said but he knew the peacock put all his effort into it. This new weapon looked like it could really work for their people._

" _Huh, this is pretty neat" said Lang putting the scrolls back, "So what does your dad think of all this?"_

 _Shen stopped mixing the powder and frowned then continued mixing after a second of thinking, "…..he doesn't really know."_

 _The wolf boss turned to look at him, his ear twitched and his tail swayed very slowly, "What about your mom?"_

" _Of course not" said Shen, "You know how she can be overprotective with me."_

 _And that was the truth, Shen's mother tires to be a good mother but lets worriedness get the better of her. Since he was born fragile Shen's mother would have her son stay indoors than play outside, afraid he would get sick again. Even their playtime together didn't last long, only up ten or seven minutes before she has to go and do something important._

 _Lang knew the dynamic on how Shen's parents can be sometimes, but they have the right to know what's going on._

" _Are you planning on telling them…?"_

 _Shen tried to focus on his task, not wanting to be a part of this conversation. Why would it matter if he tell his parents, it wasn't going to change anything, maybe to get an approval but everything else didn't matter. But his friend did had a point and he hated to be wrong._

" _Soon…" Shen finally said, "…Just, not right now. I have to make sure everything I envision goes perfect. And don't tell this to the Soothsayer, I don't want her to be worried."_

" _Soothsayer? What happened to Nana, we always called her that" said Lang._

" _We're not kids anymore" the peacock simply said walking towards a shelf, " Look just do me a favor and go watch outside."_

 _The wolf raised a brow, "Wait is that why you call me here?"_

" _Yes. My father will be back at sunrise, I don't want him or anyone else disturb me."_

 _The wolf sighed, "All right."_

" _And please don't howl like last time" Shen glanced at the wolf. He remembered Lang and his pack found something that caused them to howl for almost a whole hour. The citizens of Gongmen including Shen were woken up by it._

" _I can't help it, it's my instincts."_

" _Well then fight your instincts" Shen said irritably getting back to his work._

 _Lang stood outside leaning on the wall and keeping a look out. It became boring after a minute. He didn't want to admit to himself but he noticed his friend had been treating him differently. It was like he was not the same person. But he figured it just the stress getting to the peacock and Lang just went along with it. He wasn't sharpest knife in the bunch but he knows when something is wrong and sometimes it's hard to get Shen to talk to him. He can only hope things would go well._

* * *

Shen woke up this time the rays of sunlight didn't beam on his face. He didn't have enough sleep because of the strange flashback he had dreamt. He was beginning to wonder why these memories are resurfacing in his mind. He couldn't think of any reason of why this was happening, when he was in exile most of his dreams were nothing but nightmares.

Shen's body stiffened as he remembered them, it all started from that night, the very first night of his banishment. They didn't have a pattern it would just happened randomly. The nightmares got worse and worse during those thirty years, but ever since he returned to Gongmen they stopped. To this day he still didn't understand why the nightmares suddenly disappeared but he pray to the gods they never returned.

Still, it doesn't explained these flashback dreams. But why would he dreamt back on Lang? Was it because he thought of him yesterday? Or did he felt some kind of guilt on how he took his only friend's life…

No, Lang refused an order, him and Shen had the chance to fire the cannon but he didn't do anything. He stood there making some excuse the peacock refused to hear. He felt was if he was being betrayed when he said no. Shen just didn't have time to think, he just threw the knife at Lang in a quick motion, not realizing what he done and not even bother to see if the wolf was alright. All he cared about was getting the job done-

"Stop! Stop it, stop thinking this way…" Shen pitched his forehead trying to think straight, "Thinking about it will not do you any good. It's done, you can't change what happened."

The warlord knew his friend was gone, there was nothing he could do to take it back. There was no time for remorse. Lang was now part of the dead past Shen left behind; he has to move on without him. He needed to distract himself; Shen changed his robe and was about to walk out to start his own training, only to stop to see the crane right by his door.

"Oh, I was about to knock but you're already up" said Crane taking a step back.

It was not just Crane but Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Po.

"Hi Lord Shen" Viper greeted with a small bow just to be polite.

"Morin'" Mantis yawned resting on Monkey's head.

"What are all of you doing here?" Shen asked suspiciously.

"Well we're heading out to see the markets," explained Viper.

"We need to get some things" Crane held on a small scroll, "Tigress didn't want to come so we were wondering if you want to come along with us."

Shen stared at the group. He did not expect this, and he did not want to go anywhere with them, he has more important things to work.

"No" he deadpanned said about to close his door.

"Come on, you've been locked up in that room for too long" said Monkey smiling, "Lets have some fun for a change."

The impatient bird raised a brow questionable, "Fun?"

"Yeah there's always something new at the market" said Po excited, "Like action figures, cooking pans, lanterns, um…more action figures."

"Or more importantly food to supply" Crane also added, "And hey, you may see something you may like."

But Shen didn't fully understand how any of that could be fun. He had other plans in mind and all he wanted was to be alone and not be disturbed while writing out his plans. He cannot believe these fools wanted to spend a day with him.

"I rather spend my precious time here than going anywhere with any of you" Shen said hoping they would get the message and go away.

Po sighed and folded his arms, his hands behind his head, "That's fine. I guess we won't bother to find good robes for you then."

The panda glanced back to the peacock seeing that he stopped to look at him he made a small smile.

"Robes you say?" asked Shen who was still frowning but his ruby eyes held some interest.

"Yeah, like the fancy ones you like. I know you don't like the robes we gave you, so maybe we can find some new ones."

Shen thought about this carefully. He did need some new clothes and he had always hated the ugly red robes. He knew he was walking right into the panda's trap to make him come, but he really wanted some new robes. It was only going to be just once day anyway. He stepped out of his room and held his head high to make himself look more presentable.

"Very well, I would hope I would find something in my taste."

"That the spirit!" Po cheered as he lead the way, "Let's go guys."

* * *

The Valley of Peace was filled with crowds of people. The markets were busier as anyone was out and about buying what they need or selling their products. The children playing on the streets, old friends chatting about their day and others were going to grab lunch at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop.

Po ran as fast as his short legs can, not wanting to miss out on anything, while the others stayed behind walking. They took their time until they caught up with Po, who stopped to catch his breath.

"I'm okay," he said breathing dramatically, "I just need some air."

"Take all the time you need buddy," said Mantis.

"It's really nice that we're all out here," comment Viper, "Having some quality time before the summer ends."

"You're right. With all the crazy stuff that has happened we really didn't had much time for ourselves," said Crane while double-checking his list.

"All right then, let make this the best awesome last days of summer ever!" cried Po with enthusiasm, "Starting with this stand!"

The panda quickly rushed to a stand were they were selling wooden action figures of kung fu masters.

Shen rolled his eyes still not amused or pleased by the panda's childlike behavior, "Why would you even bother collecting toys, you're a grown man."

"They're not toys they're action figures. There's a big difference" Po said like it was a known fact.

But Shen only responded back with an 'hmph' not grasping how could there be any difference.

The panda then gave out a big gasp, as if he discovered hidden treasure, "No way! Master Porcupine! I've been looking for this one like forever! Wait is that…oh my god! They have Master Ox and Croc, and it come with their sword and ax accessories."

"Why does he allow himself to act in such unfitting behavior? Doesn't it always embarrass you?" Shen turned to Crane who didn't seem to mind about it.

"Sometimes it doesn't. He just having a geek out moment" the thin bird said, "He is who he is after all."

While Po asked the seller how much for the figures his friends were also looking at things they like. Viper was looking at some jade jewelry and other ornament clips for herself. Monkey and Mantis were mostly buying junk food to eat later. Shen mostly stayed by Crane while the thin bird looked for the food he needed to by.

The peacock observed the markets that were close by him, none of them weren't worth his attention. Instead he stared at other people who were there, he saw many of them laughing and having a good time. There was a family rabbits he saw, a little bunny was staring up a red lantern and trying to reach it. His father surprised him by picking him and letting him grab the lantern. The boy smiled and laughed enjoying his piggyback ride and holding up his lantern.

He had to look away, the scene was too much of a reminder. It was something he longed for but could never have, yet at the same time it was something he couldn't understand.

He walked away from Crane to look at something else, he needed something to distract him from his thoughts. Shen noticed a small shop selling fabric and clothes, this is what he was looking for. He saw a young woman, a sheep, putting blankets away inside the shop. As he walked closer she noticed him and was very surprise of his appearance.

"Oh, hello" she said politely, "Welcome to our shop."

Shen got straight to the point, "Do happened to have any robes?"

"Why yes" she said, "We have all kinds of clothing in cotton, lien, hemp, and-"

"Yes but what I am looking for is silk" Shen cut her off, "Do you have any silk robes made from the province?"

"From the province?" the sheep pause for a moment, "Um… I'm not sure if we have that kind of material but I can always go to the back and check."

"Yes do so."

Shen groaned to himself the moment the sheep left. He should have known better that a poor shop wouldn't sell silk, it was too expensive to buy off. While he was waiting he went to look over any other clothes that were for sale. Some were either too colorful or too dull, this was not something Shen was use to. He picked a robe with patterns of a river and a dragon.

"I like that one."

Shen nearly jumped back, startled by the voice behind him. He growled in annoyance realizing it was just the panda. Po was carrying a box with his toys and a sword sticking out of the box.

"You should totally get that" said Po.

Shen looked back at the robe, "Why?"

"Because it's got a dragon on it."

"So?"

"Dragons are awesome!"

But Shen didn't agree and put the robe back, "This is ridiculous, I can't even find one decent clothing for myself."

"Oh I can help" Po put his box on the ground and started looking, " How about this one, red is kinda cool."

"No" Shen respond not even looking at the robe.

"So red is not your favorite color?" the panda asked.

"It's not that" said Shen, "I only want robes that are grey or white."

"Why grey or white?"

He sighed not wanting to explain why, "Panda I may not be a lord anymore in your eyes but I still have high standards. A peacock must wear proper clothes that match their features."

It wasn't something his parents told him, Shen picked up on this fact as he got older, when he noticed he was very different from other peacocks. He never like it but learned to accept it and was used to wearing plan greyish colors.

"Oh" Po seemed to understand, "But, you can still try other colors if you want to."

"If I do that then I'll stand out."

"So? There's nothing wrong by standing out a little bit. I mean there are colors like tangerine, jade green, golden yellow or amber."

Shen looked at the panda as if he wasn't sure if he was serious, "Those are terrible colors."

"Oh, well those are my favorite colors" Po said frowning.

"Sir," the young sheep came back, "So I checked and we don't really have robes made by silk."

"Of course" the peacock muttered to no one.

"But I did find something else that you might be interested."

The sheep rolled out a long robe and the right size for any peacock. The color wasn't bright; it was a navy blue with thin yellow lines from the shoulders to the bottom. There were blocky symbols around the sleeves and on the back a large oval with a picture of a bird in the middle.

"Whoa, that looks so awesome" cried Po, "Shen you should get this one."

Shen wasn't too sure about the robe, it wouldn't match on him.

"What material is it made?" he asked.

"Mostly cotton" said the sheep, which was not the answer the warlord did not want to hear.

"That's perfect. Since the fall is coming you can wear that, plus it has a bird on the back and you're a bird. How cool is that?" Po smiled turning back to Shen who had a questionable look.

The peacock may not have any other choice. The store has no silk and no clothes that suited for him, and the panda was encouraging him to try something new. He will admit, it looks decent enough and he did like the design on the back. With a sigh, the peacock nodded and both the bear and the sheep smiled. Po paid for the robe and handed over to Shen. The peacock could feel the difference of the cotton, it was soft but not smooth as his silk robes, but it was already done.

The two met back with the others.

"Okay so what we got?" asked Mantis.

"I found a few clips for myself and an umbrella" said Viper.

"I just brought most the food we need at home" said Crane, "What did you get Monkey?"

"Eh, me and Mantis just bought more cookies" the monkey said showing off a big bag of almonds cookies.

"I got new action figures and this cool looking sword" Po pulled the sword out form the box and swings it around, Shen backed away to avoid getting hit.

"Po where did you get that?" Crane asked.

"Some guy was selling it."

The crane's eyelids narrowed, "You're taking it back."

"What!? Why?"

"Because, last time you held a sword you couldn't weld it properly and you almost cut my head off" Crane gave the panda a knowing look.

"Oh c'mon, it will be better this time" Po tried to convince his friends.

"Yeah right, trying to give you sword lessons was the worst idea ever" said Monkey.

"No it got funny when he threw it in the air and.." Mantis had to hold in his laughter, "It landed behind Master Shifu and, his ponytail was cut off."

Everyone expected for Shen and Po laughed.

"Guys that was not funny" said Po, "Shifu gave me the silent treatment for months."

"He had a pink bald spot for months" Mantis laughed again.

Eventually Po joined in the laughing admitting it was a little funny. Shen stayed silent and out of the conversation. It wasn't for him to be part of, he wasn't part of this so-called team. Just seeing them laughing together, sharing memoires together, made him feel left out. He forgotten was it like to have a friend around, Lang was his only friend who was there for him, until those thirty years changed both of them. He wondered was the reason he was thinking of him was because he…missed him.

"What did you get Shen?"

The peacock blinked as his thoughts were interrupted, "Wh-what?"

"What did you get?" Crane asked again.

Shen noticed the masters were looking at him. He showed the robe he bought and glanced back at the master's expression.

"Oh, that's really nice" said Viper.

"It is?" Shen was surprise by their response. He looked back on the robe, seeing nothing about it that made it special but others thinks it is.

"Yeah I can see you wearing that" complement Mantis looking at the fabric carefully, "You made a good choice."

Then all six of them looked up when they heard someone screaming for help. They saw bunnies and piglets running away from something.

"Danger!" Po cried getting ready to take action, "C'mon guys let's check it out!"

"Po wait!" cried Crane watching the bear taking off with his box. He turned back to the others telling them to leave their things behind and followed the panda.

Po kelp running passing by more people who were running away, he then stopped when he saw a group of different animals harassing villagers for money. The first one Po saw was a small alligator, almost like Master Croc but the scales were grey and his snout was smaller. A wolverine with sharp claws was carrying a big bag over his shoulders. A snake, pacifically a sharp-nose viper, had a brown zigzag pattern on his scales and chinese letters tattoo on them. The last one was a yellow-throated marten and seems to be the leader of the small group.

"Give me all of your money old man" the yellow-throated marten threated.

"I told you that's all I have, now leave me and family alone" the poor rabbit explained.

"Lair! I know you villagers have more than this, give me you money or I'll will chomp you to death," the small ferret barred his teeth growling at the him.

"Hey!" Po yelled getting their attention and dropped his box.

The four animals looked up giving the rabbit and his family time to hide. The other masters and Shen were able to catch up, striking a kung fu pose ready to fight.

"Oh great, who the hell are you guys?" asked the yellow ferret.

"We are the Furious Five and the Dragon-oh no wait," Po paused, "Make that the Furious Four, since Tigress isn't here. And the Dragon Warrior, and Shen the…Peacock."

The panda noticed Shen was giving him a look as if telling him to get to the point.

"We're kung fu masters and protectors of the Valley of Peace! Now who the heck are you guys?"

"I am Yóu."

Po started at the ferret confused, glancing to his friends and back to the leader, "Uh…no you're not."

"Wha-no I'm Yóu" the yellow-throated marten repeated.

"No. You're not a panda, and your name is not Po, so you can't be me."

The ferret face palmed and growled furiously, "No you big dummy, I'm saying my name is Yóu!"

"Seriously?" Po titled his head.

"Yes. It means ferret since I'm from the ferret clan" Yóu sighed, "My folks weren't creative with names. Anyway we are the Chomp squad!"

"The Chomp squad?" said Monkey.

"Yeah, we steal from the rich and the poor" said the wolverine showing off the bag of money they stole.

"We always get what we want, and if we don't, then there will be consequences" the snake said showing off his fangs in a threating manner.

"That's right, we taken down anyone who try to stop us. We chomp our victims with pain" said Yóu, "And then-"

"AND THEN WE EAT THEM!" the grey alligator shouted jumping exactly like a happy insane child.

The ferret face palmed again.

"No we don't. We don't eat people, stop telling everyone that!" Yóu turned back to the heroes and made circle motion by his head, "Sorry he's a little… you know in the head, but he's still my best teammate."

Shen didn't need the leader to tell him that, he could already tell there was something off with the small gator. He had crazy look in the eyes and he was shaking, almost violently.

"So, if you don't mind we'll just be on our way doing what we do best" said Yóu.

"Actually we do mind" said Mantis narrowing his brow.

"We're not letting _you_ go anywhere and chomp other people, Yóu" Po made his stance giving the ferret a mean look.

The leader laughed and mocked at the masters in a cocky manner. "Oh please, do _you_ think we'll let a bear, a bug, a monkey, a girly snake, and two flock of birds stop us?"

Shen glared at the ferret, "I'm not just a bird, I'm a peacock you unintelligent rodent."

Yóu only gave a smirk to the peacock's direction, "Oh, so you like to insult people huh? Well let us show you how we throw insults."

"AND WE'LL EAT YOU UP!" the gator cried again.

"No! Will you quit it already!" the ferret yelled at his friend again.

While the group was distracted, Po saw this as a chance to attack first. He need to get moneybag away from them so in a quick swift he took the sword from his box and threw it at them.

"Think fast!"

The sword spin and spin heading right at them, only to hit the bark of a tree next to the snake.

"Wow dude you suck" said the snake taking the sword out of the tree, "Here you go boss."

Yóu took the sword and smiled sinisterly, "Thanks for the free gift dummy."

Po's shoulders slumped by his failure, "Oh man."

"Why did you that?!" Shen snapped.

"I was trying aim at the bag it would be away, and we fight them, and one of us get the bag…I didn't think this through" Po gave up explaining.

"Don't worry Po, we'll find a way to stop them, together" Viper said.

Yóu laughed again, "All right enough games, Chomp squad to action!"

"We surrender!"

The black and yellow ferret looked at his friends and face palmed for the third time.

"NO! Not that one you idiots! The kung fu things!"

"Oh…" they said unison. All four of them prepare to attack by showing off their fist and throwing out their kicks. They were doing something but kung fu, and the masters were not impressed.

"Okay if they're trying to be threating, they're not doing a good job" Crane whispered.

"Agreed" Shen said back.

Po then lead in whispering in to the peacock's ear, "Shen just a quick note, no killing this time okay?"

"Well how can I when you gave these buffoons a sword" Shen's eyes glared back to the panda being sassy about it.

"Point taken, but since these guys are buffoons, do wanna take the first hit?"

Shen looked back at the four animals, which were charging in at them, and he nodded, "I thought I would never say this but, with pleasure, panda."

With incredible speed Shen rushed in and punch the ferret in the face, sending him flying. Shen then used his train to knock all the men to the ground. They got back up and bared their teeth ready for the bite while Yóu uses his new sword to defend himself . Po and the others joined in, fighting the intruders in their village.

* * *

"So what happened again?" asked Tigress.

Po and the masters were able to defeat the Yóu and his squad and sent them to jail, only to come home with bruises and bite marks. All expected for Mantis groaned in pain and muscles strained from the intense battle.

"We stopped a bunch crooks-ow!," said Po, "And save the day-ow! Mantis that hurts!"

"Sorry, I'm trying to find the nerve point."

Mantis had been helping his friends heal from the pain quicker by using his punchier needles. It worked, sometimes, the bug stuck another one in Po's arm causing it to filch and hit Crane in the beak.

"Oh! Sorry Crane" Po apologized.

"I'm okay…" the bird moan in pain.

"I guessing it was that bad" Tigress said leading on the slide door.

"It was easy, it only got bad when they literally tired to chomp us" said Monkey sitting on the floor with needles from his head to his tail.

"Yeah but those guys were just a big joke" Mantis comment while hopping to his next patient, "They knew nothing about kung fu yet we almost got our butts kicked by them."

"But we did it! Ow!" Po cheered but was cut short when his shoulder throbs in agony, he rubs it realizing he was still healing.

"Hey Mantis, how did you get out of there without a scratch?" asked Monkey.

After checking on Viper, Mantis hopped over to his box for more needles.

"Well I was too busy getting myself out of the gator's mouth for five minutes" Mantis shivered just thinking about it, "Seriously that guy got some serious issues."

He went over to check on Shen who had the most injuries. The peacock had a one on one fight with the wolverine. He almost defeated him until the wolverine jumped on top of him, clawing his back. He was on the bed, lying on his stomach, his back covered needles.

Tigress glanced at the peacock and spoke in a sarcastic tone, "How is the lord of Gongmen doing over there?"

"Don't you have anything better to do female" Shen remarked annoyed.

She shrugged in response, "Hm, I was just asking. I'll let all of you get back to resting," and she walked away back to her meditation.

Later on, Mantis let Po, Viper, Crane and Monkey go once their buries and muscles were healed. He still needed to heal the scratches on Shen's back, the cuts were closed but his muscles were still in stress.

"I hate the fact I'm even letting you crawl on my back" the peacock complained.

"Relax grumpy bird," said Mantis, "You'll get better in no time. I just need to find the right nerve."

Mantis studied for a moment and stuck two needles on the upper neck, which cause Shen's train to open up. The warlord felt his tail and was embarrass.

"Okay that was wrong."

"Do even know what you are doing?"

"Well I was a doctor for one day before I became a master of kung fu, so yeah I think so."

Shen glanced at the bug as if he wasn't sure he was telling the truth, "How you were a doctor for one day?"

Mantis took the needles out and thought for a moment before speaking.

"Funny story, Shifu was my first patient and it did not end well. But when Tigress needed help defeating a boar, me and others stayed to help out and the rest was history."

"Is that all?" Shen watched Mantis crushed some herbs and poured it in a small cup of water.

"Nah, not really" he chuckled, "I knew how to fight already, but I wanted to be a doctor to learn more on being patient. You should have seen the old me, I was never patient."

Mantis grabbed a towel and dabbed it in the herb water. He then hopped on to Shen's back and placed it on his cuts while rearranging the needles. Shen filched a little when he felt the towel, it was warm but it also felt nice that it relaxed him.

"Then one day I got captured, locked up in a box and everything and I thought I was gonna die" said Mantis, "But as the days went by I learn I had to keep cool and thought up a plan to get outta there then BAM!"

Mantis jumped high in the air kicking out his two legs and landed back on the floor.

"I took down the crocs without a problem and I did it with patience and…"

"And the rest was history" Shen finished his sentence knowing what he was going to say.

"Hey, now you're getting it" the bug smiled. Mantis hopped back on Shen removing the towel and the needles.

"Okay this should be it" he said to himself as he sticks a needle on the shoulder. He took it off after a minute and asked the peacock how he felt.

"I feel…great actually" he said with honestly, it was like he never pain on his back at all.

"All right, looks my work here is done" Mantis hopping off and letting Shen sit up.

He was impressed how Mantis was able to heal him that quickly, normally it would take days for his body to be better whenever he got sickly. That fact made him frown and started down at his scarred feet. This happed because he let his let his guard during the fight.

"If I haven't let that wolverine jumped on top of me, my body wouldn't be in damaged as it is now" he his beak clenched and his eyes closed, "You must think I'm weak."

Mantis turned to the peacock confused, he didn't understand what Shen meant about his body but he knew he must felt troubled about what happened today. He hopped on top of Shen's shoulder.

"Hey, we all get bad days sometimes, today was great until those creeps came by. It ended up terrible but we're all still alive. Don't let that overwhelm you" Mantis reassured, "You know, you're a great fighter when you're not killing anyone."

"Hm" Shen responded, "If were up to me I would handle a proper fight with weapons but that panda just threw them the sword."

"Yeah, Po really shouldn't be trusted with swords" Mantis agreed hopping off, "Hopefully tomorrow will be a new day."

"Yes…hopefully" Shen left it at that and walked back to his room. He didn't feel like writing down more on his plans, he was too tried. As he lay down on his bed he thought back on Mantis's story. Mantis was not in a good place until he learned what it is to have patience. Now looking back how his life, Shen was never patient, always planning how things should be done and fast and wanting things to go his way. He wondered if he had enough patience, would he be a calmer person. If he were patience would Lang still be here?

Shen could see no other way around it but to only confirm of what he was really feeling, he was missing his friend.

Unbeknownst to Shen, the Wolf Boss was indeed alive, just not here with him.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 complete! God this one took me forever! So the yellow-throated marten was an animal that I've been thinking about to use as another villain, they can almost eat any big animal including baby pandas can you believe that?! When I actually translate ferret in chinese and it turned out to be 'Yóu' I just had to make a joke about it.**

 **I also doubled check this chapter but if you guys see any mistakes, just simply let me know and I'll jump back in to fix. Thanks so much!**


	12. I Forgive You

**So quick note here guys, now that I'm back in class and since I need to focus on my English homework this is the last chapter for now. I may write more later these next months but if I do the chapters may be shorter. I made this much longer for all of you and I promise after this, we're getting back to the action. I also now have a Tumblr account so if you want to chat or ask me stuff I'll be active on there and my account name is Artsywriter25.**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

Chapter 12: I forgive you

He had no idea why he wanted to wake up early, but he was already outside heading to the small hill, to the peach tree. Po really felt great and couldn't wait to start the day. His mind was occupied by many thoughts on what he could do after, while he climbed the stone stairs heading to his favorite spot. He glanced up to the sky and saw the stars slowly diming one by one, the night changed to a lighter tone of blue.

As he step on the last step he gazed down at the ground and smiled. Bending down on one knee, Po stared at a tiny plant sprouting out of the ground. Three years ago he noticed a little sprout ever since he saved the Valley of Peace from Tai Lung. The plant grown strong and tall, then one day it disappeared but Po soon found out Shifu moved it to his room as a remembrance of Oogway.

"Hey little guy" Po kindly whispered as he gently strokes the small leaves. While observing the plant, it fluttered quietly by the soft winds of nature.

The panda looked up to see the sun peaking out and making its way up to the horizon. He stood up and walked to the center of the hill, the cherry blossoms right underneath him. The sun rose up further, the breeze picking up, Po could feel wind blowing through his fur, and he could sense that seasons were changing. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath letting the air in him and breath out. Po felt his body move on its own, one-foot forward swirled on the dirt, arms moving in circulation. The wind blew more, petals detached themselves from the tree to fly away in new directions or simply dance away to grounds below. Po continued to move his body going in a trance while feeling the nature around him. The wind blew harder once more with a hint of coldness.

One blossom with petals still attached was swiped off from the tree, letting the winds carried it away. The flower was right above Po's head and without opening his eyes; the panda sense the flower and let it touch the tip of his fingers.

"Inner peace, inner peace" his mind repeated as he let the flower dance around his arm and to his other palm. He took the flower in, moving his paws in circles, twirling flower around like a small tornado. Po created new directions for the flower to follow, spinning it and letting it dance as he helps its flow to the ground.

"Inner peace, inner peace…"

Po let himself wonder in his mind, remembering all of thing that happened to him. The panda village where he was born, the massacre that took his parents away, the basket that traveled to the village he calls home, becoming the Dragon Warrior, fighting alongside with his heroes, facing Shen, knowing the truth and forgiving him. It all came back to him like a big wave, but he stayed relaxed. Po had accepted it, all of it. He was soon at peace.

"Inner peace…"

He opened his eyes to see his paw, lowered with the blossom flower gently right beside the growing sprout. Po stayed like that for a few seconds until finally standing up still staring at the small flower. He smiled; he couldn't believe that he actually did it. It took his teacher many years to master inner peace but Po was able to understand it in only a few days. He felt so proud of himself; he felt he now understood who he is now.

He looked at his paws, feeling prideful that he was able to save China with these paws. But the thought of the peacock entered in his mind and made him frowned. These paws were still the same ones that stopped the cannons, every last one of them. When it was all over he climbed on that wreaked ship and saw him on the ground, lost and disordered. Po recalled what Shen said on that day.

" _How…how did you do it? How did you find peace…?"_

Po sighed letting his arms fall to his side and turned to stare into the distance. In the amazing view of the trees, flowers and mountains, he could see the Student barracks from where he was standing.

It's been a month since he mastered this technique, a month since he saved China and kung fu, and a month since Lord Shen has been staying here. Po had been patient, waiting for Shen to ask him that question again. The reason behind this was to show the peacock what inner peace is and how it could help him. It didn't happened however and the young panda was wondering why.

He hasn't forgotten Ah-Ma's little riddle. It was still stirring at the back of Po's mind, trying to figure it out by himself. For both of them, they need to find the answer from within; Po found what he needed to sort out by achieving inner peace. He found his answer. In his thinking, Shen could find his answer if he showed him the technique. Maybe then he they could finally be on the same page, it wouldn't hurt to try. Although there were also worst-case scenarios if this doesn't work like getting on the peacock's bad side and Po did not want to deal with that. Still, he has to try even if it meant getting chop into little pieces.

Po made up his mind on what he was planning to do today; he has to talk to Shen.

* * *

The Furious Five already left to deliver a report to Master Eagle, to their surprised their panda friend wanted to stay behind. Po would have love to meet Master Eagle in person but there was always a next time and he had others things that were important.

He made Shen and himself some breakfast and headed to his room. He knocked on his door and waited. Po's tiny ears twitched to the sound of ruffling paper and things moving around, making him curious as to what the peacock was doing.

"Shen?" he called out, no response.

Then a shadow foamed in front of the door and it sidled opened. Shen's gazed showed he looked pretty cross of being disturbed. Po wasn't even acknowledging his gaze.

"Oh hey, you're wearing the new robe."

"What do you want panda?" Shen rudely demanded.

"I got breakfast" Po showed the two trades in his paws, "Rice porridge and peaches. I thought we could eat together."

The warlord frowned, "No thanks, you may do as you wish but I rather be isolated for today."

Po should have suspected this but he wasn't going to surrender, "Oh c'mon, what's wrong with hanging out with me."

"You should know by now it's everything" Shen remarked.

"Do you…want to talk about?" Po asked hopefully.

"Wha-no! I want you to go away," Shen snapped losing patience as usual.

"Please Shen, I promise won't say a word to bother you or touch anything in your room and I'm really really hungry. I've been staring at the rice bowl since I cooked it."

The peacock sighed seeing he won't be able to get rid of the panda today, "All right fine! As long as you shut up."

Po beamed a victory smile, "Ha knew it would work," he whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Shen turned back sharply.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything" Po's eyes looked in anything direction but the bird.

The peacock let the panda in his room; it was just for one day Shen told himself, although he was a bit worried his notes would be discovered. He hid them under his bed the safest spot for his plans, but he soon realized he made a mistake when he saw only one note was left behind, hiding under the table. He watched as Po set down the two traits on the small table. He just needed stay clam and make sure the panda doesn't noticed it.

Po took a pillow as his seat ready to eat his breakfast.

"So um…" Po tried to come up with something to start up a conversation, "Have you been feeling better since yesterday?"

"I'm quite all right" Shen responded straight forward.

Po was glad to hear that; he then noticed something on floor that made his head titled to the side.

"How did that happen?"

"What?" Shen asked almost nervously.

"Your feet" Po pointed with concerned, "Was that from yesterday or were the scars always there?"

Shen stared down at his feet and frowned. If he could wish back anything it would be having back his metal talons. He hated they were taken away from him and hated not having anything to protect his scared deformed feet. Shen covered them with his long robe and moved to sit on the other side of the table.

"It's none of your business."

Po frowned, he didn't mean to offend the peacock even if he had no clue how he upset him about his feet. Now that he was thinking about it he barley know anything about the warlord. Po considered the thought on asking Shen some question about himself; it would be nice to know more about him and his past. But then again, if Shen got upset about just his feet there no telling what else could set him off.

" _Maybe I'll save that for another time"_ Po thought, _"Right now there's other things I need to ask him."_

Po already finished his breakfast, had two peaches and glanced at the peacock, who was mostly picking and staring his food as if he had lost interested in eating. Po grimaced with concerned and asked Shen if he was okay, he didn't answer.

"Shen, can I-"

"I thought you said you won't speak a word," Shen reminded him.

The panda's shoulders and ears slumped, "You're right, I did said that. But can I at least ask you something, it's kind of important…"

Shen still didn't look up or he didn't seem phased about being asked for something but he took a few bites of his breakfast.

"Very well," he said after a moment, "But you can only ask me one question."

"Wait, why just one question? What if I have three or more questions?"

"One question, Panda" said the peacock irritated and was not in the mood to play games. The more he was allowing the panda to stay, the possibility of him finding out his plans was at stake.

"Okay…" Po tried to word out the question very carefully, "Shen, do you still…do you still want to find peace?"

Shen's crest twitched and he dropped his spoon in the bowl. His head shot up staring at the panda with an expression Po couldn't read. Po kept things clam by giving a gentle expression in return, as if to show he means no harm.

"I was thinking about what said to me, back at Gongmen. I think maybe we should talk about it."

As Po stared at him he could see in his expression almost a mix of shock, suspicion and maybe a hint of fear. Shen just stared at him back, eyeing him as if the panda was up to something.

"Why?" Shen voice was serious and firm.

"Because, I really want to help you Shen. I can help you find the answer from within by showing you inner peace."

The atmosphere around felt different around them, they weren't looking at each other as enemies but more as individuals standing in the same path, one wanting to understand while the other wanted to avoid everything.

"Can I ask you a question?"

The black and white bear smiled seeing that the conversation was going good so far. He wondered if the peacock was going ask him about the technique, "Yeah sure, ask away."

Shen hesitated but he finally spoke in calmed voice, "Why would you do that for me?"

Po felt his spirits perked up, "It's like I said before, I believe you can change and it's what people do when they care about someone's well being."

What he really wanted to say was 'it's what a friend would do' but he knows he wasn't at that level with the peacock just yet.

Shen almost wanted to laugh, he didn't want believe every word he said. Who in their right minds would want to help someone like him? Why should the panda care about him after what he's done to him?

"What makes you think that I won't use this inner peace against you?"

"Well, I hope you don't" Po starched the back of his head, "I'm just gonna have to trust you."

Shen's brows narrowed, "Trust me? Just like that?"

"Yeah, teammates always trust each other."

"But the truth is I am not" Shen bluntly said, "I am not part of any team nor a companion. In other words I should be nothing to you, yet you keep pushing on and on thinking I'll be a good guy one day. But we both know it's never going to happen."

"That's not true, you're not nothing," the panda tried to reassure, "And you haven't even tried."

"Why would I want to try and practice the one thing that stopped me from taking over China?" Shen exclaimed, "Why do you keep on pursuing on trying to change into something I'm not?"

"I'm not trying to change you into anything, I just want to help" Po frowned, "I don't think it's fair that I found peace and you haven't. I think that's why the prophecy was made, not so we can be enemies but to help each other out."

Shen felt his anger boiled. How dare the panda remind him of the prophecy and for what, to make fun of him?

"You don't know anything, you have no idea how much hell that prophecy gave me!"

"Then talk to me about" Po said in a composed manner, "Help me understand you."

Shen's features and his crest flared, "What's there to understand?! I killed your parents, I killed those crows, and how can you look over past that?"

"Because I forgive you for all of those things" Po told the peacock with such assurance, "That's how I unlock my inner peace, I just let it all go…"

Shen blinked serial times, astonished by the panda's honestly. He was forgiven, by the hero who was supposed to end him. He was forgiven for all of the things he's done. His features settled but his beak was parted, like he wanted to say something but he couldn't let it out. He suddenly stood up, it was so fast it caught Po off guard. He just stood there glazing down to the table.

"I…I'm going for walk."

And then he left in a hurry, leaving the last page under the table and the panda in his room. Po sighed feeling tried and frustrated but mostly defeated.

* * *

Shen didn't walk anywhere, there was no place for him to go. He felt trapped. Trapped with so many emotions he couldn't understand, swimming in his mind to the point it became too much. He found himself sitting on the steps of the stairs outside of the Jade Palace, steady his breathing.

He stared down his lap where his wings were folded together and the thoughts of the panda's words occupied him. The words repeated in his head over and over again still trying to make sense out of it. Po said he has forgiven him, no one has ever forgave him for his actions. It was almost unreal for the peacock that he wondered if it even happened. But the real question he was trying figure out was why did he let it made a big impact on himself.

Shen never felt this kind of effect and it actually frighten him. This emotional confusion was stressing out his mind and he cannot allow that. He cannot let his emotions get the better of him. He never needed inner peace in the first place, he was fine. He was alive, he has a brand new plan and a new ally, looking for peace shouldn't matter to him anymore. Nothing else shouldn't matter.

And yet, he couldn't think of anything else, all he was focusing now was how the panda showed him clemency, and felt he doesn't derives it .

"Shen…"

Shen's thoughts were interrupted, the voice bringing him back to reality. He closed his eyes knowing whose voice that was. He felt his presence sitting right beside him, not saying another world after that. After for a while it was the peacock that spoke up.

"How long was I out here…?" Shen spoke in a monotone almost not noticing how soft he has spoken.

"About, four hours…" Po responded in the same whispering tone.

They felt the wind blowing through their fur and feathers and watched the air carrying the leaves away. The stayed like that for a while letting the time pass by. Po played with hands nervously, frowning for what he did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad…" Po said.

The bird closed his eyes once again and reopened them.

"I wasn't….just, overwhelmed" Shen admitted.

Po bend forward to get a glimpse of his face, he didn't see any signs of anger but he did saw some stress written on the bird's face.

"Do you really forgive me?"

Po was surprise by this, his eyes were wide and had a dumbstruck look that looked too silly then he smiled. "Of course, and I really do mean it" the panda replied with positivity.

"Why would you?" Shen asked this time looking at Po.

"It's the right thing to do" Po shrugged his shoulders.

The peacock still did not want to consider if the bear was telling the truth, like he expected all of it to be a trap. What he said next was something Shen wanted to ask the panda for a long time, he had second thoughts but once he said it he couldn't take it back.

"But, I scarred you, how can… how can you not hate me for that?"

Po wasn't expecting the warlord to say something like that and it really shock him that he could think that way. The way Shen was staring at him was ambiguous, his ruby eyes looked curious but were demanding for an answer and Po could have sworn he saw a little glimpse of hope.

"Lord Shen," Po started by showing respect to the peacock's title, " When I found out what happened, to my parents, I was hurt. Sad, confused, and angry, my story started off really tragically."

Shen felt nervous, not liking how this was going.

"But then, I came to a realization that my story wasn't all that bad. I met my dad, I made friends, I had a new family. That itself made me happy. And when I saw you again I also realized, I have to forgive you. It wasn't a decision it was something I really felt strongly about."

Po saw Shen face was again stunned by his honesty, "No matter what you did Shen, hating you is not the right way. So no, I don't hate you."

The peacock looked down to his lap, "Even after what happened a few days ago…"

"Yeah, that was pretty mess up" Po cringed just thinking about the crows, "But, I think you can do better."

Shen felt different after that, he felt as if something inside him was lifted from his heart. After what the panda said, he looked at him as a different person and not as his enemy. It was an odd feeling the peacock couldn't explain. He heard himself chuckle for no reason, maybe he was graceful that the panda so sympathetic for him.

"You, really don't surrender that easily?" Shen commented than asking.

"I think I answered that one before."

"Hmph."

Seeing the sun was setting a little Po turned to the peacock, "Hey it's past noon, do you wanna grab some lunch?"

Shen didn't feel he wanted to eat anything but h felt he didn't want to back to his room yet, "Fine."

Po stood up filled with energy, "Awesome! Race you down the stairs."

Po raced down a few steps only to trip on his own feet and cried out, falling and bouncing all the way down the stairs. Shen rolled his eyes at this. He opened his fan and leaped off, gliding and made his way to the ground within seconds. He waited until Po bounced on the last step and rolled on to his back.

"I'm okay" he breathed out, "I think I landed on my head but I'm okay."

The panda got up and dusted his pants and belly. When he looked up he frowned, "Hey how did you get here before me?"

"What do you think, I flew" Shen said walking his way to the village while Po tried to catch up with him.

"That's not fair you cheated" Po pouted folding his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know there were rules to follow" Shen replied sarcastically.

As they made they're strode in the village a medium size radish rolls out of nowhere and stops right in front of them. Po picked it up not noticing a little rabbit walking away with familiar toys.

"Nice radish" Po said.

Shen was disgusted, "That was from the ground."

"It's called a five second rule, you ever head that?"

"No but it's still disgusting."

Before Po could take a bite he heard a cry from his father.

"Po help! Help me!"

Po dropped the radish and dashed to his father's restaurant. The peacock just stood there for a second, having no idea nor seen the panda moved so quick before. He tried to catch up ignoring the stares from the villagers as they were lining up to buy something from Mr. Ping.

"NOOO!"

Everyone stopped, wondering who was yelling. A big lantern fell on top of a customer while Shen walked over to the restaurant door. Shen opened it to see Po with a box over his head and banging himself on the wall. He could hear him whimpering very dramatically. Shen could only raise a brow to this weirdness.

"Should I be asking what happened or has he simply lost his mind?" Shen had to ask.

"No, I accidently gave away Po's furious five toys" explained as both birds watch the bear continued to bang his head against the wall, "I'm sorry Po."

Po removed the box hat, "Dad they're hand scale replicas with kung fu action! I made them on the day I fell in love with kung fu."

Po turned to his dad with a look of determination, "I have to find them!"

The panda almost ran into Shen and the peacock quickly moved away watching the panda searching franticly. Shen followed not understanding what's going on. Mr. Ping calling out it was an accident.

"Where are you going?" asked Shen.

"Sorry Shen, but lunch will have to wait. Because we have a new mission, to locate my missing action figures!" Po said heroically then turned back to his panic mode looking at every corner while Shen just stood there.

"And this why I never take you seriously" he said to no one.

They search and search, mostly Po did the looking, but they couldn't find anything. The sky was setting to a yellowish color

"C'mon, where are they?" Po whined looking in the barrel.

The warlord felt this search had gone long enough and he was pretty tried from walking.

"All right Panda, I'm ready to go back."

"What? No no we can't go back now, we haven't find them yet."

"We've been searching for hours."

"It's only been thirty minutes."

"That's long enough for me."

Shen was about to leave and head back to Palace but Po step in his way. He warned Po to move but the warrior refused to move in inch.

"C'mon Shen, this is important to me" Po pleased.

But the peacock was not in mood to continue to search and his only response was giving the panda an obvious look. The kind of look a father would give to their child if they're being too stubborn or throwing a tantrum.

"Panda when was the last time you played with toys?" Shen asked him.

Po blinked, "Um…well I kinda, play my action figures when no one looking…and the ones I made, not pretty much…"

He felt embarrassed for admitting that, he was admitting that to a lord, biting his lip Po didn't look up to Shen knowing he was trying to make a point. He made a quick glance and saw that the bird wasn't really judging him. It was like he grown used to Po's personality and his childishness.

"Don't you think it about time to move on?"

Before he could say anything he heard a voice of a child, playing and calling out the names of the five. Picking up the sound Po turned around and quickly ran up to the wall. He tried to see the other side but couldn't. He shoved and small box and climbed up and saw his action figures.

"Shen! I see them" he whispered. He about to climb over the wall and grab them but stop, noticing a small bunny playing with the dolls. He pretended to fight imagery bandits with the five masters, threating and showing off his moves.

Shen pondered why was the panda just standing there and quietly climbed a stack of boxes to see what he was seeing. He noticed the child playing and trying to do a kick but fell hard on the ground. Shen thought the performance was poorly done as watched with Po. They remained watching and listening till the bunny saw how the Tigress doll was posed.

"Yes, right foot" Po whispered, "That's it. Now shift your weight, twist the hips and recoil and….extended!"

The little bunny made a perfect kick, "Thank you Master Tigress!"

Po was happy for the boy and was impress by his skills. He watched as his mother calls for him and chuckled, "Well done little master."

Shen turned to the Dragon Warrior sensing a change from him and it looked like he was thinking of leaving the toys to the child, which meant they did all that screeching and walking for nothing.

"You're not getting them back are you" he said knowingly.

"Nah.. " Po said still smiling.

They both climbed down and saw the Furious Five coming their way.

"Did you find your dolls?" Tigress asked, "Your father told us he accidentally gave them away."

Po's expression soften, his smile became more tender, "No, I think there right we're there met to be."

He walked up to the five and gave them a loving group hug, "Beside, I got the real thing right here ."

The masters returned the hug to the loving panda and they all headed back home. While walking Shen stayed at the back of the group, slowly following behind. He watched them talked and listening to Po on how his day went. The crest on top of his head drooped a little as he frowned, remembering what the panda said about his peace.

 _I met my dad, I made friends, I had a new family. That itself made me happy._

Looking at the group, he could see that this was true, the warriors did made the panda happy, they were his family. A family he would never be apart of. He was the outsider only to watch from aside. This thought alone made him feel…broken and uplifted. He didn't like what he was feeling. He walked further away from the group, not wanting to hear their talk any lounger, he just want to back to his room and be alone, that's how things should be and always will be.

* * *

 _The moment he opened his eyes the warlord peacock found himself outside. He was in the middle of large open field, Shen twist his neck looking in all directions. He had no idea how he even got there._

 _Slowly getting up Shen saw the sky wasn't night but covered up with grey fog. He looked around again, not seeing anything or anyone. There was nothing, just a field of grass and tall dead trees. Now that he thought of it, the place did seem familiar to him._

 _Shen walked forward to see if there was anything that could help him . He only saw more tall tress but went onward, hoping he would see anything that would explain to him why he was out here. Talking another glance at the trees, he noticed something odd about them. The trees looked like they were painted over with red paint, they look like eyeballs. Then he stopped as he smelled something strong but fowl in the air. It smelled like, smoke._

 _A sudden sharp pain filled his head. Shen cried out in pain as he clutch his head, like someone use a knife to stab his skull. Out of nowhere flashes of memories came to his mind, memories he refused to remember._

" _Wha-what are you two doing?"_

" _Son, I'm so sorry…"_

" _Mother?"_

" _Shen, you are here by banished from Gongmen for crimes that you have committed. You and your army of wolves can never return to this city."_

" _What!? You can't do this! This is my home!"_

" _It's already been decided son. You need to leave…now…"_

" _Are you serious ? You're not going to let me explain why I did it? You're doing this to your own child?!"_

" _Please Shen, don't make this hard for me. You have to go."_

" _Father…father you can't-"_

" _I SAID LEAVE!"_

 _When it was all over, the pain and the memoires, Shen's eyes snapped opened and he shook in fear. He knows where he was. It was happening again._

 _He heard the screaming. The sky grew a dark shade of red. Shen ran up to the covered snow hill and when he made to the top he saw it all. The smoke, the fire, and the bodies, the pandas were fleeing from the wolves. Their homes were gobbled up in flames, they tried to run away and to find their family members. Some tried to fight back and some failed with their bodies hitting the snow or caught in the flames._

 _This was different than the last time. Usually the pandas were look more wild creatures terrorizing him, beating him, looking for revenge for the monster who took their lives. But Shen was seeing from a different perceptive, he was seeing his army destroying everything. He has seen this before, he would laugh or just take pleasure of how much destruction he was spreading. But now, now he felt utterly disturbed._

 _A few pandas noticed him and actually called out for him._

" _Help us! Please help us!" they cried._

 _Shen's body was shaking, maybe from the cold air or maybe it was because he couldn't handle their cries for help. He turned around but fell into the snow, Shen quickly got back up and took off not caring where he was going. As the peacock ran he saw the painted eyes on the trees were staring at him and following him. This made Shen run faster._

 _When he was far away Shen took a deep breath, his body was tried from the cold snow and the running. He wanted to wake up, he didn't want to be there anymore. Then he heard a noise that made his blood run more colder._

 _The sound of a crying woman._

 _Shen slowly turned to see a female panda crying in the snow. She was crying so hard and so loud that it covered the sounds of the wind. Shen immediately knew who the woman was. He froze when the panda got up, she stood there for a few minutes until she finally turned to him. Shen almost felt sick when he saw her body._

 _Her eyes were gone, they were pitch black and darker than the patches around her face. She was crying bloody tears but that wasn't all that was bleeding. There was a large cut from her chest to her stomach and blood was gradually spilling out. Shen made that cut, to end her life._

 _The female panda took a step and stopped, looking at the peacock with her black bloody stained eyes._

" _Why?" her cracked voiced asked._

" _Why?" she asked again._

 _And then she sprint forward, running to Shen who just stood there not moving. He couldn't make himself move, there was nowhere to go and no escape. She was now in front of him grabbing his shoulders and screamed._

" _WHY!?"_

* * *

Shen woke up gasping and sat up sharply. His breathing was so loud he had to cover his beak to avoid anyone wakening up. His whole body was shanking and drench in sweat. He never had such a nightmare like that before and it was actually more frightening than the ones in the past. The pandas were crying for help, to him, and it really bothered him.

Shen felt alone, he didn't have his friend or the Soothsayer to go and talk to like before. He was alone. He wrapped his wings around himself, it was pathetic of him but it was the only thing to comfort himself. Shen got up from his bed and left his room, he needed some water.

He walked to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as a way to get the bad memories out from his vision. It was dark in the room. Shen looked through the cabinets for a cup but no luck. He walked to the to other side of the room but suddenly felt he wasn't alone.

"Lord Shen?"

He jumped when he heard a female voice. Shen turned around to see someone sitting right by the doorway. It was the kind snake, Master Viper.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" she kindly apologized.

Shen clamed down and stared at the snake before him. He almost didn't recognized her without her flower clips, she looked like a regular snake. Taking a breath of relief Shen tried to compose himself, "I'm all right and I wasn't startled."

"Okay" the snake simply said.

The peacock eyed her carefully as if he as expecting the female panda to be there and not her at any moment. "What are you doing up?"

"I was hungry, so I thought of getting a late snack" said Viper, "Do you mind if I ask why are you up?"

"I…" Shen couldn't think of an excuse, "I couldn't sleep."

Viper's mouth lessened sensing something was wrong, "Are you okay?"

"Yes of course," Shen lied turning away, "I just needed something to drink."

But Viper saw Shen's wings were shaking a little bit which made her frown more. She knows something was bothering the peacock. She doesn't ask further more and instead slithered her way up to the table. She took two cups, a pot filling it with hot water, and small packets with herbs inside. Shen saw what she was doing and asked her what was the tea for.

"The tea will help you feel better" the snake comment with a smile.

When the tea was done, she tried move the pot to the cups trying not to burn herself. Without warning Shen helped her move the pot for her, he was surprised himself that he would do that for the warrior who stopped his plans. They took their cups and sat down to the table.

Shen took a sip of his tea, feeling the warm liquid go down his throat. He felt a little better, he really needed that.

"Thank you" he said and was glad the panda wasn't around to hear that.

Viper smiled, "Your welcome, tea always clams the nerves down."

Shen didn't smile back, he looked down to his cup and noticed his wings were shaky, but not as bad as before. He sighed, he couldn't hide anything from this female, she was far different than Tigress's personality. He turned to her seeing her bright blue eyes glowing in the dark. Her eyes were so filled with kindness and understanding, like a mother would have. Those eyes are what got to him.

"I couldn't sleep because, I just had a bad dream" he bluntly said trying not to sound how much it terrified him.

"I see" Viper nodded, "Have you always had night terrors before?"

Shen wasn't sure how to answer that, "…um…" he stayed silence for a while.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Viper said not wanting to force him.

She saw Shen expression unchanged, "But it's okay to be scared."

The peacock sharply turned to her, "I was not afraid, it was just a dream. It meant nothing" he lied to himself.

He wasn't mad at her, he just didn't want to show any signs that he was weak and not to a woman.

"I was not trying to judge you Lord Shen, everyone can get scared sometimes."

Shen did not agree but he choose not yell or even argue a topic that did not matter, "When you're a lord you cannot show fear, you must stay strong in any circumstance. It's what I was always been taught and I never waste time on dwelling in fear."

Viper sipped her tea, "True. But you still have every right to express how you feel. To show bravery you must understand fear, that's what I always told myself when I found my courage."

Shen's crest twitched with interest, he was curious as to how a strong warrior like her can show fear when she display none the first time they met.

"How so?" he asked.

Viper finished her tea and begin her story, " It happened at a festival. My father was fighting a gorilla but his venom couldn't penetrate the armor. I saw he was in trouble and without thinking, I rush over to help."

She remembered one important detail, "You see when I was born I did not have fangs of venom. But, even thought I was scared to fight I was able to find another way to defeat him, I found courage at a very young age. But the most happiest thing about that day, I made my father smiled."

Shen observed the female snake, seeing that one part of her story wasn't true.

"But, you do have fangs" he pointed out.

Viper only giggled and smiled big to showing him her fangs, "Why yes I do. They came in very late but they still do not carry any venom. My three sisters have venom though."

Shen thought about Viper's story, what strike him the most was the fact she was not like any regular snake. She was born imperfect yet she was still loved by her father. The thought didn't made him feel better but now worse. A parent was able to still love their child despite the flaws, why couldn't his parents do the same for him?

"Your father still loved you…" Shen whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Viper titled her head confused.

"Oh I um, I- I apologize, I mean" Shen actually stumbled his words, he almost slipped out what was really troubling him, "I said I'm impress, that you trained with your father without having fangs."

The female snake frowned which made him think he said something wrong.

"I didn't trained with my dad, he wouldn't let me help when I was little."

The peacock sighed, he knew it was too good to be true, "He was disappointed in you wasn't he?"

Viper shook her head, "No nothing like that. I think he was more worried that I didn't had anything to protect myself during that time, he even wouldn't let go anywhere by myself."

It wasn't too far off on how Shen's parents treated him, not letting him do much because they believe he couldn't accomplish things on his own, it's what made his angry flames kelp burning.

"But he was still proud of me and he always let me know."

This stung Shen's heart more deeper, because he knows he could never have that. His head was hurting and didn't want to think any further of the topic.

"Can I have more tea?" he asked to distract himself.

"Of course" Viper generously replied and pour the pot for him, "So, how was your fun adventure with Po?"

Shen frowned annoyingly, "Don't get me started on him. I swear that panda is such a child."

Viper smiled, "That what I like about him, he's a fighter but still a sweetheart and he's able to be cheerful even in the most dangerous situations."

"I'm surprise that hasn't killed him yet" said Shen.

"Eventually it grew on us" she giggled again, "It may grow on you too one day."

Shen couldn't help but laugh quietly, "That would be preposterous."

"We'll see" said Viper, "I think I'm going back to bed."

"Same as I."

They finished their tea and walked back to their rooms.

"Goodnight Lord Shen" Viper called out.

Shen stopped and turned to the female snake, "Why do address my title even though you know I'm not a lord anymore?"

"I know you still want to be address to that, so I'm respecting your wishes" she said.

Shen nodded feeling he could trust the snake, "I appreciate that. Sleep well…Viper."

He closed his door hoping the same will go well for him.

* * *

After an uneventful day pasted, the first week was done and the second week already rolled in. Shen have completed his work. All of his notes were stack together and organized. Looking at his calendar, he saw he had only seven days left before exchanging his plans to his Gang. Everything was according to his plan.

All that was left was to wait. He felt thrilled for this to be done but he thought to himself, how much all of this will be worth in end? Will this finally bring him happiness?

He felt odd thinking like that, perhaps he was staring to feel bored now and there was nothing else to think about. He knows this plan would bring happiness, there was no reason to question it now. As he and the others left their rooms to go train, they stopped to see Master Shifu and Tigress standing in front of the hall.

"Everyone, we have some good news" said Shifu. And what was said next made the peacock's heart stop.

"We found Gang" said Tigress, "And we made have an idea where he's located."

* * *

 **All right guys if you see anything mistakes that I miss please let know, see ya next time and wish me luck in school!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the cliffhanger…**


	13. A Journey of Stress and Hesitation

**Hey you guys! *Cues the goonies music***

 **I miss you all so much! First, I hope you'd had a good holiday and a good year. Second, I am so sorry for the long hiatus. So many things has been going on like finishing school, dealing with personal family stuff, and I was trying to get myself back in the grove to write again. Now that the holidays are over it's time to get back to the story. So last time we left off with Shen finished his plans for Gang but it seems the crow got himself spotted and now Po and friends are going on their next adventure.**

 **Also before I forget… Happy 1st Anniversary Kung Fu Panda 3! And today is my Birthday yayyy! So jump right in!**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Journey of Stress and Hesitation

"Okay let's see what we got…"

Po gathered all of his things and arranged them on the small bed. He taps his chin as he observed the items.

"Blankets check. Map, check. Pots and bowls, check. Tent, check. Rope, check. Cooking utensils, check. Uh what else?"

The panda bended down and pulled the blankets to see under his bed. He grabbed a few items from underneath.

"We may need a mountain hook," he said to himself while tying the hook to his rope. He pulled out more items out under the bed, nothing but fresh pairs of clean clothes and pants. He stuffed all of his things to his bag, he was about to leave but stopped once he remembered something.

"Oops, almost forgot."

He dashed back to his bed and pulled a large bag from underneath.

"Good thing I saved these extra dumpling for the trip" Po smiled excitedly. He stuffed it in his backpack and exited his room quickly. Viper, Mantis, and Crane were all outside with their things.

"Po, do you have the map?" Crane asked.

"Yep," Po took the rolled up roll out, "Didn't lose it this time."

"Good. We're going to need it."

"Tigress is already ready and Monkey went to get some food for the trip, we should met him by the market" said Viper.

"Then there's no time to waste, let's go!" Po cried ready to go on their next mission.

"Whoa whoa hold on, aren't we missing someone?" Mantis asked.

Po made a sudden stop, catching himself as he almost trip on his own feet. He turned around to look at his friends and saw Mantis was right. The panda walked up to the peacock's room and knocked.

"Hey Shen" Po called out, "Are you ready? Tigress is waiting for us."

"Just give me a minute."

Hearing the bird's tone, it almost sound like he was ether upset or distracted. Po turned to his friends with a confused look. They only shrugged in response, as they too weren't sure why he wasn't ready.

"Um…okay, we'll meet ch'a outside" Po said before he and the others left the Student barrack.

In Shen's room, he was pacing and mumbling quietly to himself, he was indeed upset but he was mostly panicking in the inside. From what the female tiger has told them, a couple reported to her stating they know where Gang was hiding. While they were making deliveries and passing by a run-down village they glance at a window only to see a black bird sitting on the window still while talking to someone. They were sure it was the same crow who attack their village and the couple rushed back to the Valley of Peace.

This couldn't be happening Shen thought, everything was going so perfect and this happens.

"Damn it Gang" he cursed bitterly, "How could you be so careless?"

Shen was now regretting putting his trust on the crow. If Gang were here right now he would cut him in half and now that he was thinking about it, he wished should have done that from the beginning. What is even worse was Shen wasn't sure what to do if the masters found out. If they do success capturing the crow, they will know their plan and he'll be back to square one. He could already image their anger of his betrayal. Shen couldn't help but wonder how would the panda react. He understood that the bear had forgiven him and never really hated him, but if he did found out, would he hate him then?

Shen stopped when that question entered his thoughts.

"Wait a minute, why do I care?" he said to himself, " They don't matter to me."

Once his panicking decreased he took a deep breath and plan what his next step should be. There has to be another way around this, a way where neither of them would get caught. Then it came to him, Shen could give his plans early to Gang with no one watching and the crow could make his escape. It was so simple that Shen wanted to hit himself for being worried over nothing. He took his notes and rolled them up in a scroll. He carefully hid it in his sleeve while he was heading outside.

"He better not screw this up for me…" Shen thought.

* * *

The group said their farewells to Master Shifu and head down the stairs. As they made their way down, Po noticed Shen was glaring at something. He turned to look and cringed, waiting for them at the bottom were the two assassins again.

"Oh no…" Po whispered to himself.

"Geez, they're still here" Mantis noticed them too.

"Just ignore them," Tigress bluntly said not focusing on them.

"Good afternoon masters," Zhēnbâo the elephant greeted, "Mind if ask where all of you are going today?"

"Just on a mission" Po said hurriedly not looking at the elephant in the eye.

"Mind if we come along? You know just to make sure he won't cause any trouble," Pìqí kept her eyes locked on Shen as she hissed the 'he'.

The peacock arced his neck to stare down at the small monkey. Pìqí stared back with a smirk and showed off her threating teeth. He was about to say something until Tigress step forward.

"You wanna make yourselves useful?" Tigress said with the amount of annoyance, "Then stay here and watch over the Valley for a few days. That way you won't be in our way."

Zhēnbâo was not pleased how she was treating them but he sighed and let his friend climbed up to his shoulder.

"Very well, but we will report this update to our emperor" he said and they walked away.

Po and the others were glad they were gone. The two assassins were now being more of a nuisance to them, they only hope their mission on observing them would end soon. Po turned to see if Shen was okay, the peacock just stared at the ground while walking.

"Hey…" he smiled when Shen glanced up to him, "Don't let them get to you, people are jerks cuz' they want to be jerks."

"Hm, easier said than done," was Shen response. Lucky he was not too upset on the emperor's lackeys. His mind was too busy thinking how he was going to make the exchange with Gang.

They walked to markets where they saw Monkey, buying the food and thanking the market lady.

"All right, you take care now," he said as he walked off and waved to his friends.

"Hey, sorry if I took so long" said Monkey, "I didn't know how many vegetables I should bring for this trip."

"That's all right. Now that we're together, let's talk about the mission" Tigress regarded.

Po handled her the map and she rolled it out, letting everyone gathered around her to look at it. The map mostly showed every village outside of the Valley of Peace, there was also a black line drawn on the map revealing the location of on village they need to go.

"This is the route the couple were using," Tigress pointed out, "They stopped here and that's where they spotted Gang."

"That's pretty far" Crane comment.

"It is. But if we're fast enough we may make it there in two days" Tigress continued, "We need to be careful though, this village is not the safest and the people are not that friendly."

"Do think other criminals are hanging around there too?" asked Po.

"I won't be surprise if that was the case. Let's get going before night falls," Tigress said as she got on all fours and took off, leading the way out of the Valley of Peace.

Po and the other soon followed too, rushing out of the village and into the forest.

Throughout the day, the masters have traveled to find Gang. They journeyed through the forest, climb up mountains, and cross the river streams. Of course, they had to stop every twenty minutes for Po who got tried easily by walking. By nightfall they decided to set up camp and rest.

Po put down his backpack to take out all of his cooking utensils, "Who wants a bowl of vegetable noodles?"

"You know I do" Mantis raised his pincers.

"Monkey, get some wood for the fire" ordered Tigress.

"No problem," he replied, "Lord Shen do wanna come along? I could use some extra hands."

Although the peacock didn't want to, he thought he could use this time to distract himself from the stress of the exchange. He nodded in response; he felt really tried from traveling and didn't really felt like talking.

The both of them adventured in the forest looking for old braches and logs. It was much harder than they thought, most of what they found was tall grass. Monkey climbed up to see if there were loose braches on the trees. Seeing how high he was, an idea hatched in his mind and climbed to the tree next to Shen.

"Hey, Lord Shen."

"Hm," Shen turned around but nobody was behind him. Confused he turned back around only to see something staring right in front of him. Startled he yelp in shock and jumped back. Shen saw it was only the monkey hanging upside down with his tail holding on the branch. Monkey laughed, proud that his little prank worked.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" he chuckled, whipping the tears in his eyes.

Shen however was not pleased at all, "How dare you pull a stunt like that!"

"I said I was sorry," Monkey was still laughing, "Besides a pull that same prank on everybody else. They're reaction were so priceless like ours."

Shen got up and dusted his robe, still glaring at the primate. The one thing he cannot stand with monkeys is their playful and mischievous personalities, that was the reason why he gathered gorillas for his army instead. The peacock walked away trying to pretend the event didn't happened while Monkey fell to the ground and caught up with him.

"I never thought a master would be such a prankster," he uttered.

"Heh, it's in my nature" Monkey said hearing the comment, "I thought you have a sense of humor."

"Not that kind of humor."

"But I thought you like my prank on Po."

"That's a different kind of humor" Shen hid his smirk remembering the panda's head being stuck in the bucket.

Monkey rolled his eyes and they continued to look for woods. Eventually they found enough wood to start a fire, while heading back to the camp Shen thought he heard a noise from the tall grass. He arched his neck to the source of the noise.

"What was that?" Monkey tuned around also hearing the rustling.

"This isn't one of your pranks again is it?" Shen questioned.

"No, Mantis is with the others," said Monkey.

The peacock laid the wood on the ground and walked to the grass. As he pulled away the tall weeds something jumped out. It was a child. The small piglet cried out and tripped to the ground. Shen and Monkey both raised a brow, surprise to see anyone else in the forest.

"Who are you? Why are you out here? " the peacock demanded answers raising his voice. The child stumbled on his words, afraid at the warlord in front of him.

"Hey it's okay we're just travelers " Monkey assured the piglet, "Are you lost little one?"

"O-oh no. I live around here" said the piglet, "I wasn't expecting to see anybody else. I was just looking for wood for my folks."

"Your looking for firewood?" asked Monkey.

"Yeah, our home get cold at night sometime."

"Well we got some."

"What are you doing, we need that wood" Shen exclaimed.

"Relax, we have enough for our fire" Monkey said as he took a few logs out from their pile and share it to the piglet.

"Here you go."

"Thank you mister" the piglet politely bowed to them.

"Oh before you go, do you know if there's a village around ?" Monkey asked.

"Uh-huh, there a path over the small mountain over there. But don't stay there too long. Mama told me that's a bad village."

"Thank you" Monkey waved to the small child as the piglet carried the wood with his tiny arms.

"Why did you hand over most our wood to a peasant?" Shen said, his crest features twitched in irritation.

"I don't know why you are making this a big deal," Monkey disregards, carrying the wood.

"Because peasant are always needy, back at Gongmen there were so many of them. They never stopped requesting for food and clothes" Shen said remembering how his parents had to deal with them.

"C'mon Shen, it's not their fault they live like that, always show compassion" Monkey countered, "I had to learn compassion the hard way when I was growing up."

"Really?" Shen questioned, "It seems so easy for you"

The primate stared at the ground with a shameful look in his eyes.

"Well I was kinda like you in a way," he spoke hesitantly, "I used to steal food from markets, make people trip on banana peels, and take off their pants and laugh at them."

Monkey soon looked up to see the peacock expression. Shen was skeptical but the primate guaranteed to him that his story was true.

"It gotten to the point the villagers sent Oogway to get rid of me" continued Monkey, "I thought I could beat him but I lost. Instead of getting rid of me he showed me forgiveness and compassion. That was the day I decided to be compassion to others too, I protected my home for a while and when it was all safe and sound I moved on to protect other villages."

This was staring to feel familiar to Shen. Just two days ago the Panda was telling him how much he forgave him and how he'd showed compassion towards him.

He was surprise that this master next to him used to be cruel yet he was forgiving just like he was.

"You know what else I did in my life?"

"What?"

"I try to be a comedian" Monkey sheepishly laugh, "Boy, that ended up as a disaster."

"So you decided to be a kung fu master instead?" the peacock guessed.

"Yeah pretty much, although I still try to make my friends laugh," Monkey smiled, "By the way do wanna hear a joke?"

Shen turned to the primate giving him a look, "If it's bad as you said it is than no."

"Aw, but it may tickle your…feather bone!" Monkey started laughing at his own joke.

Shen expression had not changed and was not amused by the pun, "I was right, it was terrible."

They came back to the came and gave the wood to Po as made dinner for everyone. It was a calming night so far and Shen did enjoy the warmed vegetables in his noodles. After having dinner everyone went to bed, although Po wanted to stay up more to tell scary stories but everyone declined. The tent they set up was big enough for the seven of them and not too crowded.

Shen was the only one awake and he could hear the breathing from everyone else far away. He felt comfortable being away from the group, sleeping in the crowded group would not leave him room for his train. The reason he was still up was because something occurred in his mind. After hearing Monkey's story, he noted there was a pattern happening. He had heard all the stories of the four masters, each one learning from their struggles. Each one with more detail than the scroll he stolen could provide. Confidence, patients, bravery, and compassion. All of those things was what brought them together, and another reason why he could never be apart of it.

Shen reminded himself that it shouldn't matter, yet he felt he understood them by hearing their stories. In a way, they too were trying to connect to him through their conversations. But this made Shen frowned even more, despite being use to them including the panda being around him, it still cannot change anything. Shen felt he already set himself on a path, a path which he can't run from. This path would let him to his new victory and it's was too late to change course.

Realizing there was no point to think of the matter any further, the peacock let his mind and body to drift to sleep. Thankfully he had no nightmares during the night.

* * *

By the next morning they were on the move again. They found the path over the small mountain and by a few hours they found the village. Tigress stopped the group when she saw a guard blocking the entrance, they hid in the bushes while Crane scout to the skies ahead. When he returned he landed right behind them, making sure he wasn't seen.

"All right Crane, what'da got for us?" Po asked.

"Well, it's not a small village, but it looks almost in ruin," explained Crane, "its protect by stone walls, most of the villagers are just these big guys."

"Any signs of Gang?" Tigress asked with hope.

"No, I couldn't spot him. He maybe hiding in those huts" said Crane.

Shen quietly sigh in relief, but he was still out of the woods of stress. He need to find Gang and he was somewhere in that village.

"So let's go in there and take him down" Po cried exaltedly but was hushed by his friends, not wanting the guard to hear him.

"Did you forget, this isn't the friendless place like the Valley of Peace," said Mantis, "We can't just waltz in there."

"We need to come up with a plan," Tigress thought out loud, "Crane was there any gap in the walls."

"Yeah but not big enough for all of us to sneak in" Crane replied.

While the five strategize for a skilled plan, Po gazed to the entrance of the village, thinking of hos own ideas. He gazed back to the peacock who was also lost in his own thoughts and his eyes lit up as he came up with idea.

"Hey, how about we let Shen come up with a plan this time."

"Huh?" everyone said in union, even Shen looked surprise.

"Yeah, you come up with great ideas before, so you can come a great plan on how to get in" Po said with positively.

"Po, I don't think this is a wise choice" Tigress said with uncertainty. She still doesn't trust Shen, not after what happen with the last mission.

"C'mon guys, so far we haven't gone into more trouble with him for the past week right?" Po saw everyone had admitted that this fact was sure, "We already trust each other and I think it's time put that trust on Shen too."

Shen wasn't sure if he should be glad the panda is foolish enough to let him do what he wants or grow concern if they come close to finding out his scheme. Yet at the same time, he couldn't help but feel coveted. The panda and everyone else is giving him a chance to prove himself. He glanced up to see them (except for Tigress) staring at him, waiting to hear what he has to say.

"Are you sure?" he said still dubious.

"We wouldn't ask you for an idea if we weren't" Crane shrugged.

"We trust you Lord Shen" Viper said with a sweet smile.

"You're smart enough to make cannons so let's put that brain of yours in good use" Mantis joking stated.

Monkey gave him two thumbs up, showing he too was on board with friends.

"We're sure" Po smiled giving gave Shen confidence, "Tell us what we have to do buddy."

* * *

The guard standing by the entrance tried to keep his eyes open, bored by just standing on one spot. He suddenly looked up to see a large group coming his way. He picked up his spear to make himself look intimating. The people before him were different species wearing long clothing and caring a bag, they we're mostly staring at the ground. He raised a brow as the tall bird approached him.

"Good afternoon sir" Shen said.

"State your purpose" the guard gruffly said.

"We are mere travelers" Shen spoke smoothly, "We traveled very far, to deliver an important package, may we pass through?"

The package was actually Po's backpack under a blanket. Him and the five watched quietly as the guard ponder on them. He finally move away for them to pass, so far so good. As the peacock thanked the guard, he led the way in the village. Po pulled on his disguise blanket over his head, using it as a hoodie and glanced a little to see the residence.

The village did looked like it was becoming ruins like Crane said. Nature have taken over with weeds and large trees covering most of the residence grounds. There was debris of rocks everywhere like there have been fights. Even the stands selling food looked terrible. He heard arguing from the left and turned to see a raccoon and a lizard having a fistfight and everyone else is cheering on whoever they bet on.

Po looked away from the fight and walked beside Shen, "Nice work Shen, you got us in" he whispered.

"That was just child's play" the peacock didn't think fooling a guard was much of a challenge.

"Well it worked" Tigress whispered almost sounding impressed, "Phase one is accomplished. Now what's phase two?"

Shen turned to the group and made sure there was no one eyeing on them.

"Alright, we should split up, we will cover more ground that way" although Shen was using this tactic as to get away from the group. "If they ask questions just tell them we are looking for Gang to give him package. Keep it subtle so they won't be too suspicious."

Po and the Five hummed in agreement and they split to their own paths, exploring the run down village. Po walked to a nearby stand looking to see what kind of food they were selling. He frowned, most of the fruit looked rotten like they were sitting there for weeks.

"Can I help you?" the pig behind the stand hoarsely asked.

"Um, My friends and I are making a delivery, have you seen-"

"So you're not here to buy my food" the pig's brow furrowed.

The panda paused, "Well, no. But I-"

"Then get out of here!" the pig bellowed, not wanting the bear standing another minute by his stand.

Po quickly walked away not glancing back at the jerk, Tigress wasn't kidding when she said the people here weren't the friendliest.

The warlord made his way further deep in the village, looking to see if there were any signs of the crow. He remembered Gang said in his letter he was staying at the blacksmith's home. That was his first and only clue. Shen thought it shouldn't be too hard since blacksmiths are known to live in larger homes. His wings held tightly on his scroll under his sleeves, he dare not to let it go until he finally exchange it. He had no idea why but he had the urge to look over his shoulder, as if he expected one of the masters following him.

But then again, they told him that they trust him so why would he think he was being followed? The peacock could only pray to the Gods that the stress is not making paranoid, that is the least of his problems. As he continued walking, he noticed a stand not too far selling weapons. A black furred warthog was putting up spears and swords for his stand. This has to be the blacksmith.

Shen walked towards it and stopped just as he got the warthog's attention.

"Can I help you?" the warthog asked roughly .

The peacock recalled he was using the blanket as a disguise, he pulled it off his head revealing himself.

"Are you the blacksmith of this village?" Shen spoke quietly.

The warthog put down his spears and turned back to the peacock, his eyes narrowing.

"Who wants to know?" he inquired.

"I an acquaintance of Gang," Shen explained, "I'm here to give you my notes."

The blacksmith blinked like he was caught off guard and turned his head to check if someone was listening.

"You're Lord Shen?" he asked turning his head back to the bird, "I thought Gang was supposed to met with you a week later."

"There's been a change of plans. They are masters here looking for him, so I took this upon my own myself."

Shen then felt a pitch of anger within him as Gang was bought up, "Where is he by the way?"

"Still resting inside" the warthog pointed his house, "But since you already have the plans with you I could take them off your wings."

Shen couldn't hide his triumphal grin, his thoughts of going to let his rage on the crow were long gone. He did it, he mange to get away with this so easily he almost taste the victory. His new weapons will be made, he will have the Gang and his crows in control and he will soon have his revenge.

So why is he just standing there doing nothing?

" _We already trust each other and I think it's time put that trust on Shen too."_

The peacock felt his body froze as the panda's voice echoed in his mind. They trust him, they let him led the way in inside the residence, and he had understood their love to kung fu. And panda, the bear who everything thing from him, was now a annoying but an individual he had grown used being around.

" _Just give it to him!"_

A voice startled him, it almost sounded his own voice ringing in his own mind. Like he was trying to convince himself to go with his plan, telling himself that there was no other choice. Shen haven't noticed the warthog was staring at him, not sure what was going on. Before he could get the peacock's attention back to reality, he heard shouting that got everyone around them their attention.

They whipped around to see one of villagers getting attack by an angry dog behind their stand.

"Please sir" begged the goat lady who was frightened, "I dropped the apple. I was putting it back not stealing it."

"Yeah right!" the dog barked, "Everyone here are all thieves!"

He was taking a knife from his pocket to swipe at the poor villager when suddenly he felt something kicked his face and knocking him over. Monkey held down the down, giving the poor lady a chance to run off. Seeing their cover has been blown, Po dropped his backpack and the others pulled the cloths off and rushed back to regroup. They strike a pose to the threating villagers. Shen also rushed back forgetting what he was doing.

"They're kung fu masters!" one villager shouted. This caused all the men to pick up their weapons and surround the group. The blacksmith also joined the villagers but did not show any aggression, knowing that the warlord would not attack him.

"How the hell did all of you get in there?!" cried the dog holding his knife.

"None of your business " Tigress said, "We not here for trouble, we are looking for criminal who was reported hiding here. Where is Gang?"

None of the men answered her, some muttered amongst each other, some ignore her completely. They seem to be only interested in getting the intruders out of their home.

"There is no Gang here" the blacksmith spoke up.

Shen glanced to him, seeing he was covering for him and the crow.

"Are you sure?" Po answered back this time, "He's a crow and he was injured the last we saw him."

"Sorry, there is no one here by that name" the warthog said.

"You are lying" Tigress exclaimed, "I will not ask again. Where is he?"

"Hey lady he said there's no Gang here" said an ox holding an ax, "Not get off our turf or we'll make you!"

"If you won't give us Gang, then will go with phase three!" Po ran ahead and attack one person holding a spear. Although that wasn't really part of Shen's plan but the five already saw that these cruel villagers won't cooperate with them.

The men charged at the masters attacking them with their weapons, while the warthog quietly moves out of the crowd.

Tigress threw a spinning kick and one of the attackers, causing him to fall back. Crane stayed on the ground and use his wings to defend himself from the blows the attackers threw at him. Viper mostly slithered around the enemies and soon use her body to tie down three to four men. Monkey and Mantis worked together as always and dodged most of the attacks from a brown bear until Monkey picked a bamboo stick and use to whack at the bear.

Shen blocked a dog's attack, he kicked the mutt out of the way and saw a pig holding a rake coming to him. The peacock leap up, landing behind the pig and use his wing to knock him down. While fighting he realized he stilled had his scroll with. He couldn't believe he haven't given it to the warthog. Why did he let himself get distracted?

Shen saw was still near the house of the blacksmith, he just needed to make a dash over there and give it to him. But he was knocked down, very harshly as he skidded on the ground. He looked up to see the ox clenching his ax close.

"Wait, stop!" Shen tried to tell him he was not the enemy but the ox didn't listen as he was ready to throw his ax down. But he got smack over on the face, skidding away from the peacock. Shen turned to see Po, who used his heavy backpack to take down the ox. The panda turned to the peacock with concern, "Shen are you okay?"

Po handed his hand to help him up, but Shen refused, not wanting to look pathetic and got up with his own feet.

"I'm fine" Shen said rubbing his shoulder where he was hit.

Both the panda and the peacock then heard a bellowed cry as they turned to see the ox use his ax and slam it down with all of his strength. At first the two were confused until they realized they were standing almost at the edge of a cliff. Seeing what was happening, Po and Shen took off but the ox gave one last push with his ax to knock them down and the cliff collapse. Both of them felt themselves falling, both gave a yelp of fear but mostly crying out for help.

The ox was proud for what he did that he didn't see the edge he was standing on gave out and he too was also falling.

Tigress's ears parked hearing the screams. She whirled around just in time to see a familiar bear and bird and the ox falling from the crackling cliff. She dashed over, seeing she was already too late she looked down to see a misty river down below.

"PO!" she called out.

* * *

Po found himself underwater.

Holding a small amount of oxygen, he swam upward and felt the cold air rushed through him. Po didn't get enough time to observe his surrounding since he was in river streaming really fast. He holds his backpack as a way to protect himself from the tall rocks. While trying to keep his head from going under, Po realized he was alone, no was with him.

Eyes wide with panic Po called, still avoiding the swiftly rocks.

"Shen!" the panda went under again and gasped for air, "Shen where are you!? Can you hear me!?

It was getting hard for Po to keep up with the river, the stream kept going up and down not giving the poor panda enough time to at least find land.

"SHEN!" Po cried out coughing out the water.

All of a sudden there was a splash behind him and Po something tighten around his neck. He could only glance up to see it was the ox. He was using the staff of the ax, the blade no lounger there.

"I-I'm not done with you yet, tubby" the ox coughed out using his wooden staff to choke Po.

Po tried to get him off as he was having a hard time breathing. He struggled from the ox hold but it was getting worse, much worse than being pulled in the water. The panda squinted his eyes to see from far ahead the stream spilt in two paths. Getting an idea Po allowed himself to go under and use his weight to knock the ox on the rocks. The ox grunted in pain but it wasn't enough.

Po was running out of time feeling lightheaded from being under water too long. His last option was to elbow the muscled ox. Heading back to the surface, Po took a big gulp of air, went under again and jabbed the ox with all his might and it was enough to get the ox off.

The ox's back rammed into a rock and headed to the second path of the river, away from the panda. Po wanted to sigh with relief but he was still in danger. With a another wave of the stream, Po went under once more feeling he was going to black out any minute. Before he did felt something grabbing his bag, someone taking a hold of his arm.

* * *

He couldn't remember when was the last time he took long and relaxing nap. He wasn't dreaming which was find with him but he swears he wasn't sleeping on his bead. Slowly Po opened his eyes and saw he was right, he wasn't sleeping on his bed, but outside.

With a groan, he say up and rubbed his back, feeling how wet it was. Po noticed that his fur was all wet and matted. He tried reflect on what happened but the river in front of cached his eyes. He stared at the flowing stream for a second until he remembered what happened. Po scurried away from the river and scanned the area only to see a familiar peacock not too far from lying on the ground.

"Oh no, Shen!" Po was quick on his feet and ran to Shen's side. He grabbed his shoulder to turn his body around, brushing the sand and dust of rocks from his still soaking wet robe.

"How long we were out?" Po thought to himself.

He saw Shen wasn't waking up, carefully he bended over to hear his chest to hear any heartbeat. There was nothing. Po panicked, he was not letting this happen again, he took hold of Shen's shoulders and shook him.

"Shen, Shen c'mon. Wake up. Can you hear me?" Po cried.

But the peacock said nothing.

Po wasn't sure what to do. He place a paw where Shen's heart should be and still didn't feeling nothing.

"Shen, you have to wake up" he quietly pleated, "c'mon buddy…"

Nothing.

Po lowered his head his closing his eyes tightly, "Please don't die…"

Po hadn't noticed but his paw, still placed over Shen's heart, started to glow. A small golden glow grew over the peacock's chest and then it disappeared. Shen opened his eyes and gasped, he quickly sat up coughing out water in his lungs. When it was over, he steady his breathing, trying to grasp on what happen. Shen felt another presence behind and whirled around, only to see it was the panda with small tears in his eyes.

Po couldn't help but beamed to the lord in front of him.

"Shen you're alive!" Po cried as he threw himself to hug the bird.

This startled Shen and he reacted by pushing the panda away from him, "Get off of me, you idiot!"

Po fell to the sandy ground but was quick to his feet and push himself back up, "Oh yeah, you're back" he mumbled and whipped his tears.

"Where are we panda?" Shen asked sounding really tried.

"I'm not really sure…" Po said with honest.

Now that they were alright and out of danger, the two looked at their surrounding, now realizing they could be anywhere. There was nothing around but thick trees and bamboos. Wherever they are, they were nowhere close to the village and they separated completely from the Furious Five.

* * *

 **OHMYGOD! PO'S CHI POWERS WERE ACTIVATED EARLY! WHAT COULD THIS MEAN? I have no idea XD! Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter and I hope guys enjoyed it too. Before I go and party out on my B-day, I have a fun idea for you guys. So the next few chapters will be focusing more on Po and Shen (which I've been waiting to do for a long time) and want you guys share what kind of situations will these two will get into, while trying to make it back home. I few in my head but want to hear ideas just to make up that long hiatus.**

 **Oh and if any of you see any mistakes just let me know and I'll fix it, thank you.**


	14. Lost with Confliction

**As I said before from my last note, the next chapters will be focusing on Po and Shen. This is the one of the many chapters will they are now alone and they can finally talk things out. I have taken some time on this, because I wanted their bonding to be believable as possible. There will be laughs and feels coming, so just warning you right now. But the beginning will show what are the five are doing before we jump to the duo, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Lost with Confliction

The Furious Five followed the flowing water, jumping rock to rock and swinging from tree trunk to tree trunk. The mission to find Gang was aboard and their only concern was finding the panda and the warlord peacock. They escape from the threating villagers and climbed down to the river where the two fell in. They continued to follow the river, hoping to find them, Tigress on the other hand was picking up speed.

The other masters noticed this and tried to keep up with the worry tiger. Tigress have not noticed herself as she gains more speed. She was so focus on finding Po that she missed a rock and hit her foot. She groaned by the pain and almost fell into the river if Crane hadn't been there to snatched her.

Crane flew away from the river and they land on the soft grass.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Tigress didn't seem to hear him as she got back up, ignoring the throbbing in her foot.

"We need to keep going," she ordered, pushing Crane's wing out of the way. The female tiger came to halt as Viper stood in her way.

"Tigress stop! You're hurt."

"I'm fine! We have to find Po."

Mantis hopped on her shoulder to try and calm her, "Hey we get it. We're all worried about Po, but pushing yourself is not gonna help us."

"That's not it. It's just…" Tigress paused to think. That time, when she saw Po being blown out of the factory, she devastated that she had lost her friend. Losing him again was even more stressful to contain. It just seems luck was never on the master's side, they couldn't obtain the wanted crow and now they're on a search party for their Dragon Warrior. But it wasn't the possibility of the panda being hurt; it was the fact that he was alone out there…with _him_.

Crane put a comfort wing on her shoulder.

As if he was reading her mind he said, "He won't do anything to Po."

Tigress's head turned sharply but her glaze did not met his eyes, "You don't know that."

"Po's the Dragon Warrior remember?" Mantis folded his pincers, "He can defend himself if the bird acts up again."

"Mantis is right," Monkey climbed down the tree branch joining the group, "And so is Po, it's time to put our trust with him."

"Of course I trust Po, you think I don't believe he can take care of himself?" Tigress question.

Monkey shook his head, "I am not talking about Po. I was talking about Shen."

The female tiger felt her eyes grew broader, she stared at her friends as if they lost their minds.

"You expect me, to put my trust on that peacock, who now has every chance to kill him!" she exclaimed trying so had not to let out a growl.

"We have to Tigress" Viper spoke in a mellow manner, "I know you still judge Shen, but looking back at the small time I spend with him, I saw another side of him. Just a glimpse "

The kind snake waited for her friend to response but Tigress only stared.

"We put our trust in Shen's plan. It didn't turn out as well as we hoped, but it could have. So why can't we put our trust on him watching over Po?"

Tigress's hands opened and closed, not sure how to feel about this. The peacock was just unpredictable so she has very right to judge him. What matters to her is Po's safety. She doesn't give a dam or any amount of concern on Shen. But after going over to what Viper said, it seem her friends have change their opinions . They were right though, they and including her have to trust Shen that he won't hurt their friend, he's a part of their team, weather she likes it or not. She let out a deep sigh for her tense body to relax.

"You're right" she said, "Let's hurry and find them."

* * *

"Hey Shen?"

"…."

"Um…Shen?"

"What."

"I, think we took a wrong turn…"

The panda and the peacock stopped their walking. Shen looked irritated as he turned to the bear who looked really confused. He took the map out of Po's hands and read it closely. Po could hear him mumble as he studied the map. Shen suddenly stop his mumbling as he noticed something.

"Panda, you were holding the map upside down" Shen said and felt stupid that he didn't spotted this sooner.

"I was?" Po blinked.

The peacock then threw the map to the ground and paced around. "Well this is just fantastic. We were probably going in circles for god knows how long!"

Po tried to calm the bird, "Don't worry, we'll figure something else out."

"Like what?" Shen said annoyed.

Po starched the back of his head trying to come up with something. They have been wondering in the forest for hours and found no civilization. The first idea was to try and head back to run-down village, but they were so new to the area that nothing looked familiar to them. Their only option was to try and find a way back to home. Po glanced up to the sky almost covered up by the thick leaves of the trees.

The panda snapped his fingers as he thought of an idea, "I got it, I'll climb the top of the trees and see where we are. Maybe there's a village near by."

But Shen seemed doubtful.

"It will be easy. I'm the master of climbing," Po paused, "…Well, not yet but this will be a start."

Po put down his bag down and rushed to the nearest tree. He grabbed the lowest branch and pulled himself up, he tries to reach for the second one. He found himself daggling in air as he tried to reach for the next branch. Closing his eyes he used all his might to pull himself up. Climbing was not Po's strong tactic but he felt he was getting close.

"Am I almost there?"

Po opened his eyes, only to see to his disappointment he was still stuck on the same branch. Shen looked disappointment as well. The branch finally gave out as Po yelped and landed back to the ground with the branch on top of him.

"Ow…" Po groaned.

"Let's just keep walking than wasting time" Shen stated not even helping the panda get up.

Po grabbed his backpack and went to catch up with Shen.

They walked for more hours, looking at nothing but tall grass and trees. The sky was darkling and the clouds turning a heavy color of gray. It looked like it was going to rain any minute. The panda and the peacock stop to rest underneath a tree, with thick leaves enough to keep them sheltered. Po gathered some wood to start the fire, he hanged most of his things from his bag since they were still wet. He glanced to see Shen sitting across from him, staring at the fire.

He looked like he was shivering from the temperature dropping. Po grabbed a blanket and handed to the peacock. Shen just started at him, not sure if he wanted the blanket.

"It's dry" said Po, "You looked a little cold."

Shen frowned, he did not want to look pathetic as always, but he didn't to shiver to death. He gently took the blanket and wrapped it around himself. Po add more wood to fire, wrapping himself with his blanket. The two were silent as they watched the fire. For Shen, the fire brought back the old days when he would stay in the factory. He could almost smell the chemicals and hear the melting metal. For Po, it bought back his memories of the panda village, the howl of the wolves and the screams.

The panda shook his head not wanting to think about his past. He breathes in and out very calmly, wanting to break the silence he spoke up.

"So, how did you made to the shore?"

"Hm?" Shen barley listen, he was still staring at the fire.

"I couldn't find you in the river, the last thing I remember was being underwater and I felt like someone was pulling me."

Shen then tear his gaze from the fire and to the panda. He gave out a sigh as if he wanted something to get off his mind.

"It was me."

Po's ears twitch, "Huh?"

"I tried to pull you to shore…" Shen turned his eyes to the ground, away from the bear's shocked expression. Shen remembered struggling in the river too, going under constantly and the coldness of the water freezing his body. When he saw Po, he did tried to pull him out of the river, but his weight only slowed Shen down. The peacock finally made it to shore, but the water in his lungs and his weaken body made him so tried. Closing his eyes, Shen thought he was going to die from the hypothermia, but then he felt something. It felt warm and bright and it spread all over his body like the rays of the sun. He couldn't really explain what it was, whatever it was he felt it save him. He left that detail out as he explained.

His ruby eyes traded back to Po who was smiling from ear to ear. He knew why he was smiling, and he hated it.

"Stop it" Shen grumbled, not in the mood for this nuisance.

"I knew it."

"Not a word, panda."

"You actually care…" Po couldn't help but be happy, he knew there was some good somewhere in the peacock's conscience. Even it was a small act, it worth a lot to Po knowing that he is connecting to Shen.

Feeling his beak curved to a snarl, Shen would not allow the fool to be right, "Look, if anything happened to you I know I would be blame. This has nothing to do with showing kindness."

This was the truth. Even if he did wanted to get rid of the panda, there was no telling if the five may find them and they will know it was him. He thought this would prove the panda being wrong, but it did nothing. Po was still smiling and this infuriated the warlord even more.

"Believe what you want," Shen sneered, "It didn't mean nothing."

He got up and walked away from the bear, looking for a spot to rest. Once he was far enough from Po's view, Shen settled himself by a big tree. Po only shook his head but never decrease his smiling. He knows Shen was just being stubborn, and that was fine with him. It was just another step of process and if he needed more time, than Po won't push it on him. Po then settled himself on his spot ready to go to sleep with his blanket.

"G'night Shen" Po called out enough for the bird to hear.

Shen refused to response back. He waited to be sure the panda was asleep, just as he hears the snoring he sat up and looked inside his rode. Pulling his scroll out, he checked if his notes got wet. To his surprise they were not and he sighed in relief. But seeing his plans still with him, he felt the awareness hit him with full force.

Shen tried to think back why he hesitated. He was so close for his plan to success yet he froze in place. He felt like an idiot. He knew it was the panda's fault, it has to be. He was foiling his plans again. The moment he thought of him Shen arch his neck to Po, hearing his loud snoring.

"This is your fault" Shen murmured, feathers flaring up, "Everything I worked for fell apart because of you."

Po was the reason why he hesitated, he was the reason why they were lost in the forest, that was the conclusion Shen made in his mind. But he sensed there was another side of him that wanted to argue. Was it really the panda fault or was he looking for someone to blame?

Shen suddenly felt his anger reduce and his feathers flare down. The moment the question entered his mind, he thought back to the panda trusting him, he gave him a chance. The panda wasn't trying to foil anything, he had no idea about Shen's plan. And it wasn't really his fault that they were lost. Shen laid back down, head resting on the cold ground.

"Maybe it's not your fault" the warlord whispered to no one, "Maybe this all of my doing…"

As Shen said this, he was starting to believe there could be something wrong with him, something that is causing this hesitation. He always said nothing stand in his way but the one who is, is himself. He sighed in distress, wondering how he was going to give plans now. There was one way, and that is get pack to Jade Palace and met Gang there. He could only hope they will get there in time.

* * *

By morning Shen was the first to wake up. He groaned, his body was still tried from yesterday but he forced himself to get up. If he wants to give his plans to Gang then he has to get to the palace before he does. He let out a yawn as he stretched out his wings and train.

Once he was fully awake Shen folded his blanket and made his way to Po. Of course he wasn't surprised to see the panda still asleep, pandas always oversleep. Frowning Shen threw his blanket to the backpack and walked to the snoring bear.

"Panda. Panda get up" Shen commanded mildly kicking the panda's stomach.

Po simply waved with his arm lazily trying to shoo him away.

"Aw c'mon dad, five more minutes" he sleepily respond.

Shen's crest and shoulders fell lamely, "I'm not your father, now will you wake up already."

Po continued to sleep and snore, dreaming whatever was going on in his mind. Shen didn't have the patience to wait for him. He really didn't want to do this but he saw no other options. Taking a deep breath, Shen let out a peacock screech to wake him up. Po cried out as he struggled to get up, "Gah! What happened?!"

He threw his arms out in defense, seeing there were no enemies around Po turned to Shen.

"Um, Morning?" Po said clumsily.

"It's about time," Shen said picking up the other blanket, " We have to move."

"What's the rush?" Po yawned, stretching his muscles. He almost stumbled as Shen threw Po's blanket at him.

"I just want to be out of this forest, let's move it!"

"All right, when did you became so bossy" Po said rubbing his eyes. He collected his backpack and followed right behind Shen.

The day was more gloomy than yesterday, the sky were still grey and the wind was colder than before. A few rays of light poked through the clouds nonetheless. The two were thankful that did not rain overnight, but that didn't mean they can ignore the signs of the fall coming. They decided to take a path where there was less tall grass. They gave up on the map since it showed no distinguishing paths this far out of the large forest.

Po gazed around the forest admiring all of its beauty. He let his eyes gazed back to the peacock who was staring straight ahead. He seems so far away from him, probably because the long train putting a gap between them. Po made sure not to step on it.

Growing bored by the silence Po randomly starts a conversation, "You know, I'm starting to miss hearing Monkey's jokes…"

"I'm not" Shen blandly replied.

"Have you ever been in big forest like this?"

"No."

"I hope the guys are okay out there" Po changed the subject every time.

Shen didn't response this time. He was making sure the talks were miniature as possible. It was silence again and it was somewhat awkward for the two, just being stuck together for a long journey was awkward enough. Po wasn't sure what else to say now. About ten minutes later, he started feel his feet cramping from an hour walking.

"Ugh, there's gotta be a another way to get back than walking" Po complained.

"There isn't, unless you have even more brilliant ideas" Shen remarked sarcastically.

Po turned his attention back to the peacock, eyeing on his train. Then, his face lit up like candle.

"Wait Shen, you can fly us out of here" Po beamed rushing to him until he was beside him, "Or better yet, you can go find someone who knows the way back to the Valley of Peace."

The panda's smile drastically faded as Shen gave him a deadpanned look.

"I can't fly."

Po was confused, "What do'ya mean you can't fly? I've seen you fly before."

Shen rolled his eyes not understanding why he should be explaining this, "It's a different kind of flying. My train ways me down, so instead I have to glide with the wind."

"Oh," Po understood and smirked, "So basically you fall with style."

Shen's felt his crest twitched as he was about to correct the panda, but then he paused and realized that he was right. He frowned, "That's one way to put it."

"I thought all birds can fly" Po was amazed about learning this fact, "But how would I know, you're like the only peacock I ever met."

This made Shen raised a curious brow, "I am?"

"Yeah, at least I think so…" Po thought back to his memories and confirmed it, "Yep! You're the only one."

Shen had to be honest, he was legitimate astonished although he had no idea why.

About another hour later, the duo comes across an open field. To Po's amazement, they also found a large lake with a small waterfall filling it. It was a perfect spot to rest.

"Let's stop here."

But Shen did not want to; he wanted to get back to the Palace in time.

"We have to keep moving."

"Aren't you tried?" question the bear.

"No" Shen lied, "If you can still walk than we can keep going."

Po sat on the ground with a thud, "Oh c'mon. How are you not tried, I am, my feet hurt and I haven't had breakfast. "

"You are seriously thinking about food right now?" Shen glared at his direction.

"Well yeah," Po said like it was the most obvious thing, "How can't you not?"

The peacock was in no mood to start an argument, "We don't need to rest. We are not stopping until we are back to your village."

"And who knows how long it will take. It could take us days or a week, if we don't rest we could get sick or worse."

Shen was really starting to hate how much the panda was making sense. He was really stubborn, just like him and he didn't like that. He swears if he had his knives back, it would be easier to threated him and control him. But he didn't want him to start questioning why he wanted to go back so badly. He needed to be careful.

"Shen, I know you don't want to be here, but this spot is beautiful. When are we ever gonna see something like this again?" Po insisted.

The peacock sighed and gave in, "Alright fine, but we can't stay here too long."

"Fine by me" Po agreed. He took down his backpack and took out his bag of dumplings. He was so glad he brought them with for this occasion. He took two out and stuffed them in his mouth. He turned to Shen who was standing not too far from him. He called out to him, "Shen catch!"

Shen heard his name called and saw the panda was tossing him something. In a swift motion he caught it promptly and saw he was given a dumpling.

"Nice!" Po smiled and stuffed another dumpling in his mouth.

Shen stared at the food in his wing, he once again sighed and bite the tip of the dumpling. He walks over to the edge of the lake, finding himself a spot to sit and dipping his feet in the water. It was cold but was strangely relaxing for his sore feet. He pecked another bite while staring at the lake and waterfall. It was indeed beautiful.

Taking the panda's advice, Shen allowed his body to relaxed before they have to travel some more. For a moment, Shen felt his mind less stress about exchange situation. He pondered the last time he felt relaxed, the only time he could remember was back when he was a child. He remembered one time having some tea with the Soothsayer.

The Soothsayer…

* * *

 _He saw her sitting on her mat with her bowl, her tea set, and her tray of different medicines and herbs. He slowly made his way down the outside hallway and towards her, making his presence known. The Soothsayer was surprised to see him but smiled to the small peacock._

" _Hello my prince, what's brings you here?" she asked._

" _Nana," the young peacock spoke, "There's nothing for me to do. Can I sit by you?"_

" _Of course darling," said the Soothsayer._

 _She didn't blame Shen for being bored. A child should always have attention and guidance, but sadly his parents were away. Nonetheless she didn't mind having company as the young prince sat across from her. She placed the cups for her and him and mixed the warm tea in the teapot._

" _Have you ever had herbal tea with honey?"_

 _The young boy shook his head. He watched his Nana pour the tea into the small cup, when she was done she handled it to him._

" _Here" she said._

 _The prince took the cup and sniffs the smell a little before taking a sip. He was already pleased how it tasted; he never had this kind of tea before. Shen smiled to the Soothsayer and she smiled back with a soft chuckle._

" _Is this what you do everyday Nana, when you're bored?" the curious peacock asked._

 _The Soothsayer sips her tea before responding, "In most times, I would collect more herbs or read my fortunes. But I mostly spend my time out here and feel the auras around me."_

 _As she said this, the kind goat closed her eyes and felt the wind surrounding her. Shen found this fascinating and did the same thing his Nana did, he closed his eyes and felt the wind. It was so relaxing that he felt the corners of his beak form to smile. They both felt relaxed._

* * *

Shen opened his eyes and was back in the present, realizing he let his mind go to an almost meditating state. It was strange how he allowed one of his memories to resurface. Normally he would suppress them, the past was just too much for him to think. Perhaps it was because this memory was one of the few moments in his life where he was happy. But Shen knows the memory came up because he thought of her.

He didn't want to acknowledge the feeling inside him. If he did he won't be able to push it back in. Why even bother thinking of her, when she has hurt and betrayed him just like the others, she was no different. But the nagging feeling returned to him, telling him that she wasn't trying to hurt him. Looking back at the memory when he was young, Shen frowned and he couldn't deny what he was feeling.

He missed her. He had always missed her in those thirty years, even when he was angry with her he still loved her. He knew she loved him too, no matter how many times she has shown her disapproval. However, there were some things that still bugged Shen. If the Soothsayer did love him then why did she save the panda, why let the prophecy happen instead of perverting it? She has told him multiple times nothing could change it but could she have changed it?

With these questions wrapping around his head, Shen didn't noticed he dropped the dumpling into the lake. The small splash alerted him and saw it was too late to get back; he lost his appetite anyway. Shen hung his head low, as the stress in his mind came back and other unwelcomed feelings overbearing him.

"Hey Shen."

The peacock's crest twitched. The moment he peeked up he jumped in surprise seeing the panda face in the front of him, soaking wet. His face heated in embarrassment and was not pleased being caught off guard. Shen glared at him, "What are you doing?"

"Swimming" Po bluntly said.

Shen stopped glaring and raised a brow, "Why?"

"You know just for fun" Po struggled his shoulders, "You should come in. The water's great."

Shen wasn't sure of the idea and turned away, "Um, no thanks…I'm not in the mood."

Po noticed the bird's tone was unusual, sure he was always in his moods where he didn't want to be bothered but this was different. The tone of Shen's voice sounded not upset but almost melancholy.

The panda swam to the shore gazing at the warlord, "Are you alright?"

Shen didn't return the gazed, "Of course I'm am."

Po thought what his next sentence should be as he still stared at the peacock, " Do you…wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Shen asked defensively.

"I don't know, you just look down."

Shen shook his head, "There's nothing wrong I'm fine."

Po obviously didn't believe it, even after Shen said he was fine he still looked troubled. Po can tolerate with Shen sometimes, he was amazed that they can tolerate each other this long, but when it comes to talking Shen pushes him away. He could never seem to have the peacock opened up to him and this has been going on for a month and a week.

Well, if Po can't get Shen to talk about his problems, might as well distract him from them.

With a swift of his arm Po splashed water to Shen, who was startled and stared at the panda with a gawk expression.

"Did you just…"

"No, I didn't do anything" Po pretended to be innocent.

Shen furrowed his brows suspiciously, "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing…just having some fun!" Po kicked his leg in the air, splashing him again.

Shen dodged it this time and understood what was going on, the panda was challenging him. After he realized this, the peacock put on his evil smirk as a way to intimidate the panda. It must have worked as Po frowned and chuckled very nervously.

"Heh heh, um…Skadoosh!" Po suddenly ducked down in the water to get way.

Shen was not letting him get away that easily. Although he didn't want his robe to get, he took it off and folded on top of a small bolder. He entered the water, ignoring the coldness. His long feathered train floated on the surface, causing multiple water ripples. The water level wasn't too deep which meant the panda couldn't stay under too long. Shen hears something behind him and quickly turned, his clawed foot caught the panda's fist in time.

Shen gave him a bored look, "Is that best you can do?"

"Nope" Po admitted as he threw another punch but Shen dodged it.

It was Shen's turn to attack. He swiftly strikes with his wing , only for Po to block it with his arms. He threw a kick but it was also block. The two kelp throwing punches to each other until Shen had an idea. Using his train Shen spun around causing the water to fly everywhere. This distracted Po and Shen took this chance to knock him over. He pounce on the panda enough to make him fall in the lake.

He hovered over the panda with smirk, "Honestly you make this so easy."

"Splash attack!" Po sat up splashing the peacock again, this time he got him. Shen's didn't react and was now soaking wet, from his head to his bare chest and pants.

"Ha ha ha ha I gotcha!" Po laughed.

Shen did not fount this funny, instead of attacking him like he would, Shen just kicked water at Po out of frustration.

"How dare you make a fool of me!"

"Oh relax Shen so you're wet, it's not the end of the world."

"I wouldn't be thanks to you."

"You wanna settle this with a rematch" Po smirked, showing he was ready to fight.

Shen seem impressed by the panda's sudden confidents and couldn't help but smirked back, "Very well."

They kept fighting for while, showing off they're skills on each other. Po was may be the Dragon Warrior but he was not as fast as Shen is. He felt proud that he was able to find a way to cheer the peacock up.

He wanted to surprise attack Shen so Po blocked the blows as he made his way to the deep part of the lake. But Shen knew what he was doing, he could read the panda like a book. With a kick, Shen tripped Po and he fell in the water. The panda swam back to the surface.

"Nice try" Shen replied looking down.

"What, peacocks can't swim?" Po threw a playful insult.

"I can, but I know fat pandas like you can't" Shen insulted back.

"Hey I'm not a fat panda, I'm _the_ fat panda" Po beamed.

Po was getting tried with the training and called it quits. The two walked back to the shore. While Shen went to grab a blanket to dry himself, Po got on all fours and shook the water off his fur. He looked like a giant cotton ball, but the young bear didn't seem to mind.

"So how did you learn that shai li fu stuff?" Po asked smoothing the fur out of his view.

Shen was putting his robe back on, "It's pronounce kai li fo."

"Oh," Po was still curious, "Can anybody learn it? Can I learn it? I would like to super fast like you."

"It's not for everybody" the peacock said in a matter of factually, "kai li fo is for those who can handle advance tasks and I as fast learner was able to mastered it for fifteen years."

"Whoa…" the peacock's talents amazed Po, "That's really awesome."

Shen found the panda's reactions to be humorous, everything always seem 'awesome' in his point of view. It almost reminded him the days when he was young and he was always fascinated by everything he saw.

"So was it like a traditional family thing?" Panda questioned again.

This made Shen froze, he wasn't sure how to respond to that. Shen had always practiced kai li fo but never questioned if his parents have learned this too. In fact, he didn't know much about his family history, only that they invented the fireworks and they were a royal family. He can't seem to recall any memories of his grandparents, his aunts or uncles. He remembered having cousins but that was it. The only ones who would have the rest of this knowledge were his mother and father.

"I…don't know," was all Shen said.

"So you're like the only one, wow that's even cooler" Po said not seeing the mood has changed, "Your parents must have been proud."

Po then suddenly felt his backpack thrown at him causing to tumble to the ground. He looked up to see Shen walking away. It was then, he now noticed something was wrong. He put on his backpack and ran to catch up to the warlord.

"Shen! Shen wait!"

He didn't stop. Shen didn't want to stop, he didn't want to think about _them._ He needed to focus on the task at hand, and that was getting revenge.

"Hey wait a minute!" Po was getting nowhere with this and halt in front of Shen forcing him to stop.

"Shen!"

"WHAT!" the peacock snapped, his angered demeanor dashed away when he saw the expression the panda giving him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Po asked worriedly.

Shen blinked, he felt his face frowned as he stared at those concern emerald eyes. He saw Po wanted to apologize even if he had no idea what he did to upset him. He could also see he wanted to understand him. He wanted to help. But how could he Shen thought, how can he ever understand why they could never be proud? How can he understand how much he was hated and was seen weak?

"No…I…u-um," Shen heard himself stutter. He wasn't sure what he was doing, he just wanted to get away from this. But Shen couldn't look away from Po's worried eyes.

Po then gave the peacock a sad smile, as a way to tell him things will be okay, "Look, whatever I said I'm sorry."

Shen didn't say anything. He knew this wasn't the panda's fault, he wanted to say that but for some reason he didn't want to. His head was hurting by the enormous emotions he couldn't handle at once. He could almost hear his own pain screaming wanting to be let out, but Shen wouldn't allow it.

"Let's go, I'll lead away. Hopefully I won't get ourselves even more lost" Po joked.

He turned to the path ahead but before he could lead the way, Shen spoke up.

"P-Po wait-!"

The panda stopped and turned back to the peacock.

Did he just say what he thought he said?

They both were wearing the same shock looks on their faces. Shen wasn't sure why he called him out but now he put himself in a position he can't get out. He started to stutter again, "It- it wasn't… I di-didn't mean-"

Po could see he was struggling and was going to say something but Shen already beat him to it.

"Nevermind" he said hurriedly and made his pace faster so he could walk by the panda.

Po on the other hand, was flabbergasted on what just happened. The only thing going in his mind was, _"He said my name!"_

* * *

 **Okay I think I'm going to end it here, I don't like how I ended this but it will do. I was going to end this chapter differently but it felt out of place so I'm putting it in the next chapter. I hope all of you enjoy it and as always report to me if you see any mistakes, thanks.**


	15. The Truth Comes Forward part1

**So in this chapter I deicide to spilt it in to two parts, it a pretty long one and I thought it will be easier to spilt it rather than jamming all of this stuff at once. There is mostly going to be a lot of talking for character development. The two ideas for this chapter were inspired by WhisperingWarrior, all credit goes to them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Truth Comes Forward part1

He flew across the sky the best he can, every ten minutes or so Gang would have to take a break. The holes on his wing and his chest have healed but not completely. He can't even stretch because he was afraid it would tear open his wounds. He hoped that the scars were not permanent.

Gang landed on a high branch of a tree, catching his breath.

"Shen, you better be out there…" he breathed out.

After waking up from his nap, Gang remembered hearing noises outside. The blacksmith came up and told him what happen. He almost went to a state of panic when he was told Shen and the Dragon Warrior fell off the cliff. So now he was flying all over the deep forest, looking for Shen. But it wasn't because he cared, he still hasn't forgiven him for what he did to his men, he was after something better.

Gang knows that the warlord has his plans with him, and he wants it. He was curious what the peacock came up with, he wanted to use it against Shen and make him pay for what he did, if he's not dead out there that is. Gang thought about for a second and realized it didn't matter if Shen was dead or alive; he'll get those plans one way or another.

A cold chill ran through his feathered body and turned to see the sky was getting darker and wind was picking up.

"I better find a place to hide" Gang said to himself. He got off the branch and took to the skies, looking for a spot to take cover from the wind.

* * *

Shen wasn't sure if he should be concern of the panda or act annoyed by this.

All day since yesterday Po was constantly rambling, still stunned by Shen who called him by his name, his actual name. Normally it would be other names to insult the bear but the peacock called him Po this time. The panda went on talking to himself but in a whispering tone, "He said my name! Can't believe it, he actually said my name! Why did he say my name? It like came out of nowhere! He said my name."

By nightfall they found another spot to set a fire before going to bed. Shen set the fire, feeding the flames with the wood he found near by. He felt a pair of his eyes watching him and he knew whom it was. He sighed as he turned his neck to see the panda behind him, staring at him.

Now it was getting weird for Shen.

"What?"

"You said my name."

"Okay yes! I said your name, now will you stop this! It's getting on my nerves" Shen snapped.

"I'm sorry but how am I suppose react?" Po asked sitting next to the peacock.

"Why is this such a big deal to you anyway?" the peacock questioned, still looking mildly annoyed.

Po had no idea why it was, he thought for moment looking for an answer in his head. But no answer came to him and he felt more confused.

"I'm…not sure. You normally called me idiot and you could have back there, but you didn't. Did anything change?"

Shen eyed the panda carefully, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, why did you called my name?"

Shen honestly didn't know why, and he was hoping the bear wouldn't ask him this question. He was so stirred by his many emotions that the panda's name just came out, but he wasn't going tell the bear that.

"I don't know," he said ending the conversation. Shen's mind always had an answer to whatever he was feeling, but since he has been hesitant about his plan, his mind isn't sure about anything anymore. He just wanted to forget about yesterday's event and get himself refocus.

It then became quiet between the two of them, both feeding and watching the fire. Po was getting bored with the silence; this journey so far has been a mix of amusement, worry and mostly silence. Amusement because of how he and Shen were somewhat bonding a bit better, but worry because he knows something is on the peacock's mind. He knows it had something to do on their last conversation. Taking out a dumpling out from his bag, he chewed on his snack and thought on what he has to do. It was in that moment Po realized something that could help.

"You know what I just realized?" Po spoke breaking the silence.

"You talk with your mouth full?" Shen comment. He smirked as he glanced up to see Po's face, looking displeased by the joke.

Although Po wouldn't think Shen would even make a joke, so it did caught him by surprise. He swallowed his food, "No. I realized I, don't know anything about you."

Shen's smirked disappeared as if he didn't understand, "And that's shocking because?"

"Well it's just, you been with us for a while and we still don't know anything about each other."

Shen shook his head; " There's nothing to know."

"Do you know anything about me?" Po asked.

"Of course I do, you're the dragon warrior and sadly an imbecile."

"I meant outside from that" Po stated annoyed by the insult but mostly annoyed that this was not going anywhere. He waited for the peacock to answer, but he said nothing, as Po knew he didn't have an answer for it.

"See? This is what I'm talking about."

Shen simply sighed from his beak, not wanting to talk about this.

"Like I said, there's nothing to know and it's good that you don't know, because nothing about myself…was happy."

Po sensed he was getting upset and didn't push the matter further. He thought of another tactic that may help him, one where it doesn't stress the bird. Po took out another dumpling to eat but before he could ate it he looked at it for moment. It reminded him his home and the times he and his dad would cook together. And then the idea came to Po at last.

"I can tell you my story."

"What?"

"Yeah, why not I'll tell you my story on how I became the dragon warrior, that way you'll know me better."

However Shen seem to be more wary about this than curious. He wondered what the panda would want to gain out of this, was it to earn trust or another way to get him to talk about himself. Whatever it was Shen was going to point out the oblivious, "This is just another attempt for me to talk isn't it?"

Po smiled and shamefully shrugged his shoulders, "Heh, you got me there."

Shen rolled his eyes, but at least the panda was being honest than hiding the fact.

"Why tell me you're past right now?" asked Shen.

"Well, you don't really know all of it," said Po still having his confident smile, "I think it's time I tell you, after all we're friends now."

The peacock could have sworn he felt his heart skip when he heard the word friend. The suspicion suddenly gone and filled with a new hope, hope that he never thought he wanted. He stared at the panda, not only has he forgiven him but he has also is staring to see him as his friend. He closed his eyes and seconds later he started to giggle then turned into laughter.

Po sat still for a moment not grasping what was going on or what was causing Shen to laugh. He didn't even tell a joke or anything. He soon startled to laugh too, even though he wasn't sure what the heck was going on. The two laughed and laughed for a few moments till they finally calm down. Po cached his breath, a bit weirded out by this sudden change of mood.

"Heheh, eh, why are we laughing…?" Po spoke first.

Shen answered but still tried to calm his laughter, "Be-because, this is so wrong. You're a warrior destined to rid anything wicked, but here you are befriending a murder like me. This should feel wrong so why is it natural to us?"

Po shrugged his shoulders again, "Maybe it's because we've been stuck together for a few days. I'm surprise we haven't drive each other crazy yet."

The both chuckled lightly.

"You do have point," Po understand where he was coming from, "But I already forgiven you, so it shouldn't matter right?"

Shen didn't look too sure, things in the past always matter to him and he never let's them go. But Po, he had such a forgiven nature that he doesn't even dwell the past, not even once. It actually made Shen thinks, should he even let this new found hope in and let everything else go, it sounded a lot harder to do.

"I guess not" Shen uttered.

"So you wanna hear a story tonight?"

Shen thought about it for a moment, finally he turned to the panda, giving a nod.

"Sure."

"All right, let's start at the beginning," Po paused and looked at the peacock, "Uh, maybe not all the way the beginning since we know what happen, um…let start with my mom."

Shen's eyes lighten, "Your mother?"

"Yeah, some of my memories are still vague but this one was really clear," Po explained as he tells his story.

"I remember my mom running in the forest, holding me. She ran until she found a radish basket and put me in it to hide," Po thought back to the memory of his mother, her last smile before she left, "She ran away without me to distract wolves. And that was last time I saw her."

The peacock could hear the sadness in the panda's voice, he even saw small tears forming in his eyes. Po let the small tears fell and then he smiled, he rubbed his face after the tears dried up.

"But you know, if it weren't for her I wouldn't be here."

That was when Shen put the pieces together. The female panda that he dreamed before was Po's mother; at first he thought it was another panda but now it made sense. He never thought she had a child with her when he found her and-no, he didn't want think about what he did. Just the thought of it almost made him felt sick. Shen didn't want to dwell on this new feeling right now, he wanted to hear Po's story.

"So the basket I was hiding was being delivered to the Valley of Peace, that how I met my dad. I ate all of his radishes," Po laughed remembering his father's look, "man, he taught me everything in cooking, like making noodles, making dumplings, I think my favorite was cooking with beets, I love beets."

"I gotten so good with my skills Dad thought I was going to take over the restaurant soon, but that wasn't what I wanted to do in my life. I wanted to something else, something awesome."

"And kung fu was your first thought?" Shen asked.

"I had other ideas like being a dancer and a janitor and a comedian."

"Hmph, you'll probably be worse than Monkey" Shen commented.

"Yeah maybe-hey!" Po frowned while Shen just smiled to himself.

"Anyway I didn't know what kung fu was till Is saw it for the first time and I was like, whoa I wanna do that," Po then went on describing the day Oogway announced the dragon warrior was going to be chosen. He went on how he wanted to see the show so bad and he went as far putting fireworks on a chair. Of course Shen found this fact to be impossible, there was no way small fireworks were able to lift a heavy panda, but he didn't bring it up as Po went on with his story.

"So Oogway choose me as the dragon warrior, I had no training or experience but he said I was the one. I thought it was just an accident, I mean, I had no idea what I was doing. It didn't help that Master Shifu was trying to get rid of me."

Po saw the look of confusion on the peacock face, as if he didn't understand.

"Shifu and the five weren't happy with the decision," said Po, "Tigress was upset the most, but after some time we got along. Then we heard Tai Lung escaped from prison and I was the only one to stop him."

While Po went on about his training with Shifu and the battle with Tai Lung, Shen was thinking about how Po was treated by the five. None of them believed in the panda from the start. How can the he be friends with people who have mistreated him, it made no sense. Shen was having a hard time trying to figure it out. He knew what that was like, to have nobody be there or believe in him, especially with his parents. It was at that point Shen thought; maybe him and the panda weren't so different after all.

"After three years of training, me and the five went on another mission to stop some lord who was trying to take over China" Po eyed Shen with a smile, "He was a peacock with a annoying ego, and he was a very stubborn guy."

Shen knew what he was doing and rolled his eyes, "Okay I get it, you can stop there."

Po chuckled, "Well, that was my story."

"It wasn't what I expected."

"I know, crazy right?" Po beamed.

"But there's one thing I need to know," Shen added looking serious, "Why did you stay, after everything they put you through and how they treated you, why would you stay at the palace?"

Po blinked and thought for moment, he didn't want to keep his reasons a secret, he only told Shifu but never one else. After thinking about it he told Shen his reasoning, "The truth is, I didn't really like himself. I stayed because thought Shifu come help me be…not me, I wanted to be someone else. But I learn I can't change myself, not in a way I wanted to be, I only try my best to be an awesome kung fu warrior."

Shen was somewhat astonished by the panda, he had no clue Po thought of that of himself. And it astonishes him that the panda kept going and never let anything from the past to hold him down. It made him wished he could be like that, to let go of the past.

Po yawned, rubbing his eyes gently, "Man I'm getting tried. Hey do wanna tell your story tomorrow?"

Shen turned away from the panda, he wasn't sure if he was ready to do something like that.

"I'm not sure…"

"Hey don't worry, there's no need to rush thing and we got all the time in the world" Po said before going off to bed, "Well goodnight."

While Po slept Shen couldn't get any sleep, he still thinking about the story he was told. He couldn't believe how much the panda has achieved after everything was taken was from him. Po had really moved on, he has really peace within himself, and that's why he has a better life and a family, while Shen has not. The peacock frowned as he closed his eyes trying to get some sleep. Now he was beginning to have more doubts about his plan, there were only three days left and he still is not close to the palace. Shen felt he should give up but he can't, he has chosen this path and he can't go back. He has told himself over and over again, he can't change who he is, no matter how much he actually wanted to.

* * *

The next day Po and Shen were on the road again, looking for anyone who can help them. They hadn't said much in the morning, Shen mostly kept silent while Po went on having a weird dream about marring a dumpling. About four hours in their journey, they noticed the wind picking up and the storm clouds rolling in. It was going to rain pretty soon.

"Maybe we can find a cave or something," said Po looking around the area.

Shen wasn't listening however; he was in deep thought thinking about his plans and Po's story. He was trying to think of what other ways he could give his plans to Gang but at the same time he couldn't stop thinking about what Po said. It was distracting him. So much so that he didn't realized he stopped walking. The panda shared his personal story to him, because he now sees Shen as his friend. The more Shen let this fact lingered in his mind, the more he was starting to feel…wrong, he couldn't really explain what he was feeling.

As he stared at the panda who was still looking around for a cave, Shen made a decision. The panda has done so much for him, he saved his life, he speared his life and given a place for him to stay, and he gave him his trust. At least the one thing Shen could do was to pay him back by telling his story, maybe then Po could understand what he went trough. Maybe he can understand why he can't change paths.

"Do you know what they look like?"

Po stopped and turned back to Shen who wasn't looking at his direction. He stared at the ground and his disfigured feet.

"You said never met other peacocks, do you know what they look like?"

Po titled his head, looking lost.

Shen continued, "They're colorful. They're vibrant, and each of their feathers have a very rich detail to them. And me, I'm nothing like them…"

Shen looked up only to see Po with a more confused expression; the peacock wasn't sure what he was going with this but he will try to start from the beginning, even though it was still painful to him.

"When I was born, I came out wrong. They thought I was going to die but when I didn't, there was still something wrong with me," Shen felt so mortified telling someone this but he kept going, " I didn't look my father or my mother. Throughout my life I've been wondering what was my purpose being here."

As Shen went on talking about his life Po strolled back to him, showing that he was listening to every detail. Shen talked about the Soothsayer, all the times they spent together and how she took care of them. He talked about his friend Lang and the times they trained together. Shen even talked a little about his teacher Master Rhino, which got Po to be very excited.

"What was he like?" Po asked like the fanboy he was.

"He was um, wise and was a skilled teacher" Shen replied but didn't say much after that, probably because he killed his teacher.

"Anyway as the years went by I began to study on fireworks. My family was the ones who invented them, but I wanted to see what other possibilities could fireworks give us. It was like an obsession. When I discovered it could be use as a weapon, I wanted to research more."

Po could hear the tone of Shen's voice shifted. He could tell that the peacock had some passion to fireworks. Shen then went about how parents his would try to talk him out on experimenting, but multiple times he would break into the lab to continue. Po thought this was when Shen's parents started to worry about him.

"And then the day came, the day the prophecy was foretold," Shen glanced up to Po meeting his eyes. He knew this next part will hurt the panda, but Po nodded for him to go on, giving him a reassuring smile but it made Shen feel a little nervous.

"I was going to visit the Soothsayer but I saw she was with them," Shen frowned remembering that day, "I heard everything they said, I walked away and ordered Lang to get the wolves ready."

The peacock felt himself shaking with saddest, fear, and anger, "When we came back my parents, they…they-"

He felt a hand on his shoulder; Po looked at Shen and could see he was getting upset. Shen looked down again. He didn't want to say anymore, it was just too much. But now, after letting most of his story come out Shen did felt like a bolder was lifted off of his heart.

"You don't have to tell me more," Po said understanding what went down between Shen and his parents, "But there's one thing I still don't get. How are you different?"

" _He cannot be this naive?"_ Shen thought.

"Isn't it obvious? I have no color" he pointed out, "I look nothing like them."

"But you do have color."

Shen looked at Po like he was joking.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you have red colors, and some grey black, and white colors. I know there not the brightest colors but there your colors."

Shen frowned even more feeling bitter, "You're missing the point, the color white is the color of death. That's what I am, I'm death. I've been trying to prove that I'm not for so many years and nothing worked."

He sighed, "I have been nothing but a failure. Maybe I deserved to be. "

"No you don't," Po trying to cheer him up, " I don't see you as any color of death. You have been proving that you can be better and I seen that. And you know what you got out of all of this?"

"What?"

"You got me and the furious five as your buddies," Po smiled seeing he has given Shen more hope.

Shen didn't know weather to laugh at the panda's naiveness or just give in to his positivity.

"Shen you do have purpose here, you'll find it and I know you will because that's how much I believe in you."

"Po, that has to be the most cliché thing you ever said."

"What? It's not cliché. I'm being honest here" Po said chuckling.

Shen in retuned chuckled and felt his beak turned to a warm smile. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he shown a real smile. Maybe he should give this a chance, maybe the panda can help find his peace.

The two kept moving forward for another hour till finally they found a new spot to build a fire and shelter for the upcoming storm. Po was reviled to find a cave as he placed his backpack inside. The cave was decent enough for the two hide when the rain comes. They can hear the thunderstorms in the distance. Shen l gathered wood and stared the fire.

"Is there anything we can eat?" he asked.

"Um, I ate the last dumpling" Po said sheepishly, "But I may have some uncooked noodles and veggies. I could try to make us some noodle soup."

"Very well, I'll gather more wood then before the rain comes" said Shen as he stood up.

As Po watched Shen leave, he noticed something small slipped out of his sleeve. He was going to call the peacock but he was already gone. The panda picked it up and placed it on a rock while he get the food ready. Looking through his backpack he took out a package of noodles and counted the vegetables he had, it wasn't much for two but it was okay.

Po spend the last ten minutes setting up the pot, getting clean the water from a nearby pound and tied the pot to two wood polls to hold it up. He spent another five minutes cutting up the vegetables and placing it in a bowl for later. After doing that , he watched and waited for the water to boil. He wondered what was taking Shen so long with the extra wood. He waited and waited while he listened to the thunders from far away. Bored out of mind, Po turned his attention to the thing Shen had dropped.

He picked it up and examined it, it was a scroll rolled up and placed safely inside a tube. Po raised a brow, he had no idea why Shen was carrying it. Then curiosity poked his mind, Po wanted to look but he felt he shouldn't be invading Shen's privacy.

" _Maybe it a personal journal"_ Po thought and he took the scroll out of the tube.

The panda slowly rolled it out and stopped, blinking in puzzlement. He wasn't sure what he was looking at. There were drawings of something and it had an eerie feel to it. Po squinted his eyes, trying to understand the scroll's notes. It was definitely written by Shen, the handwriting was very neat and proper. He took the time to read one of them and spot the words, 'new weapon design'.

Po's eyes grew wide as he realized what he was reading. He looked at the drawings again understanding what they were. These were drawings of weapons like the cannons, except there more than just one design. Po looked at each one of them and read the small notes on they could do. The more he read the scroll, the more his heart sank and filled with dread. Po didn't want to believe what he was looking at was real. This could not be from the warlord that he was now calling him his friend.

A loud thud startled the bear and he swiftly turned his head to the source of the sound. Shen dropped the pile of wood he was carrying and stared at Po, not moving a muscle.

Po slowly stood up holding the scroll in hands, he stared back at the shock bird, directly to his ruby eyes.

"Shen…what is this?"

* * *

 **Annnnd…we'll end it here. The next part will be up soon and if you guys see any mistakes I miss, you know the drill.**


	16. The Truth Comes Forward part2

**And here it is, the second part of the chapter just like I promise. This is probably a short chapter(its only like almost 9 pages) so I'm sorry if this feels short but this also the most saddest chapter that I ever written. I cried a little while writing this. So just a small warning, there will be feels so prepare your eyes and your heart for it, I ain't holding back.**

 **Also the next chapter after this will be a little late because I'll be spending my summer time and I have a lot of cool things I wanna do before it flys by. So I hope all of you understand and enjoy part 2!**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Truth Comes Forward part2

Lord Shen was the type of peacock who never let fear get the better of him. Whatever challenge stood in his way, he would easily take it down. If he ever felt any fear crawling under his feathers he would shake off the feeling away and focus on what is ahead. However, it all changed since meeting Po the panda, the one who was destined to destroy him.

At first he was terrified on what is fate would be, but it wasn't like what Shen feared. After some time, he has gotten to know the dragon warrior, his friends, his life, and heard his entire story. It was becoming to that point where Shen almost considered Po as his friend. But now he was sure it would never happen with the situation he was in right now.

Shen came back to the campsite to find Po reading his scroll, he dropped everything he was carrying and just stared. The panda faced him as he stared back, staring right in his ruby eyes. Panda asked him something but Shen was not listening. He was too stunned to what was going on; he did not expect the panda to find out about his plans. He didn't even think about what to do with his plans since he was having doubts about it. Shen was stuck, he never wanted the panda know any of this.

"Shen! What. Is. This?" Po raised his voice, demanding some answers.

Shen did not respond. He just continued to stare, his eyes wide and his body slightly shaking. The fear was coming back taking over every muscle of the peacock's body with full force. He never felt fear like this. It almost made him want to run away.

"Oh c'mon" Po cried out, "You're just gonna stand there and not say anything!?"

Po was sounding very despite. He just wanted an answer about the scroll. He wanted to be wrong about this, wanted to hear from Shen that this was something else, that he have misunderstood this whole thing. But the peacock's silent was not helping, it was only confirming his worst fear.

But what is there to say?

There was no way out for Shen, he was caught and he can't find any words to fix this. He watched Po tighten his paw around the scroll while he ran his other paw through his fur on his head. The panda couldn't even look at him, he looked back to the scroll as if he was trying to sense out of it.

Eventually Shen found his voice, "Po…I-"

"So this is what you been doing?" Po cut him off, turning back to him.

"This is what you have been busy with while we're not looking?" Po held up the scroll as his eyes narrowed, "Making more of these horrible weapons to kill more innocent people?"

Shen lost his voice again, he couldn't denied that fact, he couldn't denied any of it. When Po still didn't get an answer from him, he grew even more frustrated.

"I thought you wanted to change. I thought you wanted my help but you were just playing with my mind like before! Like an idiot I fell for it! I mean maybe I should have seen this coming but, I really thought…"

He paused. He was having a hard time processing all of it that it was giving him headache. Po never felt this upset before, he just wanted to help Shen and show him a better path and this was the result of them bonding. It wasn't that he felt betrayed it more like he hadn't done enough from perverting this from happening. Realizing that, Po just frowned and gripped tighter on the scroll. He stared back to the warlord and lashed out.

"I don't even understand why you're still doing this!" he exclaimed, "What exactly are you trying to accomplish? How are you even going to do this again? You lost your army, you lost cannons, you lost everything Shen!"

This was true, planning to conquer China took Shen years in the making. He knew what he wanted to accomplish, to claim what belong to him and to show dominance over those who saw him weak. Those who frowned upon him, who had no faith in their prince and only saw him as death. That was the reason, his reason to kill those people because he believed they deserved to be punished. But Shen was only thinking of his reasons not saying them out loud. He still remained quiet as Po continued on.

"You know they we're going to send you death for your crimes and I was the one who stood up for you. Even Ah-ma stood up for you, even after all the crap you put her through she didn't want you to die" Po cried, "I stood up for you because I was willing to forgive you, I find my inner peace by learning how to forgive you, and even told you that what matters was who you choose to be right now."

The panda sighed looking very tried from yelling, "I thought you finally understood that but you haven't. You still want to kill us after we showed mercy, after we try to welcome you to our home."

Shen tried to talk back, tried to speak out his reasons but he couldn't find his voice. No matter how many times he opened his beak no words could come out. Even if he wanted to speak Po would bring out a fact that would just stopped him in his tracks and these facts made Shen to think back when first arrived to the Valley of Peace. He saw how furious five were so hesitant being around him, but he also saw they at least try to connect to him by telling their stories. Shen always said that he will never be apart of their group but now he was thinking maybe they did wanted him to be apart of it. They learned to trust and talked to him, like he was already one of them.

Shen had finally saw that he had a chance to be one of them, he denied there was no second chance so many times but it was there and he threw it away. And it looked like he was not getting another chance seeing how the panda was upset. He watched Po as he glanced down to the scroll once more and then his eyes turned to the flames. Shen knew what he was going to do, he almost cried out to stop him but he saw there was no point in doing so.

The peacock lowered his head in shame and closed his eyes. He waited to hear Po throw scroll in the campfire. Ready to hear the crackling sound of paper being eaten by the flames, none of it came. Instead, something else happened that made Shen shocked.

"Here."

His eyelids snapped opened and he looked to see the panda returning the rolled up scroll to him. He put it back inside the tube and placed it in Shen's wings. He gave a serious look.

"Do whatever you want with it" Po said, "If you choose to go back to that path then, I'll be ready to stop you."

The way Po said this was almost threating, like he was giving the bird a warning. Shen almost felt that familiar terrifying anxiety, but does it really matter what he felt. He looked at the scroll and then looked at the panda, he saw the threating look and anger quickly faded and was replaced by sadness. He had never seen Po looked so disappointed.

Po then walked away and back to his spot and to the fire.

Shen stood there to what felt like hours stunned by the bear's actions. Po could have gotten rid of his plans but he didn't, he simply returned it to him like he has given up. Shen looked down at the scroll, no longer seeing its purpose.

He thought he knew the answer of what he needed to do, but he wasn't sure anymore. He did wanted to rid the panda and his friends for good, but that desired was long gone. The panda had given him so much patience, so much hope and going as far as calling him as a friend. Shen thought it was all an act but he sees that Po really did wanted to show him a better path. He could've live his life angry and search for vengeance but Po didn't choose none of it. He was really the symbol of yin and yang.

The prophecy did end but not in a way Shen imagined it. Nobody died and nobody had to. It took him this long to see that thanks to Po but now he has completely failed him. Shen understood what he has been feeling, it has been feeling since this journey started, this is what was making doubt so much.

It was guilt.

Lord Shen was actually feeling guilt.

Guilt of doing this and all the other event that was cause by him. Out of nowhere Shen's memories from the past and current filled his head. The memories of his parents, the Soothsayer and Lang to his current ones of Po and the Furious Five. The past was so different than the present that it made Shen wished he could fix this. Not just with Po but his parents too, then a flash of a memory came to him. It was the one when Shen was being banished by his mother and father. The look of disappointment ands sadness matched exactly like Po's expression.

The peacock felt his body quiver with emotions consuming him. The simple thought of his parents filled him with such mix of emotions he cannot control. And that was why all of this started, because he desired for their approval and the feeling of happiness. He got none of it and now he loss his chance to retain real happiness.

Then Shen felt on his face, it was warm and wet. Very slowly yet still trembling his wing touched the side of his check. He looked at his wing only to see a small drop of water, but it had not started raining yet. It was a tear. His teardrops. There were more falling but some strange reason, he let them fall.

This is what sent Shen off.

Looking at the scroll again Shen could no longer control his emotions and let out a scream.

Po's ears twitched and quickly looked to see the peacock screaming. He then saw Shen threw the scroll away, the panda watched as the scroll flew out of sight and landed somewhere deep in the forest. It was gone for good.

Po was so surprise by this that he turned his attention back to Shen who was still screaming. He watched as Shen let everything that he kept locked inside out for the first time.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore!" Shen cried letting his tears fall more.

The peacock fell to his knees and stared at the ground.

"I couldn't turn back," he cried out more, "No matter how many times I tried to get _them_ to see me, it only led me to that same path, there was no hope for me nor for my existence!"

It was Po's turn to be stunned.

He had never seen Shen let out this kind of emotion, he never even thought that he could cry. And yet he was watching the warlord peacock, having a breakdown. Po stood up but wasn't sure how he should approach this.

Shen continued to cry. All the years of holding his anger, his pain, and his sorrow in his heart have now been released. It was so much for Shen, it made his body feel so heavy as if his emotions were trying to weight him further to the ground. His beak opened to let a anguish sob, not bothering to hold it back. Shen was tried of holding everything in inside him back, he was so tired.

He has come to the realization that his plans for revenge and to conquer China were never going to happen. Even when he was so close he knew he was never going to reach that goal and he knew that he was trying to denied that fact. He had always denied what his fate was, he tried so hard to change it but it was always the same. Shen finally saw that all he was doing was setting his own doom, despite the warnings.

Because of his foolishness he had loss everything. Now he was alone, everyone that he knew were dead and gone because of him. There was no one there to comfort him and this Shen cry out more of his sorrows.

He heard footstep approach him but he doesn't bother to look up. Shen was so tried and so much in pain that he didn't care anymore. The person in front of him crouched down to his level. Shen felt a pair of paws settling on his shoulders and heard someone calling his name. He finally looked up. It was the panda.

Shen stared at Po and the bear stared back. Po had the look of regret then anger like he had showed minutes before. The panda show a small smile, it wasn't a cheerful smile but it was a pity smile. Seeing how much pain Shen was in he did the only thing that a friend could do. He pulled him into a hug.

Shen was beyond confused, Po was disappointed with him but now he was comforting him. He felt he didn't deserved it. He tried to pull out of the hug, but the panda refused to let go. His grip around him was stronger than his own.

Po closed his eyes and frowned as his own tears began to fall, "It's okay…"

"N-no, no it's-s not…" Shen whimpered shaking his head.

Po sniffed, "It can be. You don't have to go through this alone."

Shen stopped pulling and took in the panda's words. This made him cried harder as he realized that Po has forgiven him again. He was giving him another chance and this time he going to take it. Eventually Shen returned the hug as he sobs his heart out. Po let him cried on his shoulder as he stayed as still as he can, hugging him tighter.

The panda and the peacock stayed on the ground holding each other for while, not saying anything. They didn't even noticed that the thundering clouds rolled by and it stared to rain.

* * *

She woke up with a start.

Ah-ma was sleeping peacefully in her bed when a sudden strange and strong feeling was telling her to wake up. Her eyes were wide as she breathed heavily and slow. She grabbed her glasses and looked around the room.

She almost forgot she was not in her old room from the tower, but a small wooden house in the ruined village that she has been living or a month. The old goat sighed and relaxed her breathing as she slowly got out of bed. She made herself some tea and toddled her way to the front door. The outside was still cold and foggy.

Ah-ma sipped her tea and placed by her rug. She sat down on the floor and pulled her fortune bowl towards her. The old soothsayer stared at the bowl as if she was in a trance. Then a thought of the peacock made the strange feeling returned. It was trying to show her something but the image was too blurry for her old eyes to see. She could hear what sounded like sobbing as if someone was crying. It tugged at her heartstring, this crying was familiar to her. She blinked and looked in the bowl again, there was nothing.

She turned to the pile of jars next to her, took one and opened it but saw she didn't have what needed to help her see the vision. She may need to buy more ingredients later. She sighed again as she looked up to the sky.

Ah-ma stared into the foggy sky, wondering if the peacock was safe out there.

"Oh Shen, I hope you are well…"

* * *

"Oh crap! Now I'm all wet!" cried Gang. He shook off the water off his body but he was still a little wet.

He was shivering from the cold rain, he had no choice but to hide in a bush. His wings got so wet that they became too heavy to fly and he couldn't fly to higher tree branch. Gang was not pleased at all. He has been searching for days and still couldn't find him. The crow growled in annoyance.

"This is ridiculous" he grumbled, "I'm never going to find that peacock. He might as well be dead."

Just then more raindrops fallen where Gang was hiding and he was wet again. He cawed in anger, "Can this get any worse?!"

Out of nowhere something was tumbling in the forest, it landed in the bush and hit Gang in the head with a clunk. The crow fell out of the bush and to the muddy ground.

"Ow! Why does this keep happing?!" he exclaimed.

He turned to whatever hit him and picked it up. He was about to throw it away to the deepest part of the forest but he stopped. He looked at the thing closely, it was a tube that was holding something inside. Gang gently placed on it the ground and opened it, he pulled out a scroll and looked at it. He then gasped, now realizing what he was holding.

"How did…?" The crow looked around expecting to see someone or Shen but he saw no one. He couldn't believe he's got the plans of the new weapons. Gang thought that he's luck had finally changed as he reads through the notes of each weapon. He put the scroll back, not wanting it to get wet.

"Oh Shen, you're about to get what coming for you" Gang said menacingly . He found himself laughing, he will soon gets his revenge on that bird and he will show no mercy.

Suddenly a flash of lighting made him jumped and yelped, silencing him and he was bought back to reality.

"Okay I better get out of here" Gang said as he carried the scroll with and goes to find a place to hide from the rain.

* * *

 **I noticed that I'm leaving a lot of cliffhangers in my chapters, I like it! I hope all of you enjoyed this the 2nd part and if I may you cry I'm sorry. Anyway if you see any mistakes that I miss let me know and have a nice summer everyone!**


	17. Relief at Last

**Hello my friends I am back! And I'm not gonna waste time, let's jump into the chapter right now and I hope all of you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Relief at Last

He only came by to check up on her, but the moment he entered the front door, Ah-ma had asked him to by some items she needed. He groaned, not wanting to do anything for today but goes back to the city. Lang has been giving multiple tasks since the kung fu council took charged again. Weather it was helping the citizens or to clean up the ruins of the tower. He was still leader of the pack but he was kept watched by guards, as they made sure he was doing what he was told. Eventually Master Ox and Croc gain some trust with the wolf and allow him to have a day off. About an hour later Lang came back with bags full of herbs and powders.

"Oh, thank you darling," said Ah-ma.

The old goat took the bags and set up her ingredients around her bowl. While she was mixing her bowl, Lang couldn't help but look over her shoulder to see what she was doing. He knows she had a vision but asked with some curiosity, "So seen anything new?"

"I have" she said, "it happened the other night."

The wolf folded his arms and cleared his throat, "Anything good?"

"It wasn't very clear," she replied, "I'm trying to see if Shen is all right."

The wolf's ears flatten upon hearing the peacock's name, his eyes glared at the ground and his tail flicked a little aggressive.

"I'm sure he's fine…" Lang grumbled under his breath.

Ah-ma noticed Lang's tone changed. She glanced at the corner of her eye, seeing the wolf's back. She placed the jar back on the rug and grabbed her cane, very slowly making her way to him. She looked up to see Lang's face, he knew she was there but didn't turn around. She patted his back with sympathy.

"Lang, it's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up."

His expression softens but he still didn't turn to face her. Lang let his tail rested on the wooden floor, letting himself cool down. It was hard for him, thinking about his only friend only brought him back to the night where he was stabbed. He rubbed the scaring; the pink skin was still healing.

"You know, I sometimes wondered if I was a better friend to Shen, maybe none of this would have happen."

"Lang," Ah-ma spoke, "None of this is your fault…"

"But I still should have said something" the wolf finally turned to face her, "That night in this village, I knew something didn't felt right. But I followed his orders, like any other dog."

Lang sighed, letting his ears fell once more.

"I knew he was gone when he ordered me to fire the ship, where all our men were on."

Ah-ma gently took his paw with her hoof and slowly guided him to her rug to sit. He let her guide him, sitting next to her and watched her prepare her bowl. The soothsayer looked up to him and smiled, the kind of smile Lang had not seen on her face in a long time.

"No one is really gone forever," she said, "They can be lost but with a helping hand, then old bonds can be fixed."

Lang doubt it, he has been doubting many things but he couldn't hide his smile, "Heh, you still carry wisdom in that old mind of yours?"

Ah-ma lightly chuckled and playfully punched his arm. Lang actually flinched and rubbed his arm, he was not expecting that punch to be that strong.

"I may be old but I still have some energy left in me" Ah-ma stated with confidence. She added powder and a few crushed herbs in the bowl before mixing it. Finishing up, she picks up bowls and stares into it. She took a measured and steady breath, ready to foresee the future.

"You alright?" Lang couldn't help to ask with hinted worry.

The soothsayer didn't notice her hooves were shaking a little, her nerves were getting the better of her.

"I just want the best for Shen," she clarified, "I hoping to see at least something good in his future."

Lang only grunted in response, he put his paw on her back reassuring her that he was here for her.

"Relax, I'm sure it will be okay."

Ah-ma exhaled a shaking breath she didn't know she was holding in. She looked in the bowl again, staring intensely. She then closed her eyes and focus, letting her mind flow.

For while she was in the dark, but ever so slightly a light began to show in front of her. As the light grew brighter, the soothsayer felt the warmness of the light and its colors. It was very relaxing but it didn't last. She was then given many and many images. Her mind her racing but she stayed calm and looked through them one at a time.

The images that played in her mind were oddly peculiar. There weren't about Shen as she hoped to see, but different people that she has never met. The first image showed a black bird, a crow in a village holding some sort of weapon. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was menacing looking. She could sense darkness within the bird.

" _Farewell you fools!"_ The bird had said before using the weapon to fire at someone, creating a flash of light.

In an instant, Ah-ma found herself in a different area. She was standing in a mellow of tall green grass. She was also surrounded by tall mountains covered in snow. It was a very beautiful sight Ah-ma had ever seen. When she turned to what was in front of her, she saw another person she didn't know. He was big, hunched over and covered with a green clock. She noticed his fur was black and white, at first, she thought it was Po's future she was looking into but when the creature swift around, she froze. This was not Po she was looking at, but a completely different panda.

This panda was bigger and older, his face was full of disbelief. His expression soon changes to overwhelming glee, as if he came to some realization. The older panda spoke softly to himself but Ah-ma picked up what he was mouthing.

" _My son…is alive…."_

The soothsayer felt her heart dropped when she heard this. This was not dream at all, what she was seeing was real. She watched the panda stood up and walked down the hill. What she saw down that hill, made her overwhelmed with emotions. She felt so much joy that she almost started to cry.

She was about to opened her eyes but she soon realized the vison was not over. In another flash of light, she was in a different place. The place she found herself in was very surreal, as if she was in a different world. Rocks and ruble of mountains floated around her, there was nothing else but endless shade of greens and yellows. Ah-ma spotted another person standing on the floating ruins and already she could tell this creature was not friendly. The creature was a yak, he was built, with long horns and ragged hair. He stared down to a piece of jewel in his hands. The jewel glowed green which made the yak grin a sinister smile. He laughed and looked up, his eyes were glowing green as well, it made Ah-ma feel very uneased.

" _Soon, all their chi will be mine!"_ the yak bellowed and laughed even more.

Ah-ma had seen enough, whatever this creature was it was nothing good and she did not want to see any more of it. She wanted to open her eyes so badly but it seems the vison kept going, not wanting to let her go. She was about to give a struggle but as soon she blinked her eyes two new figures stand before her. The two figures were the ones she wanted to see, standing in front of her were Po and Shen.

The two looked different, almost like they have slightly aged. It made the soothsayer wondered if this new vison is taking place somewhere in the far future. The panda and the peacock had warm auras around them. Po's aura was pure white, while Shen's aura was completely dark. But when both turned to look at one another, they smiled and their aura moved around them, becoming one and soon became a bright golden color. Po and Shen then turned to what was behind them, their backs facing the old goat. Something appeared that made them switch to a fighting stance. Ah-ma could not see what Po and Shen were looking at. She can't see what kind of animal they were facing, but it was a female and she can tell by the sound of its laughter. A sudden aura of royal purple surrounded the three of them and the evil laughter became louder. The last thing Ah-ma heard was the voice of the female.

" _You can't save me!"_

Finally, Ah-ma felt her eyes opened and she gasped. She felt her heart racing, like she ran a marathon. She stood up dropping the bowl on the rug, spilling the herbs and powder all over. Ah-ma stood up so fast that it made her light headed causing her to fall back.

Lang saw this and caught her just in time. He knew whatever the soothsayer had seen, drained her fragile body.

"Ah-ma! Hey are you okay?" he said worriedly as he lays her down on the rug, "Ah-ma say something!"

After calming down and feeling her heart rate slowed, Ah-ma looked up to the wolf with an exhausting expression.

"Lang?" she whispered.

"What happened, what did you see?" asked Lang.

Ever so slow and gentle she sat up but the wolf still kept his paws behind her back. She rubbed her goat bread as she remembers

"I saw many things. I never expect to see so many of them."

"Did you see Shen?"

"I did, he was with Po but the visons weren't about him, I only saw people who will pose as a threat."

Land didn't like the sound of that, "A threat is coming? When?"

"I don't know but…" the soothsayer paused, remembering the only vison that was peaceful. As it came back to her, seeing the mellows, the mountain and the panda who claimed to be Po's father she gasped again.

"Lang, we have to go! we need to see Po, I have to tell him the vision" she exclaimed excitedly.

Lang was surprise by the sudden change of mood, "Wait, you mean right now?"

"Yes now," Ah-ma got off the rug and grabbed her cane as she toddled to the door.

"Whoa hold on" Lang stopped her, "What's so important that you have to tell the panda?"

"There was one vison that was positive and he needs to know" Ah-ma said, "I'll explain on the way but I need your help to take me to the Valley of Peace."

Uh, in case you forgot, I can't go anywhere. I'm under watch by the council remember?" Lang remined her.

"Oh, don't worry dear I'll talk to them, they'll listen to me" Ah-ma smiled.

With that the soothsayer walked out of her home and was already outside. Lang had to kept up with her, he saw that she was not kidding when she said she still has some energy left.

* * *

Shen woke up by the sound of water. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was laying down on a rough surface, he sat up to see he was in a cave. The sound of water was coming from outside, it was raining.

He looked down, finding his feathers and his robe had been wet for a while. He doesn't remember being in a cave or anything before. His crest twitched after hearing a noise beside him. He saw Po, who was also wet, sitting on the ground while pouring cooked noodles into the bowl. The panda turned to see Shen and smiled.

"Hey," he simply said.

Surprisingly, and despite his tiredness, Shen smiled back.

"Hey…" he replied.

Po poured more noodles in another bowl and made his way to the peacock. He handed the bowl to him. Shen said thanks as he took it gratefully and ate, it was best noodles he had.

"How are you feeling?" Po asked after finishing his food.

Shen took a moment to think, it came back to him that he had a breakdown and Po had comforted him. He stared down in his half empty bowl and sighed.

"I, I'm not sure" he finally said, "I feel…strange."

This was true, Shen did feel very different inside as if a heavy weight was removed from his heart. He felt lighter and more relaxed. He began to wonder if this what it likes to be at ease, to not have any worries.

"What happened?" the peacock asked with his brows lowering.

Po frowned, "Well, after you cried you kind of pass out, I had to carry you to cave."

Shen didn't say anything for moment as he thought back to his breakdown. He couldn't remember the last time he cried like that as a kid or if he ever cried like that at all. He was shockingly not ashamed about it ether. He was just tried of holding everything back for so many years and it felt good to admitted now. The comforting hug Po gave him felt warm and welcoming, no one hug him like that expect for the soothsayer. But now he wasn't so sure what he should do after this. He guessed now would be a good time to apologize about his plan.

"Po?"

"Hm?"

"…I'm sorry."

Po's eyes were wide and he turned his attention to the peacock, "Wait what?"

"I'm sorry" Shen had make himself repeat what he said. He still wasn't used to admit he was wrong, but he had to do it. The panda has done so much for him, he has forgiven him so many times without hesitation, Shen knew he had to at least make amendments for what he did.

"I'm sorry I turned away your kindness," Shen continued, "I-I'm sorry I tried to plot revenge against you, I'm sorry I took everything from you."

Po couldn't believe that Shen was apologize to him, he shook off his shock and frowned, "Shen you don't have to-"

"No, I need to say this" Shen cut him off, "You have done no wrong to me, I have had no right to take your family. I'm so sorry."

Shen had to pause because he felt his emotions raise up in his throat. It was another thing he wasn't used to, being able to open on how he really felt. Taking a shaking breath, he went on with his apology.

"And if I were to be honest with you, I was having my own doubts with my plans."

Po raised a brow in question, "You have?"

Shen's crest fell in shame, "When you and the others said you trust me, I found myself thinking about what my future lies ahead. Thinking about other possibilities I could follow, thinking maybe, I could find happiest. Now I'm not so sure what my future lies on. I have failed many times, I am still weak and pathetic…"

Before Shen could continue on, he noticed Po stood up and faced him.

"Okay I'm gonna have to stop you right there," Po said in a stern tone, "Because I told you this once and I will tell you again, you are _not_ weak and pathetic."

"Yes, I am" Shen stated with a frowned.

Po almost laughed, "Are you kidding me? Back at the lake you were kicking my butt like it was no big deal. And then you threw away that scroll and now you're saying you're sorry. That's not being weak, that actually takes strength."

As Shen started into the panda's green eyes, he could see that the bear meant every word, even if it's too hard for him to believe it.

"Shen, you are a lot stronger than you think," Po declared with sureness, "I'm proud of you for that."

Shen felt his whole body stiffened upon hearing these words. He almost shook with emotion but was able to control himself, not wanting to be too emotional in front of the panda. He did let out breath as he smiled to himself.

"D-do you know, ho-how I waited to hear those words," he stumbled on his sentence, "I-I thought I would hear those words from them…my parents."

Po titled his head in confusion. He was putting the pieces together and understanding that this was about Shen's parents. He knows he shouldn't be asking this since he knew now it was touchy subject, but Po was willing to risk it and ask. He was too curious that he couldn't stop himself.

"What were your parents like?" Po asked.

The panda sighed in relief when the peacock did not snap at him, probably because he was still weary from his breakdown. Shen stared at him for a second trying to come up with some answer. He wasn't so sure what his parents were like when they were not busy, just bits and pieces. He tried to look deeper in his mind, trying to find some evidence that the soothsayer's words were true, but nothing came.

"I'm not entirely sure," Shen said with honestly, "I can't remember, I can only remember glimpse of them. Even if I try to remember, I always go back on thinking about that day."

"The day you got banished?" Po frowned.

"Yes. The soothsayer even said to me that they still loved me, even after what I did they still loved that it killed them."

Po felt his heart tighten, he remembered his mother died in a different way because of her love for him.

He looked at Shen as he sighed in dismay, "I don't even know if that is even true. All my life I lead myself to believe that they hated me, but since I realized my mistakes I don't know what is true anymore. Maybe they tried to help me but it still hard for me to believe."

Po nodded in understanding. He kept staring at the peacock as he thought about Shen's parents and the Soothsayer's words.

"Maybe the Soothsayer was right Shen, I mean she never been wrong before" said Po.

Shen let out a groan at the reminder that Soothsayer was always right, it always annoyed him. He still doesn't want to believe it though; his parents must have hated him if he can remember any good memories about them.

"Po how can you be so sure? You never even met them" She asked with some denial in his voice.

"You have a point, I never met them but I know one thing and that parents never stop loving their kids. My dad still loved me even though I had a different dream then taking the noodle shop. So, I don't think your parents banished you because they hate you, they were disappointed of what you did."

"That still doesn't make me feel better" Shen remarked sadly, "You should have seen the way they were looking at me, they were so horrified. If they tried to help me then I didn't see it, I was so angry at them."

The peacock made his wing into a fist and then unfolded it, as if he was releasing the last bit of his anger and then throwing it away. He was now wishing he could make things rights with his parents, even with the lack of memories of them he whished he could say sorry to them.

"I wish there was some way I could find more memories of them" he said.

Po's ears twitched as an idea came to him. The one techqunce that help him find his memories of his past.

"Actually, there is one thing that can help."

Both of them then notice the quietness from outside of the cave, they saw that the storm has passed. All that was left from the rain were puddles and dewdrops falling from the trees. Po then turned to his friend with a knowing look.

"Shen, do still want to find peace?" Po asked with a smile.

The peacock then returned a grateful smile, "Yes."

* * *

 **So sorry if this chapter seems short, but I promise that the next one will be longer. I just want to say thank you all for your patients and as always if you see any mistakes let me know and see ya in the next one!**


	18. Inner Peace to Home

**Hey guys, we have a new chapter! I'm putting this up early today since I'll be busy all day. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Inner Peace to Home

Po was so thrilled. He couldn't hold it in, he was finally going to how Shen how to achieve inner peace. He walked out of the cave, seeing the rain was gone and only a few rays of sun peaked through the grey skies. The panda threw his fist in the air with glee.

"Whoo! Fresh air!" Po cried.

Shen slowly walked out of the cave, glancing his surroundings, seeing the small storm left behind a big mess. Fallen branches from trees spread all over the ground. The dirt now turned in to muddy puddles. He turned his attention back to the panda who seem to be looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Shen asked.

"Looking for the perfect spot" Po said looking up to the trees.

"A what?" Shen raised a brow in confusion.

The panda searched all over and even looked down to the smallest plants. A sudden dewdrop landed on Po's noise, he looked up to see a thin branch above him. A few more drops fell on to his fur, he smiled. He has found his perfect spot and he turned around.

"Alright Shen, this is it. Time to achieve inner peace, you ready?" Po said with enthusiasm.

Shen nodded and stood where he was standing. He was a bit nervous, he wasn't so sure why he was nervous. Maybe it was because he was about to learn the one thing that defeated him. Or maybe it was because he would think about his parents once he learns this technique. But Shen knows he has to learn inner peace, if he wants to be free from his ordeals. He reminded himself to be positive and hope that he could understand it.

He watched as Po stood his ground, preparing himself and waited for the dewdrop to fall.

"Now, watch what I'm doing."

Po closed his eyes and slowly moved his foot forward swirled in the dirt. He breathed in as he moved his arms. He sensed a dewdrop above him falling, in one quick swift he moved his hand and caught it. Shen with wide eyes still watched as Po moved his arms and the dewdrop. It was the same motions that he witness back at Gongmen City. It stunned the peacock, it was as if he was seeing the motions in slow motion. When Po opened his eyes he found himself bend over, letting the drop fall to the grass.

"Master Shifu showed me this a while back," Po explained, "It took me while to figure it out, but I got the hang of it once I let everything go."

"Sound easier said than done" said Shen, already feeling doubt.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it" Po encourages, "Okay now is your turn."

The panda grabbed Shen's wing and pulled him to his spot. He moved away for Shen to be under the branch. The peacock glanced up and glanced back to the panda, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"Just remember what I show you" said Po.

Shen sighed, knowing he wasn't going to talk himself out of this. He tried to calm his worried mind and focus. He looked down at his feet as he remembered the steps he needed to do. Just like Po he swirled his foot in the dirt and closed his eyes. Before he could do the do the next step he felt the rain drop landed on his head, it made his crest and fan twitched. Shen looked up, annoyed that he didn't catch it in time.

"That happen to me too" said Po, "Just shake that one off, you're not going to get it at one shot."

Shen wanted to complain but he knew better not to lose his temper. It was for the best to follow the panda's advice. So, he tried again but he felt another dewdrop landed on his head. He was beginning to realize that this was going to take him a long time to master inner peace.

He thought to do the movements much quicker but that didn't work, he tried to catch the dewdrop he saw falling but missed. Once again, he swirled his foot in the dirt and concentrate, closing his eyes as he moved his wings. He steadies himself as he waited for another dewdrop to fall. He listened cautiously, as soon as he heard a noise he moved his wing and felt he caught something small. He finally caught the dewdrop and moved his arms in circulations. He moved it around just like how Po did it, however he stopped when he felt the dewdrop disappeared. Shen opened his eyes and stared down at his wings.

"You drop it…"

Shen turned to Po, annoyed that he had lost his droplet.

"How long did it take you master this?"

Po pondered trying to remember, "Well, tried once before I came to Gongmen, and I did it the second time before I faced you. So… two tries?"

He smiled sheepishly while Shen gawked at him and then frowned. He muttered under his breath, thinking Po only got inner peace by two tries because he was the dragon warrior. It made sense to him but he knows that wasn't the case, it was childish.

"Look, don't think about it. Just feel it" said Po trying to keep Shen focus on the task.

Shen sighed once more as he swirled his foot again. He closed his eyes, moved his wings, and after hearing a droplet he moved his arm forward and catch it. The peacock allowed his body to move on its own as he whirled the droplet in his wings. He stayed focus trying not to think too much. He continued this while Po watched him, quietly cheering him on.

While Shen stayed focus, and kept his dewdrop in tack, he started to experience strange flashes in his mind. He saw some familiar places that he knew were places from his past. Most of these memories he was seeing were of his home. In another flash he actually saw his parents. Then small memories came back to him, memories where he was with his father or his mother. The memories showed him the small talks he would have with his father and when his mother would play with him for a short time. They were insignificant and didn't had much an impact but to Shen it meant something to him.

The peacock couldn't believe he had forgotten all about these memories. The more he saw, the more he felt himself his emotions rise up again. Shen had always avoided thinking about his parents or anything that would remind them the slightest. Finally looking back at these memories made him feel remorse. Another memory pop in his head, one where he was in the same room with both of his parents. They were surrounded by warm golden colors as if the sun was shining on them. They turned to stare at Shen. The peacock wasn't sure where this memory took place but it almost felt real to him.

He wanted it to be real.

Now that he thought about it, it never occurred to Shen on how he would take over Gongmen if they were still alive. When the news of their death spread across the land and to him, the thought never came to him. He remembered so clearly when he received the news, he ordered Lang and the wolves to stay on task while he strolled outside to be alone. He remembered being in the cold, feeling so numb. He felt so distraught that he wanted to screamed and cry but he would not allow himself to breakdown when he was so close to finishing his weapons. His only focus was to destroy everything about them, to take back what was his because he thought he had the power to do so. But looking back on his memories, staring back at the two peacocks, brought up the feelings he has been wanting to feel for so long.

All that he ever wanted was to be accepted by them. All he ever wanted was to be loved. He wanted their love.

In that moment Shen couldn't take it, the memory felt so real that he could almost go up to them and hug them. He stopped what he was doing and reached for them.

"Mother! Father! I-"

When Shen's opened his eyes, he found himself back in reality. He stood there for second before lowering his wings, seeing that he lost his droplet again. Po was staring at him with concern and Shen felt embarrass that he saw him like that. The peacock stared at the ground, disappointed in himself. He felt a paw on his shoulder.

"Shen, you okay?" Po asked.

"I, don't know," Shen managed to uttered, "I was, so close. And they were right there…"

Po knew who he was talking about but he didn't bring it up, not wanting to upset his friend even more.

"You'll get there, I know you will."

Shen knew Po was only trying to help, and he was right. He was close to achieving inner peace, but he still felt he failed in some way. His brows narrowed, his breathing hitch, and with a frown Shen raised his leg and kicked the tree out of frustration.

The tree shook and water splashed down on the panda and the peacock. Their fur and feathers soaking wet. Po moved some of his fur from his eyes and Shen shook his neck to get the water out, only to have his feathers puff out. They both looked at each other and started laughing. They needed a good laugh.

* * *

Po and Shen were on the road again, following a cleared path in the grassy mellow and make small talks. They were hoping to find a village soon. They were running out of supplies and food. They walked for almost three hours, there was no village and no person in sight. It was starting to worry Po but Shen kept himself in a calm manner.

"C'mon, there has to be someone around here" Po wined looking around the giant forest, "We're never going to get home."

"Don't fret yet," Shen reassured, "This path was made by someone, it has to lead to somewhere."

"That somewhere have better be a restaurant, with dumplings and maybe beets. I haven't had beets in a while."

While Po was dreaming about all kinds of food he missed, he noticed that Shen was staring at something and he stopped his rambling.

He looked ahead and there was something in the distance. It was tall and huge, almost like a mountain. But it wasn't a mountain, it was a tall temple that almost looked like the Jade Palace. Po and Shen glanced at each other and back to the temple. There was a small chance that someone may live there, someone who can help them. With no other options and with nothing else to do, the two walked down the hillside and to the temple.

The temple was made of wood and stone. They both noticed that the grass around the building was dry like it has not rain in years. It made a crunch noise under their feet. There was still plant life but it took over half of the building as long vines grew on the walls and inside. As they walked closer to the temple, Shen saw that the wood had black scorch marks. He immediately knew the place was abandoned, no one would live in a temple in these bad conditions.

"Hello?" Po called out, holding tightly on his backpack straps.

"No one lives here," said Shen as studied the wood, "Let's look around."

"For what?" the panda asked.

"For supplies," Shen answered, "Extra clothes or blankets will do. If you see any weapons bring them, they could be useful later."

Po thought it made sense to collect supplies but he wasn't too sure about collecting weapons, but he didn't question it. He trusted Shen enough to go along with his idea.

He went on his own way, walking at the side of the temple. He saw one side of the building sticking out, it was an open hallway leading inside. He carefully steps the small stairs and walked down the hallway. He could hear the floor boards creak, wanting to give out. It reminded him the time when he was in Student barracks and his whole body went through the floor. No wanting to repeat that incident Po moved faster making too much noise. He was relief he didn't fell through, he walked further down and the floor boards didn't creak no more.

He scanned the rooms on each side. There wasn't much to see, the rooms were either buried in ruins or were too dark to see inside. Po could see faded paintings still hanging from the walls, the wooden furniture rotting away and plants of greens taking over structure of the temple. Po thought how this place wasn't as big as the temple he called home. He found himself in the center of the building. A few rays of the sun shined through the cracks of the ceiling. But as Po looked around, he noticed some things about the room that seemed off to him.

The beanpoles had heavy scratch marks and the walls had giant holes, like someone punched through the them. Doors were kicked down, curtains were ripped, and more black scorch marks were found. It looked like a battle took place here. Po followed the destruction down to another hallway, leading to another room.

The room was tall and larger than the others, there were large beanpoles holding up the ceiling and rugs spread over the floor. Besides the collecting dust and plants growing inside, the room stayed intact. Po raised a brow and looked back to the hallway, wondering why the destruction stopped there. Turing his head around the panda noticed the chair at the end of the room. He made his way over to the chair. While doing so Po failed to hear the sound of pattering footsteps coming from behind him.

The panda came closer to chair, seeing how it made of wood and it too was rotting away. He couldn't tell if was made for a ruler or a master. What he did see was on the chair its side was stained. It was very dry and brown. It was in that moment Po realized what he was looking at.

It was dry blood.

Who ever was sitting here or standing had lost an amount of blood. Po started backing away, feeling really uncomfortable.

"Uh Shen?" Po called loud enough for his buddy to hear, "Shen, I think something bad happened here."

"Oh, something bad will happen."

Po heard a voice and turned around to see someone standing a few feet away.

"Yòu!" Po pointed at the ferret.

"Yes, me" Yòu announced, "And I…um, I was gonna say something smart but I forgot, but that doesn't matter now. What are you doing here, bear?"

"What are you doing here?" Po question back, "I thought I put you and your creepy friends in jail."

Yòu just chuckled in a cocky manner, "Ha, the Chomp squad never stays in jail. It took while but got out and found this nifty dump as our new hideout."

The ferret smiled a sinister grin, "Oh, and speaking of my creepy friends…"

Po then realized that the rest of the group were coming out from there hiding spots. How did he not see them he didn't know. They surround him and he knew already that he was out numbered.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

Meanwhile at the entrance of the temple, Shen followed the scorch marks inside. There was fire that happened but it seemed it was put out before it spread. He observed everything around him, walking through the ruined mess. He spotted one room that was open and peaked inside. There were only cabinets and railings on the walls, holding up wooden polls. Shen stepped over a fallen broad and entered the cabin room. He opened one of them and found piles of handles, chains and rusted blades.

This must be a room where they make weapons. Shen started searching for weapons, any that were not rusted. He looked in the tall cabin to find rows of daos swords. Some were rusting but Shen managed found one that was still useful. He looked at the blade, only the tip of it was rusting but its still perfect.

He always like his weapons to be perfect. That was when Shen realized what he just thought and felt wrong. He started at the thing in his wings, this dao reminded him of his old one, the one that he used to take so many lives. He shouldn't even be happy that he even found one. Just having a weapon in his hands reminded the incident with the crows…

Shen shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

"I can't focus on the past," Shen said to himself, "Not anymore."

The peacock felt a little pride that he was able to say that all on his own. Shen knows now that if he wants peace, he can't think about the bad things.

Shen wanted to explore more of the temple so he walked over to a dark hallway next to the cabin room. He couldn't see very well, he took his steps carefully afraid the floor would break. As he walked further down, he found what appears to be a spare room. It was very small. He noted that the room was more cover with scorch marks, to the point that half the room was turned to black dust. He thought this must be where the fire had started.

He placed the dao aside and walked to the center of the room. He calculated where he needed to step to avoid falling in the floor. He stepped over to a chest buried under dirt and rubble. Shen brushed off the dirt and rock as he opened the chest. He expected to find some helpful items but he did not expect to find these items.

Inside the chest were papers, scrolls and stuff animals. Shen pulled the scrolls out first, only to see they have been torn in half. But they weren't scrolls for training, they were folk tales and some he remembered he read when he was a kid. Then he looked at the papers and saw they were drawing.

 _"Have a child lived here?"_ Shen thought.

That couldn't be right, the room was too small for anybody to live here and why would a child stayed in a huge temple.

Shen then saw something at the bottom of the chest, underneath the stuff monkey. He took the toy and the pulled out a torn paper of a painting. He unfolded it and looked at it, it was a portrait of a child but detailed about it were smeared due to age. He squinted his eyes to have better look at the picture. He couldn't tell what kind of animal the child was, but there one detail that stand out. It was the eyes, they're eyes were wide and they have a very unique color.

There was a sudden crash and Shen wiped his neck around, startled.

"Po?" Shen called out. He didn't hear a response, of course he didn't expect to get answer when the two are far away.

Shen heard another crash and then everything went silent. Something was wrong.

"Panda?" Shen dropped the picture, grabbed the dao and took off, traying to find the source of the noise. He looked everywhere and he couldn't find the bear. The peacock heard something outside and dashed out.

When he was outside of the temple he stopped and saw Po was in a net being dragged by some goons.

"Let go of me!" Po cried as he struggled to break free.

"C'mon you morons," ordered Yòu, "There are three of you, it shouldn't be hard to drag a bear!"

"CAN'T WE JUST EAT HIM!" the grey gator cried with insane excitement.

"No! We're not eating anyone!" the ferret snapped, "We're gonna drag him to a river and throw him in."

"Not on my watch you won't."

Yòu and his squad turned to see Shen, his train open and he was holding his weapon in front of them. Po smiled when he saw his friend.

"Release him, now" Shen ordered.

Yòu only looked at him annoyed, "You again, why don't you bug off."

Shen hold his ground, holding his dao tightly, "I don't want to kill you, so you might as well do what I said."

The ferret only glared back.

"You think we're afraid of you bird," the snake insulted, "The Chomp squad aren't afraid of no one."

"Yeah, boss let's chomp this freak," the wolverine said holding out his claws.

"CAN WE EAT THE BIRD?!" the gator cried out again.

Yòu sighed and hop on top of the net.

"You know what fine, go eat him" he gave in, "I'll guard the bear."

The grey gator, the wolverine, and the snake charged to the peacock. Shen still kept his ground, he was not weak and now that he had a weapon, he could easily take all three of them down.

Before they got close, Shen stabbed the dao on the ground, flung himself in the air and punched the gator with his feet.

The gator fell back holding his noise. The snake and the wolverine stilled charged at him, but Shen swing his train and knock them both down and flung them to a tree. All three of them got back up and charged again, throwing punches and kicks at the peacock but he dodges every one of them.

Shen would block and swing the dao, hitting them in the face with only the wood end of the staff.

"Yeah, go Shen!" Po cheered him on.

The wolverine pushed the peacock to a tree and tried to claw his face. Shen was quick and dodged the attack, causing the wolverine's claw to be stuck in the tree. He threw a hard punch at the wolverine, knocking him out.

Shen then goes after the snake and the gator. The snake tried to take the dao away by slithering his body around the staff. He slithered upwards and tried to bite Shen. He made a mistake, Shen grabbed him by the neck and threw him to a nearby bush.

Now the gator was the last one.

The gator rushed at Shen but the peacock moved away. The gator turned around and threw a punch, Shen grabbed the fist with his foot and twisted it. The gator yelp in pain but he didn't give up. He tried to grabbed the peacock but Shen opened his train and jumped over him and use the end of his dao to jab the gator on the back.

The gator had enough of this and threw himself on to Shen causing both of them to fall to the ground. Shen holds the staff, separating himself the gator as the gator pushes his weight down on him. He opened his jaw, showing his many rows of teeth, and tried to snap at the peacock's face.

Shen was trying to push him off, but the gator's weight was too much for him. He kept trying, he had no other choice, no one was around to help him. With enough strength, Shen yelled and pushed the gator off. He spun around and kicked him right in the jaw. The gator fell and didn't get back up.

Shen gasped, steady himself as he eyed the ferret. He was out of breath but he can't afford to get tried, he still need to get the panda back.

Yòu glared at the peacock and pulled on his whiskers out of frustration.

"You stupid bird," he growled, "You think you're so strong now that you got a stick. Well I'll show you."

Yòu bared his teeth and his claws were out, "I'll rip you to pieces, I'll make you bleed. And once I'm done killing you, I'll do the same to your buddy there and then we'll be on our merrily way. Nobody messes with the Chomp squad, nob-GAH!"

A powerful kick sends him flying and Yòu landed on his head, knocking him out.

Tigress was unimpressed by the ferret attitude, "He talks too much."

"Tigress!" Po cried, happy to see his friend and he saw all of the Furious Five.

Tigress walked over to Po and use her claws to cut the net. She helped Po up and used the net to tie up the Chomp squad. While she did that, the rest of the five jumped on the panda, giving him hugs.

"Oh my goodness Po you're alright" said Viper happily.

"You okay?" Mantis asked, "We couldn't find you for days."

"I'm fine guys, I'm fine" Po reassured his friends, hugging them back. He was so happy to see them again.

Shen once again stood from aside and watched. He was relieved the panda was okay and that he was with his family. As he watched the feeling of loneliness returned, but he remined himself that no matter how much he longed for it, he knew he didn't belong. It was for the best.

But then, he looked down to Master Viper, who was tugging his robe.

"Shen, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were worried about you" Crane said.

Shen was stunned, "You, were?"

"Of course, we were," Monkey smiled, "Your our teammate remember?"

"You guys miss it, Shen took down those creeps" Po said as he demonstrates, "They were all like 'we're gonna take you down' and then he was all like wah-ta and hi-ya!"

"Whoa really?" Crane said with surprise.

"That's awesome Shen" Viper praise her friend.

Mantis hopped on to Shen's shoulder and patted his shoulder, "Good job buddy."

Shen just stared at the four masters, still stunned. They were actually welcoming him, they called him his teammate with no hint of doubt in their voices. They didn't hate him. He felt his heart swelled with warmness, feelings that he never felt before and he wasn't afraid of having this new feeling. Shen for the first time really felt, happy.

"Thank you…" he managed to say, seeing the smiles from his team.

"Alright, let head back home and take these creeps back where they belong" Tigress said as she dragged the knockout squad behind her.

"Yes! I miss my bed so much!" Po cried out and lead the way.

As group make their way back home, Po and Shen told the five their small adventure of being separated from them. They had forgotten about the strange temple.

* * *

 **If you see any mistakes let know. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go celebrate my b-day! Whoo! See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
